Poudlard: 1976
by Samara et Angel
Summary: 1976. Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrent sur la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Comment était le monde quand James et Lily étaient encore en vie? Qu'est-ce qui explique le chemin qu'ils ont tous fini par prendre? Voilà leur histoire.
1. Une Tragique Nouvelle

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteurs : Fallen Angel et Samara

Disclaimer : étant donné que ces personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous déclinons toute responsabilité quand aux évènements fâcheux qui pourraient leur arriver. Enfin quoi, si ils se font tuer, ils se démerdent tous seuls et c'est pas noooootre faaauuute !

Pitit résumé (histoire que vous soyez pas trop paumés dans notre bordel) On est à Poudlard en 1976 (Nooooooooooooon ? sans déc' ?) et Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé et il est pas près de venir. Les héros sont les Maraudeurs comme tout le monde s'en doute et le méchant c'est Voldemort pour changer un peu (et oui, il faisait déjà chier le monde en 1976). Et tout ce petit monde (sauf Voldemort bien sûr) va rentrer en sixième année au collège Poudlard…

**Important **: S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit on veut des review parce qu'on voudrait vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. En plus c'est franchement pas long de faire une review alors vous pouvez bien faire çaaaaaaaaa !

Genre : Narration alternée (5 différents POV), y'a des morts partout (oui on est des sadiques), pétage de plomb en rafale et en plus on maltraite les persos (mais que ceux qu'on aime pas ! Bah oui, on peut pas plaire à tout le monde !)

Avertissement : PG-13 (mais bon c'est pas trop méchant quand même)

P'tite note importante : La chanson dans ce chapitre est « Matins d'encre » de Dolly et c'est une chanson magnifique.

**1- Une tragique nouvelle**

Le réveil affichait deux heures et demie du matin en chiffres rouges. Lyann souffla et se tourna dans son lit pour contempler le plafond. La lumière des réverbères de la rue entrait dans la chambre en projetant des ombres sur les murs. Tout était calme dans la maison.

Lyann souffla encore une fois. Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder à son gré pour faire passer le temps. Immédiatement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Matt, son petit ami. Elle se représenta son visage, son sourire charmeur et ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement profond. Elle se souvint de sa manière de voler sur son balai pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Matt était batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle et sa relation avec Lyann durait depuis leur première année. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'école elle-même. Elle se surprit à languir la rentrée dans un mois. Elle allait entamer sa septième et dernière année dans le château de Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard. Lyann tourna les yeux vers son balai de course avec l'envie subite de voler. Elle jouait au poste de poursuiveuse et était la seule fille que Serpentard ait jamais eue dans son équipe de Quidditch. Se laissant emporter par ses pensées, les visages de deux de ses amis qui jouaient au même poste qu'elle dans son équipe lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Lyann se souvint alors immédiatement des fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et de leur complicité, qui ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas forcément à Matt.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim et décida donc d'oublier son petit ami pour quelques instant. Juste le temps pour elle de descendre se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents ainsi que son frère qui dormaient à poing fermés et sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Elle n'éclaira pas la lumière car elle connaissait chaque recoin de sa maison et arrivait à se déplacer même dans le noir. Elle descendit ensuite l'escalier qui n'était pas plus éclairé que le couloir et manqua de tomber sur la deuxième marche. Quand elle eut enfin atteint la cuisine où il faisait moins sombre que dans les autres pièces, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha. A ce moment précis un courant d'air traversa la pièce, faisant remonter un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne. Elle se releva alors brutalement et aperçu une faible lumière dans le hall d'entrée.

Lyann fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où pouvait venir cette clarté étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cet endroit-là. Le cœur battant, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir un bruit quelconque dans le silence endormi de la maison. Elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers toujours sans lumière, puis fouilla du regard la cuisine et le couloir. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le rayon de lumière qui éclairait l'entrée. Lyann, qui avait hérité de la curiosité maladive de sa mère, se dirigea doucement vers le hall pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer.

Elle se mit lentement en marche, ses pas glissant sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La porte de l'entrée était grande ouverte et laissait entrer la lumière de la rue dans la pièce. Lyann savait bien que sa mère fermait toujours la porte à double tour chaque soir. Elle sentit des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos et porta la main à sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette magique.

- On non ! Mais quelle conne ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa baguette était sagement posée sur son bureau dans sa chambre.

Elle commença à faire marche arrière en marchant à reculons pour monter réveiller ses parents lorsqu'un bruit parvint à ses oreilles, lui glaçant le sang. Une lame de parquet venait de grincer dans le salon. Lyann serra les dents et prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas hurler. Elle qui connaissait sa maison par cœur savait bien que la seule lame bruyante du salon était la deuxième sur la droite de la porte. Et elle ne grinçait que lorsque quelqu'un marchait dessus. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle s'était cachée là des dizaines de fois lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle jouait avec son frère.

Une douleur la prit dans l'estomac. Tout à coup, la faim avait laissé place à la peur. Faisant volte-face sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers le tiroir à couvert de la cuisine et se saisit d'un couteau à viande. En l'absence de sa baguette, ça restait toujours sa meilleure défense.

Une pointe de bois froide et dure toucha sa nuque. Paralysée de peur, elle ferma les yeux en priant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et s'il vous plaît, qu'elle puisse se réveiller tout de suite parce que c'était plus drôle maintenant. Mais une voix dure et masculine résonna dans son dos, lui confirmant qu'elle était bien éveillée.

- Lyann, dit la voix, je te rencontre enfin.

- Désolée, j'vous connais pas.

- C'est inutile, _lui_ te connaît. _Il_ s'est beaucoup renseigné sur toi et trouve que tu corresponds parfaitement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais de qui vous me parlez ?

- _Il_ veut que tu rejoignes ses effectifs, _il_ te récompensera pour ta fidélité.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, quels effectifs ? Vous êtes taré !

- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu es très intelligente, et _il_ veut des personnes comme toi dans ses rangs. _Il_ t'a observée. _Il_ veut que sa prochaine recrue, ce soit toi.

Lyann sentit l'homme accentuer la pression de la baguette sur sa nuque. Serrant les doigts sur son couteau, elle essayait de réfléchir le plus vite possible. Si elle était aussi intelligente que le disait l'homme qui la menaçait de sa baguette, elle devrait pouvoir trouver une solution pour se sortir de là.

Et, stupidement, elle se retourna et lança à l'aveuglette son couteau sur l'homme. Dérapant sur le sol tandis qu'il poussait un cri de douleur, elle monta les escaliers en courant. Tâtonnant dans le noir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle en bloquant la poignée. Effrayés par le bruit, ses parents se réveillèrent en sursaut et fixèrent sur elle des yeux étonnés.

- Bon sang Lyann, que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Y'a un homme dans la maison, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Y'a un HOMME dans la maison ! répéta-t-elle. Il m'a menacée de sa baguette en me disant des trucs bizarres.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui empoigna sa propre baguette et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la porte. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme encapuchonné qui poussait devant lui Sidney, le frère de Lyann.

- Oh non, s'écria la jeune fille. J'ai oublié Sidney !

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? se lamenta la mère de Lyann qui avait soudain retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Ton intelligence fait honneur aux Serpentard, et _il_ voudrait que tu rejoignes ses rangs, dit l'homme en s'adressant à la jeune Serpentard.

- Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez enfin ? s'exclama le père de Lyann qui avait fait un pas en avant.

Il leva sa baguette en direction de l'homme, mais ne fit rien car il craignait de blesser son fils en lançant un sortilège.

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et c'est elle qu'_il_ veut rallier à sa cause…

- JAMAIS ! cria Lyann

- Dans ce cas je vais être dans l'obligation de me séparer de ton frère… c'est ça que tu veux ?

Le frère de Lyann, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation, commença à remuer légèrement pour faire signe à sa sœur. Lyann essaya de ne pas y prêter attention car elle savait que Sidney lui dirait de répondre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se rallie à Voldemort. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Je ne pense pas que vous oserez le faire… dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Mais elle regretta immédiatement ses propres paroles. L'homme leva alors subitement sa baguette vers Sidney et regarda fixement Lyann.

- Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort. Sidney ouvrit la bouche en regardant sa sœur, mais il ne pu prononcer aucun son et tomba sur le sol. Il était mort. La mère de Lyann poussa alors un cri désemparé et voulu rejoindre son fils qui ne bougeait plus du tout à présent. Son mari la rattrapa alors par le bras et la ramena sur le lit où elle s'effondra en pleurant. Puis, voyant que le père de Lyann s'avançait dangereusement vers lui avec sa baguette tendue, le Mangemort leva à nouveau sa baguette.

- Avada Kedavra ! dit-il une deuxième fois d'une voix à glacer le sang.

- NOOOOOOOOOON !

Cette fois-ci c'était Lyann qui avait crié. Elle avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et ne bougeait plus de peur que le Mangemort ne se décide de nouveau à attaquer.

- Alors Lyann ? Tu as bien réfléchi à ma proposition ? Ne veux-tu pas te rallier à nous ? Où préfères-tu peut-être que je continue ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

Il se tourna alors vers la mère de Lyann tout en regardant la jeune Serpentard. Désemparée, celle-ci tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son regard parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta sur Sidney. Son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant. Ce même petit frère avec qui elle était très complice était à présent mort et elle savait que maintenant elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui. Puis elle se rappela alors qu'un jour elle lui avait fait une promesse. Cette promesse elle s'en souvenait très bien et à présent elle entendait ses propres paroles : « T'inquiètes pas p'tit frère… je serais toujours là pour toi et je te protègerai toujours… quoi qu'il arrive… promis ». Elle lui avait dit ces mots un jour quand elle était en troisième année et que lui n'était encore qu'en deuxième année. Ce jour là une bande de Serdaigle de l'âge de Lyann s'en était prit à Sidney. Elle était alors allée remonter les bretelles de ces troisièmes années en leur disant de ne plus jamais s'en prendre a lui.

Lyann revint alors de ses pensées et son regard se tourna vers son père qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son héro. Etant petite, elle s'était même promis de se marier avec lui, et avait donc été très déçue en apprenant que celui-ci était déjà marié avec sa propre mère. Elle se rappela alors avoir fait la tête à sa mère qui avait dû lui expliquer une bonne vingtaine de fois que elle aussi un jour trouverait le prince charmant. Une voix la sortit alors de sa rêverie.

- Je suis vraiment très déçu par ton manque de bon sens… lui dit le Mangemort …et je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sera autant que moi. Dis au revoir à ta chère mère…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que déjà sa mère ne bougeait plus, étendue sur son lit. A présent Lyann sanglotait silencieusement. Puis le Mangemort se tourna vers elle, sa baguette toujours tendue. A ce moment précis sa vie défila devant ses yeux, une vie longue de dix-sept ans en l'espace d'une demi seconde. On lui avait toujours dit que ce phénomène se produisait avant de mourir, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. A présent elle revoyait Sidney quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, puis sa mère ainsi que son père et sa dernière vision avant de voir cette lumière verte aveuglante fut Matt avec qui elle avait toujours été très heureuse. Ce fut l'ultime visage qu'elle vit avant de tomber au sol.

Immobile

Froide

Morte…

Il tourna les pages du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il observa le joueur voler d'un bord à l'autre du cadre de la photo sans le voir vraiment. En bref, il s'ennuyait à en mourir. La maison était silencieuse, son père était sorti travailler et sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Il entendait ses pas résonner en dessous de sa chambre.

Il se leva du lit où il s'était affalé et décida de faire un peu de rangement pour tuer le temps.

- Je dois vraiment m'emmerder comme un rat mort si j'en suis réduit à ranger ma chambre, se dit-il à lui-même pour se tenir compagnie.

Il prit les robes de sorcier qui traînaient sur son lit et ouvrit la porte de son armoire pour les jeter pêle-mêle à l'intérieur. Il observa d'un œil critique le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché dans sa penderie.

Un garçon mince de presque seize ans lui renvoyait son regard sombre, caché sous des mèches noires et rebelles. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un air « saut de balai » et se fit un sourire indulgent. Ses cheveux étaient impossibles à coiffer. Mais du haut de sa taille moyenne, James Potter, qui allait entrer en sixième année au collège Poudlard se trouvait plutôt « pas mal ».

- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a contre moi, dit-il à son reflet en pensant à une jeune fille rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui rétorqua le miroir en utilisant sa propre voix, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle loupe !

- Ça c'est vrai, dit James d'un air ronchon avant de refermer son armoire.

Il se dirigea vers le mur au-dessus de son lit et contempla le calendrier magique qu'il s'était offert au début de l'été. Celui-ci comptait les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée et les cochait automatiquement. Chaque jour, il annonçait le compte à rebours d'une voix criarde qui réveillait toute la maison. A présent, on était le 2 août et 8 jours le séparaient de son anniversaire, le jour tant attendu de ses seize ans.

Il tourna la tête vers sa chouette qui dormait la tête sous l'aile dans sa cage. Il se souvint qu'il devait écrire à Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, pour lui demander de venir pour fêter l'événement. Il savait que Sirius avait une famille très particulière et qu'il aurait besoin d'au moins une semaine pour négocier sa venue. Malheureusement, ce jour tombait à une période de pleine lune et il ne pouvait inviter Remus Lupin, un autre de ses amis car celui-ci se trouvait être un loup-garou. Quand à Peter, il était en vacances avec ses parents et ne rentrerait pas avant deux semaines.

Mais pour l'instant, James devait s'avouer qu'il avait la flemme d'affronter une plume et une feuille de parchemin pour écrire une longue lettre. En fait, il avait la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il décida de descendre rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et estima à la position du soleil qu'il devait être 6 heures environ. Son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son travail. Mike Potter travaillait au ministère de la magie dans le département des Jeux et Sports magiques. Il avait de nombreux amis haut placés dont des Aurors et il ramenait souvent des nouvelles passionnantes lorsqu'il rentrait. James sortit alors de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre sa mère qui était toujours en train de préparer le dîner du soir.

- Alors 'man, ça va ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? 'pa arrive à quelle heure ce soir ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il va pas tarder, ou du moins j'espère…

- Au faite 'man, vous êtes toujours O.K pour que Sirius vienne ici pour mon anniversaire, et est-ce qu'il peut rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Tu sais bien comment sont ses parents ? Et tu sais bien que lui il essaye de les éviter le plus possible ?

- Oui, oui… et toi tu sais très bien que Sirius peut venir quand il veut…

A ce moment-là, le père de James entra dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air abattu et James, le remarquant tout de suite lui demanda :

- Bah alors 'pa, t'en fais une tête d'enterrement. Qu'est qu'y a ? Ca va pas ? Allez avoue, tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Croupton ?

Mais son père ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soufflant bruyamment.

- Chéri ? Lui demanda sa femme, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- En fait j'ai là une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il. Et je ne sais pas par où commencer pour vous l'avouer.

- Mais...

- Katie, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir maintenant que j'ai commencé. Ce sera plus facile pour moi.

Elle se tu immédiatement et regarda son mari. James quant à lui s'était assis et regardait aussi son père. Il commençait vraiment à devenir inquiet et attendait avec impatience que Mike continue. Celui-ci releva la tête vers son fils. James ne reconnut pas ce regard qui, d'habitude rieur était à présent triste et plein de chagrin.

- Bon voilà, commença-t-il en regardant fixement son fils, hier, tard dans la soirée, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, un homme s'est introduit dans la maison de ton oncle… ils étaient tous endormis sauf Lyann apparemment… C'était un mangemort.

- Quoi ? s'écria James en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils vont bien au moins ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'ils n'ont rien !

Son père le fixa de ses yeux humides des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler.

- Je suis désolé James…

- NON ! C'est pas possible ! J'te crois pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? gémit Katie en s'affalant sur une chaise, une main sur le cœur.

- On ne sait pas tout… on a juste retrouvé les corps. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une chambre.

- Et… comment ? demanda faiblement James, s'attendant au pire.

- Avada Kedavra, lâcha son père en baissant la tête. L'enterrement est prévu pour demain.

Il se leva et, le pas chancelant, sortit de la pièce. Abattu, James ne savait plus quoi faire. Lyann était sa plus proche cousine et il l'adorait. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa propre sœur. Il venait de perdre d'un seul coup quatre membres de sa famille et ne parvenait pas à revenir du choc. Sa mère ne disait rien, assise à côté de lui, la main toujours sur le cœur. Elle semblait déconnectée du monde extérieur.

James se leva à son tour et alla dans sa chambre. Il n'en ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard lorsque sa mère l'appela pour dîner. Pendant le repas, personne ne parla. Il régnait une certaine tension. James ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait ; pas plus qu'à ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de verser de l'eau dans son assiette et de tenter de manger sa serviette avec sa fourchette. Il réfléchissait à tout ce temps passé avec ses cousins. Il se rappelait les nombreuses farces qu'ils avaient montées ensemble et les innombrables blagues qu'ils avaient faites à leurs parents. Il les aimait beaucoup, et tout particulièrement sa cousine avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait son cousin, mais il le trouvait largement plus ennuyeux. Sidney était également à Poudlard dans la même classe que James, mais il traînait le plus souvent avec une bande de « Bouffons sans cervelle » comme James aimait bien les appeler. Il appréciait aussi son oncle et sa tante avec qui il avait toujours partagé de très bons moments. Son oncle était le frère de Mike, il était donc également sorcier, portait des lunettes tout comme son frère, mais était bien plus grand que lui. Il ne pouvait avoir les cheveux que noirs et, bien évidemment, en bataille, comme les avaient eu tous les Potter jusqu'à présent. Sa tante quand à elle était moldue, plutôt petite, elle avait les yeux gris et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle remontait apparemment d'une longue lignée de sorciers du nom de Malfoy. James n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais savait très bien que cette famille ne pouvait supporter d'avoir une cracmole dans la famille, et l'avait donc reniée depuis longtemps. Mais elle, dégoûtée des concepts de sa famille, avait toujours voulu que ses enfants ne méprisent ni les cracmols, ni les moldus.

Quand il revint à la réalité, James s'aperçut qu'il venait d'essayer de manger une pomme de terre avec sa petite cuillère. Son père le regardait, apparemment étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire. James s'excusa auprès de ses parents en prétendant qu'il n'avait plus faim et monta dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit ses parents monter et fermer la porte de leur chambre. Il n'y prêta pas attention, mais quelques secondes après il perçut des voix dans la pièce voisine. Comme James était curieux, il écouta ce que disaient ses parents.

- … eh bien en fait quand Maugrey m'a expliqué c'était très flou, disait Mike à voix basse, d'après ce qu'il ma dit les caméras du salon ont pris quelques images…

- Des caméras ? s'étonna Katie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu sais que ma belle-sœur a toujours voulu élever ses enfants dans un monde partagé entre les sorciers et les moldus ? Et bien les caméras sont apparemment un système de sécurité moldu qu'elle a fait installer chez eux. Je crois que ce sont des petites boîtes noires qui enregistrent tout ce qui se passe. Les caméras se sont déclenchées peu après que la porte d'entrée ait été forcée de l'extérieur.

- Alors, on a réussi à savoir qui avait commis ce crime ? Non ?

- Apparemment non, le meurtrier s'est introduit dans la maison un peu après que Lyann soit descendue. Elle devait certainement avoir faim car le réfrigérateur était toujours ouvert lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés. Elle a dû voir de la lumière dans le couloir et là, la caméra a prit quelques images : l'homme s'est mis derrière elle, il lui a parlé –la caméra ne peut pas enregistrer les sons- en la menaçant de sa baguette magique…

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuée tout de suite ? Si tout ce qu'il voulait était la tuer pourquoi a-t-il attendu qu'elle aille voir ses parents ? lui demanda Katie. Il voulait certainement lui demander quelque chose d'important pour attendre comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est ce qu'ont pensé les Aurors. Mais ils n'ont aucune idée précise.

Mike réfléchit un moment et reprit :

- A ce moment là, Lyann avait un couteau dans la main, je pense que le Mangemort ne l'avait pas vu car il le lui aurait sûrement prit dans le cas contraire. Lyann lui a alors jeté le couteau dessus et est partie en courant vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle a réussit à le toucher à l'épaule droite. Il saignait abondamment, mais les Aurors n'ont retrouvé aucune tache de sang sur le sol. On pense qu'il a prit le couteau avec lui pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Après ça il est monté à l'étage et donc on n'a pas pu avoir plus d'image car il n'y a aucune caméra en haut…

James retourna se coucher sur son lit. Il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, mais à présent ce n'était plus de la tristesse qu'il éprouvait, mais de la haine. De la haine envers tous ces Mangemort qu'il détestait tant, mais surtout une haine incomparable envers Voldemort qui avait causé trop de terreur et de panique dans ce monde déjà bien affaibli.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta à nouveau et James se remit à écouter la conversation de ses parents :

- …les Aurors n'ont été avertis que lorsque qu'un passant sorcier les a alertés…. la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de leur maison.

A ce moment-là, James sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement et comprit que sa mère avait ressenti la même chose que lui car elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle avait certainement essayé de retenir pour ne pas réveiller James qu'elle croyait endormi. Mais James savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là. La douleur de la perte de sa famille était encore trop présente. Seulement, il se souvint que l'enterrement devait avoir lieu le lendemain et il préférait y être en forme plutôt que d'être tellement épuisé qu'il ne comprendrait pas la moitié de ce qui y serait dit. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en pensant qu'il y avait de cela encore un jour, sa cousine était vivante et heureuse.

- James ? James ! résonna une voix lointaine.

- Koikeskispass ? ronchonna-t-il.

Puis son esprit retrouva le chemin de sa mémoire et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus de cousins, pas plus qu'il n'avait d'oncle ni de tante. Refoulant ses pleurs, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser la fraîcheur matinale le réveiller.

- C'est bon maman, cria-t-il, je suis debout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère fit irruption dans la chambre, un paquet rouge sombre sous le bras. Bordeaux. Rouge sang. La couleur que les sorciers portaient lors d'un deuil. Katie avait déjà mit sa propre robe de sorcier à capuche, le tout, rouge. Elle tendit à James le paquet qu'elle tenait.

- Tiens, c'est ta tenue, lui dit-elle d'une voix blanche accompagnée d'un sourire forcé. Enfile-la et descends nous rejoindre en bas, on est déjà pas très en avance. Qu'est-ce que je te prépare pour ton petit déjeuner ?

- Pas faim, répondit James.

- Tu n'as déjà rien mangé hier soir poussin…

D'habitude, James détestait que sa mère lui donne ce genre de surnom ridicule mais cette fois-ci, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Katie avait besoin d'autant de réconfort que lui et repousser ses marques d'affections ne ferait que la blesser davantage. Cette dernière sembla comprendre son silence et n'insista pas plus pour le forcer à manger. Elle se doutait qu'il se rattraperait lorsque Sirius viendrait car lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, les deux adolescents passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'empiffrer de choses et d'autres. Samara : J'en connais d'autres qui font ça… Faisant demi-tour, Katie se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers son fils et lui fit un sourire douloureux.

- Très bien James. Alors mets vite ta robe et descends. On t'attend.

- OK.

James déplia la robe et l'enfila pensivement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que son reflet dans le miroir lui cria qu'il l'avait mise à l'envers. Après que tout ait été remis dans le bon ordre, James passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se faire sa coiffure habituelle « saut de balai ». Mais il renonça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il passait ses doigts derrière ses oreilles sans soulever la moindre mèche de cheveux. Il entendait en dessous de lui quelqu'un s'impatienter et faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Reconnaissant le pas nerveux de son père, il se décida à descendre.

- Ca y est, tout est près ? lui demanda sa mère en le voyant arriver.

Dans la lueur de la cuisine, James remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses traits étaient fatigués. Elle semblait n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi. Son père était silencieux et paraissait agité de tics nerveux. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva.

- Bon, alors on y va, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Ils sortirent tous les trois sur le pas de la porte et se rassemblèrent sur le trottoir. Mike sortit sa baguette magique et vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne passait près d'eux. Puis il leva sa baguette quelques secondes. Immédiatement, un immense bus violet à double impériale à l'avant duquel était gravé en lettre d'or « Magicobus » apparut. Un jeune homme en descendit et regarda ses trois nouveaux clients en récitant un texte d'une voix monocorde.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, je m'appelle Ernie Mc Fill et je serai votre contrôleur le long de cette virée. Faîtes un signe avec votre baguette et…

- Oui bon ça va, le coupa Mike, on connaît la chanson. Trois tickets s'il vous plaît et nous désirons nous rendre au cimetière de Maidstone.

- Très bien, montez, répondit Ernie en leur tendant trois tickets froissés et jaunis en échange des quelques pièces que lui donnait Mike.

Le voyage à bord du Magicobus se passa sans incident et James l'avait prit tellement de fois qu'il ne s'étonnait même plus de le voir foncer dans les trottoirs et les bornes à incendie qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Il était assis entre ses deux parents et son père lui serra l'épaule pour lui donner du courage.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du Magicobus, la famille Potter ne passa pas inaperçue, car même s'il était devenu fréquent de voir des gens tout habillés de bordeaux, tout le monde savait que c'était un signe de malheur. Aussi les gens s'écartaient respectueusement sur leur passage et ils avaient quelquefois droit à des signes d'encouragement ou des sourires de compassion. James haïssait ce genre de comportement de la part de personnes qui ne comprenaient rien à leur douleur et ne partageaient même pas leur deuil. Il avait envie de hurler et une haine envers Voldemort et ses mangemorts grandissait en lui.

- Je deviendrai Auror, dit-il entre ses dents. Je serai un Auror et je leur ferai payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu entends Lyann, je te vengerai !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au portail du cimetière. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, leur capuche rouge sang relevée sur la tête. D'un même mouvement, les trois restants de la famille Potter ajustèrent leurs propres capuches sur leurs visages et pénétrèrent dans le lieu sacré et silencieux. Immédiatement un jeune homme à la carrure d'athlète se précipita vers eux.

- Oh Matt ! s'exclama Katie en serrant le garçon dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu tiens le coup ?

- J'essaie mais c'est dur, répondit celui-ci. La seule qui me fait tenir c'est la pensée que la pourriture qui a fait ça soit arrêtée et envoyée à Azkaban. J'espère que les détraqueurs vont le vampiriser le plus lentement possible pour qu'il souffre tout le reste de sa vie.

- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, dit James d'une voix amère.

Matt semblait très différent de la dernière fois où James l'avait vu. Il n'avait plus son éternel sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les filles et son visage était triste. On pouvait voir, rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux qui s'était éteint, qu'il était anéanti.

- Et toi James ? demanda Matt. Tu tiens le choc ? Je sais que tu étais très proche de Lyann.

- Pas autant que toi, répondit celui-ci.

- C'était peut-être ma petite amie et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer mais elle faisait partie de ta famille, ton propre sang.

- Ouais, fut la seule réponse que James parvint à donner avant de choisir de s'installer dans un profond mutisme.

Les Potter se dirigèrent vers le reste des personnes conviées à l'enterrement. James remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des membres de la famille de son père ainsi que quelques amis. Personne n'était venu pleurer sa tante. C'était pourtant une femme exceptionnelle selon le goût de James et c'était injuste que sa famille l'ait complètement abandonnée.

Mike et Katie allèrent saluer les membres de la famille dont certains pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Le couple et leurs enfants étaient très appréciés parmi les sorciers. Tous étaient vêtus de la même robe rouge bordeaux dont le capuchon était relevé pour cacher une partie du visage et certaines sorcières avaient accroché des boutons de roses noires à leurs poignets. James ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter toute la tristesse de ces gens réunis et s'approcha des quatre cercueils de verre alignés sur la terre. Chacun d'eux était recouvert d'une voile de soie noire transparente et posé devant une pierre tombale lisse et sans inscription. James contempla les visages paisibles aux yeux fermés de son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins avec un tiraillement au cœur. Soudain, une faible agitation secoua le groupe compact des malheureux conviés et James comprit que la cérémonie allait commencer.

_Tant de colère _

_Pour pas grand-chose._

_Soupçons d'hier,_

_Paupières closes._

_Rester ainsi_

_Tu l'oses…_

Toutes les personnes présentes firent un cercle autour des cercueils et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Les enterrements étaient les seules occasions où même les sorciers de premier cycle avaient le droit de se servir de leur baguette. James sortit la sienne dont le bout s'alluma d'une pâle lueur blanche qui répandit bientôt une douce lueur sur son visage. Il leva la tête et vit que tout le monde avait fait comme lui. A présent, chaque personne tenait une baguette illuminée dans sa main.

_On ferait couler trop de plumes_

_Sur nos matins d'encre_

_Laisser tomber l'écume_

_Dans ce silence_

_On pourrait se taire et s'entendre..._

D'un même mouvement, tous les sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel et prononcèrent à voix haute les noms des quatre défunts. Immédiatement, leurs baguettes lancèrent des filaments de lumière blanche et brillante qui s'unirent tous pour former une boule éclatante, comme une lanterne qui brillerait au-dessus d'eux. Puis la lumière émit un bref éclair qui, l'espace d'une seconde éclaira tous les visages encapuchonnés levés vers le ciel avant de se séparer en quatre boules plus petites, chacune étincelant d'une couleur différente. L'une était blanche, la deuxième jaune, la troisième rouge et enfin la dernière violette. Leurs lumières éclairèrent les voiles noirs qui recouvraient les cercueils tandis que ceux-ci s'enfonçaient lentement dans la terre.

_Plus de prières,_

_Trop de rancunes,_

_Un cœur où l'on voit à travers_

_Une issue pour chacune _

_De nos nuits..._

James regarda les cercueils transparents s'enfoncer dans le sol et fixa une dernière fois le visage de sa cousine comme pour graver cette ultime image dans sa mémoire.

- Adieu, murmura-t-il. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Lyann.

Lorsque les cercueils eurent entièrement disparu sous leurs pieds, les boules de lumières se mirent à descendre doucement vers les tombes, éclairant la terre de leurs lueurs colorées. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, elles donnèrent chacune naissance à une fleur qui s'ouvrit, s'épanouit, et mourut sous leurs yeux. La lumière blanche se posa sur la tombe de la tante de James et fut remplacée par un lys. Sur la tombe de son oncle se posa la lumière jaune d'où sortit une tulipe. La sépulture de Lyann, qui avait eu droit à la lueur rouge donna naissance à une magnifique rose. Quand à Sidney, la boule de lumière violette s'était posée sur sa tombe d'où naquit un petit bouquet de lavande.

_On ferait couler trop de plumes_

_Sur nos matins d'encre_

_Laisser tomber l'écume_

_Dans ce silence_

_On pourrait se taire et s'entendre…_

Après quoi tout le monde garda les yeux fixés sur le sol dans l'attente de l'évènement suivant. James entendit quelques reniflements accompagnés de sanglots étouffés venir de la personne qui lui faisait face. C'était une vieille dame qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain, les tombes s'illuminèrent d'une dernière lueur. D'une couleur semblable à une aurore boréale, une lumière remonta en une fraction de seconde le long des pierres tombales, inscrivant au passage le nom du défunt qui reposait là. Puis la vive lumière alla se perdre dans le ciel déjà éclairé par le soleil.

_Si tendre silence_

_Silence_

_Ce silence est si tendre…_

La dernière étape de l'enterrement avait eu lieu.

Ils étaient morts. C'était définitif. On les avait enterrés, si jeunes. Et maintenant leurs noms reposeraient pour l'éternité sur cette pierre froide et dure. Ils avaient rejoint leur dernière demeure.

_On ferait couler trop de plumes_

_Sur nos matins d'encre_

_Laisser tomber l'écume_

_Dans ce silence_

_On pourrait se taire et entendre_

_Les rêves en sommeil_

_Pour des matins qui dansent_

_Faire la belle…_

James était assis sur le divan du salon. Il était anéantit et n'osait même plus bouger. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. A quoi venait-il d'assister ? A vrai dire il ne le savait plus lui-même et il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il avait trop peur que cette blessure, qui ne faisait que commencer à guérir, ne se rouvre a nouveau. Il décida donc de monter dans sa chambre. Il était maintenant décidé à écrire à Sirius. Il était le seul qui le comprendrait vraiment et qui saurait trouver les mots justes pour le consoler.

Il prit donc une plume -sa plus belle- un parchemin, ainsi que de l'encre, et commença à écrire pour déverser sa colère, son chagrin, son désarroi, mais surtout pour demander à son meilleur ami de venir passer quelque jours chez lui pour fêter son anniversaire.

**Fin du Premier Chapitre**

P'tite note des Auteurs : Nous sommes vraiment désolées, mais le premier chapitre ne pouvait être que lugubre (par rapport a notre histoire). En contrepartie, nous vous promettons des chapitres beaucoup plus gais à venir avec : beaucoup de fous rires, autant de prise de tête et quelques histoires romantiques. On espère que vous n'avez pas trop utilisé de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre **J. **A très bientôt !


	2. Le Chemin de la Liberté

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteurs : Fallen Angel et Samara

Disclaimer : Partout et longtemps j'ai cherché

Le monde que JK a inventé

Mais il ne m'appartient pas,

Pas plus que les perso ne sont à moi.

BOOOOOOOOOUH !

Résumé (très général) : On est à Poudlard en 1976 (Nooooooooooooon ? sans déc' ?) et Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé et il est pas près de venir. Les héros sont les Maraudeurs comme tout le monde s'en doute et le méchant c'est Voldemort pour changer un peu (et oui, il faisait déjà chier le monde en 1976). Et tout ce petit monde (sauf Voldemort bien sûr) va rentrer en sixième année au collège Poudlard…

Comme dans ce chapitre, il commence à y avoir beaucoup de personnages, on va vous faire un petit récapitulatif de tout ce (beau) petit monde :

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Mike Potter : Père de James, grand-père de Harry si vous préférez. Travaille au ministère de la magie dans le département des Jeux et Sports Magique.

Katie Potter : Mère de James, est mère au foyer pour le moment. Bah peut-être qu'après elle va tellement se faire chier (pardon), s'emmerder qu'elle va travailler.

Lyann Potter : Très proche cousine de James, qui est (malheureusement) morte dans le chapitre précédent. Elle allait rentrer en Septième année à Serpentard au collège Poudlard. Toute sa famille (ses parents, et son frère) se sont fait assassiner en même temps qu'elle dans sa propre maison.

Regulus Black : Petit frère de Sirius (de deux ans) et très antipathique. De toute façon vous le constaterez bien dans ce chapitre. Il fait également ses études à Poudlard. D'ailleurs comme pratiquement tous les persos de cette histoire (comme ça c'est un truc de moins a dire a chaque fois).

Sill Black : Père de Sirius. Tient une boutique de magie noir dans l'allée des embrume.

Beladra Black : Mère de Sirius. La famille Black étant très riche, la mère de Sirius n'a donc pas besoin de travailler. La chance ! (p'tite note de Fallen Angel : j'crois que je vais épouser Sirius) (p'tite réponse de Samara : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! c'est moi qui vais me marier avec, t'as pas vu il a mon nom sur son front !).

Bellatrix Black : Cousine de Sirius du côté paternel. Elle était à Serpentard et a quitté l'école depuis trois ans. Bon j'crois que celle là on l'aime pas… je sais pas pourquoi. Et vous ? D'ailleurs Sirius éprouve lui aussi une certaine aversion pour elle. C'est normal quand on voit ce qu'elle lui fait plus tard L

Andromeda Black : Sœur de Bellatrix, donc cousine de Sirius. Elle a un an de moins que Bellatrix. C'est donc la plus jeune des trois sœurs Black. Etonnement Sirius l'apprécie vraiment bien comparé à toute sa famille. Elle aussi est en désaccord avec les préceptes extrémistes de la famille Black. Plus tard, elle se mariera avec Tonks, un moldu, et sera reniée pour ça.

Narcissa Black : Sœur de Bellatrix et Andromeda, donc encore une cousine de Sirius. Elle a maintenant fini ses études à Poudlard. C'est la plus vieilles des trois sœurs. Elle ne fait pas d'études supérieures car elle est déjà destinée à épouser Lucius Malfoy qui est, bien sûr, riche. (Fallen Angel : j'crois que j'vais épouser son héritier… c'est-à-dire DracoJ) (Samara: Lui tu peux, il m'intéresse pas… moi j'ai Siiiiiriiiiiuus).

Verney Black : Père de Bellatrix et compagnie (y'en a marre de tous ces noms), donc oncle de Sirius. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il l'aime bien. Comme tout les Black il est très, très, très riche, il a plusieurs maisons en Angleterre, et comme tout les Black, il est très, très, très con (F.A : à part bien sûr Siri mon chou) (Samara : hhhééééé !) (F.A : bon d'accord, à part Siri ton chou).

Shera Black : Mère de Bellatrix et cie (y'en a vraiment un peu beaucoup, moyennement, très marre de tout ces noms). Comme toute les Femmes Black de cette famille de bourge, elle ne travaille pas.

Rodolphus Lestrange : Futur mari de Bellatrix. Il a finit ces études depuis un bon bout de temps dans le collège Poudlard, où il était Serpentard. Il ne travaille pas encore. En gros c'est un flemmard.

**2- Le chemin de la Liberté**

Sirius était assis, à table, avec toute sa famille qui lui inspirait tant de haine et qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout supporter. Il écoutait Verney Black refaire le monde avec ses « si » et « le Seigneur des Ténèbre ». Ainsi que Bellatrix Black, la Fille de Verney qui lui vouait presque un culte de la personnalité, et son futur prétendant Rodolphus Lestrange qui approuvaient tout deux ce que disait Verney avec des « je suis tout a fait d'accord » ou « mais quelle bonne idée mon cher père ». Qu'est ce qu'il la détestait celle-là ! Tout en elle le répugner. Il avait chercher des milliers de fois, mais il n'avait jamais trouver personne envers qui il éprouver autant de rancune et de haine. Même Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de sixième année, en qui tout lui inspirait un profond dégoût, n'était pas à la hauteur de Bellatrix.

- Je suis totalement pour la purification de la race des sorciers. En fait je pense qu'aucun enfant de Moldu ne devrait pouvoir entrer dans une école de sorcellerie respectable… ni Beauxbâtons, Poudlard ou encore moins Dumstrang qui ma l'air être une très bonne école en matière de magie noire, disait Verney d'un ton qui paraissait être au dessus de tout le monde. En fait, je pense que si nous avions pu habiter en Bulgarie, Shera et moi, nous aurions sans aucun doute possible inscrit nos trois filles à cette école.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, mon cher père, il est tellement rare de nos jours qu'une école enseigne les arts de la magie noire, renchérit Bellatrix.

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que Sirius écoutait de tel discours et à présent il n'en pouvait plus. Pas une seule fois il n'avait ouvert la bouche, ni prononcé un mot. En fait il ne se souvenait même pas avoir demandé le sel pour donner un peu de goût a cette mixture informe qui ressemblait plus à de la nourriture pour chien qu'à quoi que soit d'autre. Il se contentait de donner des coups de fourchette dans son assiette avec une moue dégoûtée.

A présent la conversation s'orientait vers Voldemort pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Sirius savait bien que les seules personnes qui appelaient Voldemort « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », était ses partisans ou les Mangemorts. C'est pour cela que Sirius avait passé toute la soirée à soupçonner sa famille tout entière d'être des Mangemorts. Il en était même venu à la conclusion qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette famille puisque qu'il était hors de question pour lui de devenir Mangemort ou même d'en côtoyer un d'un peu trop près.

Il se concentra sur la conversation pour savoir à quel moment il pourrait y mettre son grain de sel :

- … et bien évidement je trouve ça tout à fait normal de sa par ! disait Sill, le père de Sirius, tout en regardant alternativement Bellatrix, sa sœur Narcissa et leur père Verney.

- D'ailleurs mon chéri, dit Beladra, la mère de Sirius tout en regardant Sill, je pense également que ceci n'était qu'un horrible malentendu, ce ne pouvait être qu'un accident. Nous savons tous très bien que Andric Reynolt perdait un peu le tête ces derniers temps, et c'est pratiquement impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbre l'ai tué. Je doute qu'il ait jamais tué personne.

- Mais voyons bien sûr Beladra, il a des idées si justes… ajouta Sill.

Sirius rigola intérieurement. Ce que ses parent pouvaient être naïfs ! Sirius savait bien qu'ils appréciaient les idées politiques de Voldemort, mais ils le pensaient trop bon pour pouvoir tuer des gens rien que pour les rallier à sa cause. C'est donc pour cela que même si tous les événements portaient à croire que Voldemort avait fait une victime, Sill et Beladra le défendaient toujours quoi qu'il en soit, en disant que ceci n'était qu'une « machination », un « malentendu » ou même une « erreur » de la part des Aurors.

Sirius jeta un regard à la personne assise en face de lui : Andromeda. C'était de loin sa préférée parmi toutes ces cousines. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup quand au caractère, bien qu'elle soit moins grande gueule que lui. Elle était si différente du reste de la famille Black, si normale. Et tout comme Sirius, ses parents semblaient considérer qu'elle était une tare plutôt qu'une fierté. Elle haïssait autant que lui Voldemort et ses idées sur la purification de la race. Elle avait même toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle épouserait un moldu lorsqu'elle en aurait l'âge. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de préparer des mariages arrangés pour lui assurer des héritiers de « sang pur » mais elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour faire fuir ses prétendants.

- Et, mon cher Rodolphus, demanda Sill au petit ami de sa nièce, maintenant que vos études sont terminées, vous êtes libre. Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire de votre vie ?

- Et bien j'avais sérieusement envisagé une carrière au ministère, histoire que des gens compétents dirigent ce pays… Mais j'ai eu une autre idée, et finalement, je pense que je vais tenter d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a besoin de personnes capables à ses côtés, des gens qui lui seront fidèles dans la gloire comme dans la mort.

A ces mots, Sirius recracha sur la nappe toute l'eau du verre qu'il venait de boire tandis qu'en face de lui, Andromeda s'étouffait avec un morceau de viande. Ils posèrent tous deux le même regard dégoûté sur Rodolphus en secouant la tête pour manifester leur désaccord. A présent, tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers eux et les regardait comme s'ils étaient deux spécimens particulièrement dangereux.

- Sirius, un peu de tenue je te prie, lui dit sa mère sur un ton de reproche. Nous ne t'avons jamais appris à faire de telles choses.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur ton frère, gronda Sill, lui au moins est irréprochable. Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas.

A l'autre bout de la table, Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, fit un sourire carnassier à ce dernier et se redressa sur sa chaise, ajustant sa serviette sur ses genoux. Regulus était une véritable plaie humaine aux yeux de Sirius. Il avait toujours été l'enfant prodigue selon l'avis de leurs parents qui avaient fini par faire de leur cadet un enfant trop gâté. Regulus se plaisait à faire tout ce que ses parents lui ordonnaient sans broncher et à adhérer à toutes leur idées. Il se faisait un malin plaisir de briller au regard de ses parents aux endroits où Sirius les décevait encore plus que d'habitude. Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'air arrogant et le sourire niais de son frère. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à ne pas l'apprécier. Au collège, Regulus n'avait aucun véritable ami. Il avait quelques fréquentations car le nom des Black inspirait toujours du respect mais Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu entouré d'un vrai cercle d'amis. Mais en famille, Regulus prenait de l'assurance, admiré par tout le monde. Il fixa son frère en formant silencieusement les mots « ça casse ! ».

- Je t'emmerde Regulus, lâcha Sirius en reprenant son verre d'eau.

- Sirius ! cria Sill. J'exige que tu t'excuses auprès de ton frère !

- Non, répondit tranquillement le concerné.

- Sirius, je te préviens, si tu ne changes pas très vite de comportement… commença Beladra.

- Et ben quoi ? la coupa Sirius. Tu vas me punir ? J'en meure de trouille rien qu'à l'idée.

- Sill, cria Beladra, fais quelque chose ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui !

- Aussi, intervint Bellatrix, s'il avait de meilleures fréquentations, peut-être serait-il moins agressif. Il pourrait peut-être même vous rendre fiers de lui.

Verney et sa femme se regardèrent en étouffant un petit rire débordant de mépris. Ils avaient toujours pensé que leurs filles étaient les enfants les mieux élevés au monde et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien leur reprocher (mais bien sûr, ils ne parlaient jamais d'Andromeda).

- Comme si j'avais envie qu'une bande de ploucs pareils soit fière de moi ! cria Sirius en posant ses couverts.

- SIRIUS ! hurlèrent ses parents à l'unisson.

- Et encore une fois, poursuivit Bellatrix, on reconnaît là l'influence qu'ont sur lui ses amis. Avec des fréquentations comme les Potter, il ne pouvait que devenir effronté. Je suppose que tu as toujours des contacts avec cette racaille ?

- Ah oui, les Potter, dit Verney, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une famille de sang pur, non ?

- Oui, répondit Bellatrix, mais ils vouent un grand respect aux moldus. Ce sont des gens stupides, dépourvus d'intérêt. Et l'un d'eux s'est même marié avec une moldue. Ils ont eu des sang-de-bourbes qui ont souillé notre école. Leur fille, Lyann, était même à Serpentard, la honte de la plus noble des maisons.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'elle comme ça ? demanda Sirius en se calmant aussitôt. Pourquoi tu parles d'elle au passé ? Elle a quitté l'école ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? lui répondit Bellatrix avec un faux air désolé.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire qui s'élargissait en le voyant décontenancé. Elle prit une horrible voix de bébé et dit :

- Ton copain Potter ne t'a pas dit ? Remarque il n'est peut-être même pas au courant… Quelqu'un nous a débarrassé de cette chère Lyann et de toute sa famille ! Ils sont morts.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pu rien répondre. Il se contenta de regarder Bellatrix, la bouche ouverte, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Il connaissait Lyann depuis qu'il était entré au collège. James était très proche d'elle, c'était sa cousine préférée. Il la considérait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, étant un enfant unique. Sirius l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était l'une des très rares Serpentard à s'entendre avec toutes les autres maisons sans faire de différence. Son frère Sidney traînait avec une bande de bouffons sans cervelle mais il avait toujours été sympathique et Sirius n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

- Tu mens, dit-il à Bellatrix dans un grincement de dents.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle avec sa voix de bébé qui écorchait les oreilles. Et bien demande à ton copain Potter, je suis sûre qu'il approuvera. En tout cas c'est une bonne chose de faîte. Cette famille est trop impudente et ça nous fera quelques sang-de-bourbes en moins.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, renversant au passage le plat de viande posé à côté de lui. Mais peu lui importait. Si Bellatrix disait vrai, son meilleur ami venait de perdre une bonne partie de sa famille et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était sauter à la gorge de sa cousine et lui faire regretter ses paroles.

- Sirius, assieds-toi, ordonna Sill avec hargne. Tu commences à me faire perdre patience.

- Et alors ? lui répondit son fils avec insolence. Cette fille n'est qu'une garce, une saleté de sale gamine trop pourrie par ses inconscients de parents. Vous êtes tous trop stupides et naïfs et très franchement, je me demande comment on peut avoir le même sang et être aussi différents.

- C'est exactement ce que je me demande, explosa Verney. Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrat envers ta famille ! Tu portes leur nom et on te respecte pour cela ! comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à ton père et nous insulter comme tu le fais ?

- Ce nom que je porte, comme tu le dis si bien, lui rétorqua Sirius, et ben c'est ça qui me fait honte.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, ton plus gros problème ? lui demanda Bellatrix.

- Ouais, c'est toi mon problème. C'est faire partie de cette famille de fous et d'abrutis ! Non mais écoutez-vous parler, vous discutez de personnes qui sont mortes comme si c'étaient des objets.

- Et de toute façon, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis sur le sujet, lui dit sa mère. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ton comportement. Assieds-toi et tais-toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre de la soirée.

- Parce que tu crois que t'as assez d'autorité pour me donner des ordres en plus ! J'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus avec une bande d'abrutis dans votre genre. Vous m'écœurez ! Vous en êtes venu à un point où vous adorez un homme qui tue des gens pour le plaisir et vous avez l'air d'accord pour que des sang-mêlé payent pour ses idées. Non mais regardez-vous, bande d'abrutis ! Vous voyez pas plus loin que votre nombril et vous croyez que le monde entier tourne autour ! Vous pouvez bien me haïr autant que vous voulez, votre avis ne compte pas pour moi.

- Sirius, là tu dépasses les bornes, s'écria sa mère.

Beladra, d'habitude si belle, avait le visage déformé par la colère et les yeux agrandis de rage. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu une seule fois dans cet état mais étrangement, le fait de savoir qu'il provoquait un tel ressentiment chez sa mère l'enchantait. Il regarda tour à tour chaque membre de sa famille. Andromeda lui fit un petit sourire discret pour l'encourager, mais il n'y répondit pas car il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Sill paraissait sur le point de se lever aussi et Sirius savait qu'il ne serait pas tendre avec lui. En fait, il se doutait que son père éprouvait une telle aversion pour lui qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le frapper. La main dans sa poche, il empoigna sa baguette, prêt à riposter à n'importe quelle attaque. Peu lui importait qu'étant encore un sorcier de premier cycle, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Bellatrix le regardait, le regard haineux, et semblait le haïr encore plus que de coutume, si c'était encore possible.

Sirius se redressa brusquement de toute sa hauteur. La réponse à toutes ses questions était évidente, il ne voulait, et ne pouvait rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cette famille qu'il ne considérait même pas comme la sienne. Il parcourut la table d'un regard qui reflétait toute sa haine, s'arrêta un instant sur Bellatrix qui avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres, puis continua son tour de table pour ne pas avoir subitement envie de la frapper. Son attention fut alors attirée par Andromeda qui lui souriait toujours, mais elle n'avait pas le même sourire que sa sœur. Elle souriait franchement et véritablement pour le soutenir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors Sill qui essayait de dissimilait la colère qui pointait dans sa voix, si tu quittes cette table Sirius…

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, et, imperceptiblement, il fit un bref sourire à sa « véritable cousine », comme il le disait souvent, et partit à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier où il monta les marches trois à trois pour se retrouver le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entreprit de la bloquer du mieux qu'il pouvait en laissant la clé sur la serrure. Quand il eut terminé, il se jeta sur son lit et réfléchit. Non. En fait, il était en train d'imaginer la meilleure façon de leur arracher à tous les yeux pour ensuite leur faire manger, ou bien de leur faire subir le sortilège de l'Imperium pour qu'ils se jettent eux-mêmes d'une falaise haute d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Il tourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Une chouette volait dans le ciel sombre. Sirius se redressa soudain lorsqu'il la reconnut. C'était Mebrith, une chouette toute noire avec une unique tache blanche sur le dos. Sirius adorait cette chouette, tout d'abord parce qu'il la trouvait vraiment très belle et peu commune, d'une couleur insolite, mais aussi parce qu'elle appartenait à James. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle apportait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait rendre le sourire à Sirius en cet instant où il avait perdu l'envie de rire (sauf peut-être un hamburger frites).

Il se leva donc, et alla ouvrir. La chouette vola a travers la pièce vers le bureau, qui était d'ailleurs tellement en bazzard qu'elle ne pu se poser qu'après quelques secondes de réflexions. Là, elle lui tendit la patte et il prit donc la lettre qui y était attachée. Il gratifia la chouette d'une caresse sur la tête, lui ébouriffant les plumes au passage. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et déplia la lettre écrite de la main brouillonne de James.

_Salut !_

_Je vais commencer par une nouvelle assez lugubre. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais… comment te dire ça… je viens d'assister il y a quelques heures, a une cérémonie d'enterrement._

Sirius s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il repensa à ce que venait de dire Bellatrix : « _Quelqu'un nous a débarrassé de cette chère Lyann et de toute sa famille ! Ils sont morts ». _Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Comment Lyann et toute sa famille pouvaient-t-ils être morts ? Pour en être sûr, il continua de lire la lettre de James :

_Bon je vais y aller franco avec toi. Hier quand mon père est rentré à la maison, il nous a annoncé qu'un Mangemort avait pénétré chez son frère par effraction. J'ai surpris une conversation de mes parents et apparemment Lyann était levée, l'homme est arrivé derrière elle et lui a parlé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais les Aurors qui s'occupent de cette affaire pensent que c'est après elle que l'homme en avait. Tout ce que je te dit là, je l'ai appris en écoutant ce que disaient mes parents hier soir dans leur lit._

Sirius s'arrêta encore une fois de lire. Comment James pouvait-il savoir tout ça alors qu'il n'était même pas sur les lieux du crime. Mais encore une fois de plus il se rendit compte qu'il était trop, mais alors trop curieux et pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout patient, puisque la réponse à ses questions était écrite juste après. Il reprit donc sa lecture :

_Les Aurors ont retrouvé des preuves de tout ça dans la maison. Comme ma tante était Cracmole, elle avait toujours voulu avoir quelques objets qui venaient du monde Moldu chez elle pour que ses enfants soient élevés moitié sorciers, moitié Moldu. D'après ce que disait mon père, il y avait des images de tout ça dans une petite boîte noire appelée « Kamméra ». On a donc pu voir l'homme menacer Lyann. Mais tu sais comment elle était ma cousine, elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle lui a jeté un couteau de cuisine dessus et l'a touché à l'épaule droite. Ensuite elle est montée a l'étage, il l'a suivit et c'est là qu'il… enfin qu'il les a tous tués sans exception. Je sais que ce n'est pas une lettre très joyeuse mais je voulais que tu saches. _

_Je pense que tu dois te douter dans quel état je suis… j'ai envie de tout péter sur mon passage, et surtout j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de pas très joli à Voldemort et à tous ses petits cons de Mangemort._

_Mais bon, ma mère dit que je ne dois pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant, donc elle ma proposé de t'inviter. Ou plutôt, je l'ai saoulée pour que tu viennes pour mon Anniversaire… Je sais comment sont tes très chers parents, et c'est bien pour ça que je m'y suis pris un peu beaucoup en avance, et c'est bien pour ça aussi que je te pardonnerai si tu ne me répond pas tout de suite. Mais tente de négocier le mieux possible. Je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment ils en auront tellement marre de t'avoir dans leurs pattes que c'est eux qui t'enverront ici. _

_J'espère que pour toi les vacances se passent bien ?_

_A très bientôt._

_James_

Sirius releva la tête et poussa un long et profond soupir de désespoir. Pour lui c'en était trop. Tout d'abord cette dispute avec sa famille, et maintenant la mort d'une amie qu'il venait d'apprendre d'une fille qu'il détestait. Mais à présent, son plus gros souci était de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour que ses parents veuillent bien qu'il aille chez James. Après la scène qu'il venait de faire au repas, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir manger pendant une semaine. Samara : t'en fais pas mon gars, avec ce qu'on vient de s'empiffrer ce soir, on a mangé pour toi pour toute la semaine Fallen Angel : Burp ! Samara : merci pour cette charmante affirmation.

Il retourna la lettre de James, prit une plume, de l'encre, et se mit à écrire une réponse beaucoup plus brève que le récit de James :

_Salut mon pote,_

_Ce que tu me demande là va être très difficile pour moi, étant donné que je viens de rembarrer toute ma famille à un dîner qui était vraiment très ennuyeux. En fait je crois que ça va être carrément impossible de les approcher a plus de deux mètres pendant trois mois. Mais bon je vais quand même essayer !_

_Toute mes condoléance pour toi et toute ta famille que j'embrasse au passage. Je suis vraiment désolé et je sais ce que tu ressens._

_A bientôt j'espère. _

_Sirius (le bôôôôôô gosss célibataire) (enfin, j'dis pas ça pour toi mais on sait jamais, peut-être qu'une jolie fille lira cette lettre !)_

Sirius sourit en relisant sa signature qu'il n'oubliait jamais. Puis il referma la lettre, l'attacha à la patte de la chouette, qui avait attendu patiemment qu'il termine sa lecture tout en lui mordillant le bout des doigts. Puis il l'emmena près de la fenêtre. Après l'avoir regardée s'éloigner dans le noir, il soupira une deuxième fois et commença à mettre au point un nouveau plan pour que ses parents veuillent bien qu'il aille chez James.

Il alla s'étendre sur son lit en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire fléchir ses parents. Mais il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il savait que ses parents lui feraient payer cher la scène du dîner. Mais malgré la situation, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Sa famille avait mérité ce qu'il leur avait reproché. Seulement a présent, il savait que ses chances d'obtenir la permission d'aller chez James étaient plus que réduites. Même si toutes les chances du monde lui souriaient et tentaient de jouer en sa faveur, il serait obligé de rester cloîtré chez lui. Et rien que la pensée de devoir supporter toute son idiote de famille pour le reste des vacances lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac.

Il se retourna vers sa fenêtre qui était ouverte et contempla les quelques nuages que le vent chassait dans le ciel. Les étoiles étincelantes éclairaient le square Grimmaurd de leur lueur argentée. Sirius se leva d'un bond nerveux et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il avait l'impression atroce que cet endroit était plus qu'une prison qu'une maison. En tout cas, pour lui, rester ici était synonyme de torture psychologique, de harcèlement moral et d'esclavage. Il devait absolument, par n'importe quel moyen possible et imaginable se sortir de là. De plus, James avait besoin de lui et de sa présence.

Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées de plus en plus sombres et déprimantes, un pas léger se fit entendre devant sa porte, suivit de faibles coups donnés contre le bas du panneau de bois. Sirius reconnut la manière de frapper de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Mais l'elfe fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et donna trois nouveaux petits coups dans la porte. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche qu'elle ne quittait plus et leva le sortilège qui bloquait la porte. Après tout, s'il devait mieux se comporter pour obtenir l'autorisation de ses parents, mieux valait pour lui commencer tout de suite, même si cela lui en coûtait bien plus que quoi que ce soit au monde. Il détestait les hypocrites et devait pourtant agir comme tel.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter une voix douce.

- La maîtresse a envoyé Kreattur pour dire au jeune maître que les invités s'en vont et qu'il est prié de descendre au salon pour les adieux.

Sirius déglutit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage et la force d'affronter leurs regards sans dire mot. Mais tout ce qui comptait était qu'il puisse partir chez James pour son anniversaire. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la fenêtre et la rue étoilée, jetant un dernier regard à la liberté, puis entreprit de suivre Kreattur jusqu'en bas où les convives se préparaient à partir.

L'elfe ouvrit la porte du salon et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Serrant les dents, Sirius entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction et la rumeur des conversations se tu.

- Tu es descendu, dit Beladra. C'est bien. Tu vas t'excuser auprès de nos invités, leur dire au revoir et monter dans ta chambre.

S'excuser ? Sirius s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même pour saluer sa famille mais de là à s'excuser ! Il n'allait jamais accepter de se rabaisser à leur niveau, jamais il ne s'excuserait d'avoir dit la vérité. C'était se condamner soi-même devant un tribunal qui ne comptait que des juges qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour l'exécuter. Mais une voix au fond de lui parvint à ses oreilles, lui murmurant « _James_ » d'une petite voix. Sirius baissa la tête, serrant ses poings dans ses poches à s'en blanchir les jointures. Puis il leva un regard discret vers Andromeda qui le regardait d'un air compatissant, son manteau sur les épaules. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Sirius tenait beaucoup à elle et le souvenir de la cousine décédée de James lui revint en mémoire. Il se rendit soudain compte de la douleur que lui aussi éprouverait si jamais il perdait Andromeda. Cette pensée lui redonna du courage et il releva la tête. Dans sa poche il croisa les doigts puis, d'une voix faible et amère lâcha :

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit pendant le dîner.

Voilà, c'était dit. Et jamais Sirius n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse faire aussi mal. Mais la pire des tortures fut le regard triomphant et supérieur que Bellatrix arborait. Elle semblait plus ravie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été tout au long de sa vie et narguait Sirius du regard. Celui-ci préféra tourner la tête vers un autre membre de sa famille et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau pour ne pas exploser. Il se sentait rabaissé, réduit à s'excuser pour des choses qu'il était fier d'avoir dites, forcé à prétendre regretter la vérité.

- Bonsoir, dit-il de la même voix amère sans même prendre la peine de les regarder. Leur vue lui était insupportable.

Puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie pour remonter dans sa chambre. Au passage, il gratifia Andromeda d'un sourire douloureux et celle-ci lui attrapa la main au vol, la serrant dans la sienne d'un air compréhensif. Elle plongea son regard au fond de celui de son cousin et lui sourit ouvertement pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Passe de bonnes fins de vacances, petit cousin adoré, lui dit-elle.

Puis elle le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est très bien ce que tu as osé faire ce soir. Tu m'as rendu plus fière de toi que tes parents ne pourront jamais l'être de Regulus ». Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se tourna vers sa famille qui la regardait d'un air qui se rapprochait plus du dégoût que de l'effarement. Il était vrai que la famille Black avait une telle fierté que ce genre de démonstration d'affection leur était inhabituel. Sirius remarqua que le sourire triomphant de Bellatrix s'était quelque peu effacé pour laisser place à une grimace qui lui déformait le visage.

Sirius était plus en colère que jamais, mais les mots que sa cousine lui avait dis étaient très réconfortant, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, il était bien décidé à trouver une solution à son problème. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, car une demi-heure plus tard, il avait presque trouvé une stratégie qui pourrait marcher. Il allait être plus malin qu'eux car il venait de trouver l'argument qui ne pourrait que les faire réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin Sirius se leva très tôt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Fallen Angel : c'est vraiment pas dans nos habitudes non plusSamara (En train de s'étirer et après un long bâillement) : Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est que 12h30 !. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds, les yeux à demi fermés. Il avait décidé de commencer sa journée par une douche écossaise. Quand on est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, rien n'est trop fort pour se réveiller. L'eau chaude acheva de faire sortir son esprit embrumé du pays des rêves tandis que l'eau froide lui éclaircit les idées et lui donna du tonus pour la journée. Il était prêt à se battre et à défendre chèrement son billet pour la maison des Potter.

Après avoir tourné et retourné dans sa tête vingt mille fois tous les arguments possibles, il se décida enfin à aller voir ses parents qui devaient déjà être debout depuis un bon moment. « Encore quelque chose qui les différencie de moi » pensa t-il tristement en descendant l'escalier. Au passage il croisa Kreattur qui nettoyait un vieux meuble poussiéreux et le gratifia d'un grand sourire. Tant qu'a faire, il allait être gentil avec tout le monde, et comme aujourd'hui était son jour de bonté, valait mieux en profiter. Kreattur parut surpris, mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « Crétin » pensa Sirius.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Sill, Beladra et Regulus étaient déjà là. Beladra présentait sur la table les plats que Kreattur avait dû préparer pour le petit déjeuner, alors que Sill lisait le journal d'un air absent. Aucun des trois membres ne remarqua sa venue et Sirius pensa pour lui-même qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre, bien au chaud, dans son lit. Regulus parlait d'un air enthousiaste et vif :

- … et le dîner d'hier soir était vraiment très bon, mère ! disait-il

Puis il aperçut l'entrée de son frère et continua d'un air sournois.

- Mais je pense que certains n'ont pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur…

Sirius, lui, savait que cette dernière réplique était plus pour lui que pour sa mère. Il repensa alors à l'horrible pâtée pour chien que sa mère leur avait servi la veille. Il eut alors la furieuse envie de lui dire « sale bouffon », mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent « Bonjour », car l'image de James lui était alors revenue à l'esprit.

Il prit place à table et commença tout de suite à mettre son plan en pratique. Il afficha alors un large sourire qui ressemblait plus a une grimace qu'à autre chose, mais personne n'y prêta attention, mis à part Regulus qui lui lança un regard étrange. Sirius passa alors très vite au deuxième point de son plan, et dit d'une voix claironnante pour que même son père puisse l'entendre :

- Voulez-vous que je vous apporte mon aide, mère ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il avait pu dire ça, mais il l'avait fait tout en se disant « Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? ».

Sill avait alors brusquement baissé la Gazette du Sorcier, fixant Sirius par-dessus son journal. Celui-ci avait toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres et tentait de le rendre le plus réel possible. Beladra se retourna brutalement vers Sirius et Regulus faillit tomber de sa chaise. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, Beladra lui dit d'une toute petite voix, tout en regardant son mari craintivement :

- Oui… Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre a dire, mais ne trouva apparemment rien de plus et se retourna pour continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Parfait, dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva alors brusquement et continua de mettre la table avec sa mère.

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, mais Sirius qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac enchaîna sur la troisième partie du plan. Il finit donc son repas en cinquième vitesse, et une fois terminé, débarrassa son bol. Ensuite, il se tourna vers son père avec ce même sourire exaspérant et lui demanda d'un air mielleux :

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un peu de café père ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Sill posa brusquement sa tasse de lait sur la table, ce qui en renversa une bonne partie à côté, puis Beladra regarda son mari anxieusement.

- Bon Sirius, dit Sill d'une voix forte, je commence à te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, alors s'il te plait, viens-en tout de suite au fait, et dis nous ce que tu veux, car je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec toi. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'écouter tes sollicitations. Alors ? J'attends…

Sirius resta un moment sans trouver mot dire, puis se ressaisit alors très vite. Il devait avouer que cette réplique n'était pas tout a fait ce qu'il avait imaginé et ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan. En fait, il y avait encore quelques parties avant la discussion finale qui n'avaient pas encore été accomplies. Mais il décida que de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour trouver un plan de substitution et estima qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre son attitude normale. Il abandonna son sourire et regarda son père.

- En fait, tu vois j'avais l'intention de te demander quelque chose…

- Eh bien vas-y, je n'est pas que ça à faire je t'ai dis, donc dépêche toi, ou je vais perdre patience…

- James veut que je vienne passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez lui… mais je vous demande de voir tout d'abord le point positif de tout cela, ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant que son père ouvrait furieusement la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante et déterminante dans le genre « non ».

- En réfléchissant bien à ce que tu viens de me dire, répondit lentement Sill, je ne vois aucun point positif dans tout ça…

- Tu as… euh je veux dire, vous avez certainement oublié le point qui concerne les trois membre de cette famille, dit-il en riant, c'est que je ne serai plus là le reste des vacances et par conséquent, il n'y aura plus aucun risque que je vous fasse honte…

- Je crois que tu n'a pas encore compris un principe, dit son père en élevant la voix, quand je dis quelque chose dans cette maison, je ne reviens jamais dessus,… et c'est d'ailleurs ce que devraient faire tous les membres de cette famille, pour être dignes de porter ce nom, ajouta t-il sombrement.

- Oui cher père, dit une toute petite voix qui devait certainement appartenir à Regulus, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, et je l'ai toujours dit…

- Ho la ferme ! cracha Sirius qui avait soudain oublié toute politesse.

- Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de ton frère ! rugit Beladra.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser au près de ce minable, alors que moi, on ne me laisse même pas faire ce que je veux ! dit Sirius d'un ton très calme.

- Hé bien tout simplement parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu, es certain de ne plus revoir la lumière du jour jusqu'à la rentrée des classes ! hurla Sill. Et tu peux me croire, deux semaines enfermé, c'est très long…

- De toute façon, rien qu'une heure enfermé ici, ça me paraît une éternité ! Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, étant donné que la seule chose que je puisse faire en dehors de cette maison à cause de vous, c'est… mais qu'est-ce que je dis y'a rien que je puisse faire en dehors de cette baraque.

- Reste correct s'il te plait ou…

- Ou sinon quoi ? lui demanda tranquillement Sirius.

- Tu sais que je pourrais très bien te changer d'école pour que tu ne puisses plus revoir ce _Potter_, d'ailleurs cette école dont nous avons parlé hier soir serait très bien pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. N'est-ce Beladra ? demanda Sill.

- Tu n'oserais pas… lui rétorqua son fils sur un air de défi. Et si tu crois que je te crains, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil.

- Ne me provoque pas Sirius ou tu vas perdre, et tu le sais très bien.

- Hé bien justement NON ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu gagner contre _moi_, j'ai toujours eu le dernier mot, et d'ailleurs avec _elle_ ça à tout le temps été bien plus facile qu'avec toi…

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes tes parents, donc que tu nous dois…

- Le _RESPECT_ ! Bien sûr parlons-en du respect ! Vous osez dire ça alors que vous vénérez un homme qui tue des gens simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas se rallier à lui. Et c'est ça que t'appelles le _RESPECT _! Eh bien moi je préfère retourner dans ma chambre plutôt que d'entendre des conneries pareilles pendant cent plombes ! Vous direz à ce crétin d'elfe de maison de m'apporter mon repas dans ma chambre pour ce midi et tous les autres repas également. En espérant ne plus jamais vous revoir tous autant que vous êtes dans cette famille de faux-culs !

Sur ce, Sirius remonta l'escalier en bousculant Kreattur qui avait dû certainement écouter toute la conversation. Il se précipita dans le couloir en méprisant du regard les têtes des anciens elfes de maison qui ornaient les murs. Et dire que Kreattur pleurait de joie rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait finir ainsi. Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre, les yeux brillants de rage et claqua la porte derrière lui avec tant de force que l'une des têtes accrochées au mur se décrocha et tomba avec fracas sur le plancher. Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort sur la première personne qui tenterait de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et la jeta au sol de dépit. Se laissant emporter par sa colère, il frappa son armoire de ses poings, brisant la porte au passage qui sortit de ses gonds et s'écroula sur le parquet. Sans faire attention à la douleur qui lui transperçait les mains ni au sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, il attrapa l'un des tableaux de famille que ses parents l'avaient forcé à garder dans sa chambre et le jeta à travers la pièce.

- Je HAIS cette famille ! s'écria-t-il.

Et la rage qui ne voulait pas le quitter fit place à l'abattement. Il parcourut sa chambre des yeux, seule pièce de la maison qui portait une trace de sa personnalité. Il y avait accroché des photos de ses amis, disposés ses livres préférés et exposé son équipement de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais au fil du temps, malgré toutes les touches privées qu'il avait tenté d'y apporter, il avait fini par haïr ces murs. Il se sentait comme un étranger dans ce monde voué à la magie noire et à l'adoration de Voldemort. Il ne supportait plus les visages de ses parents et l'air stupide de son frère qu'il voulait arrogant. Il détestait même jusqu'à la vue qu'il avait sur la rue lorsqu'il se levait le matin. Cette rue sombre et pavée où des dizaines de maisons semblables en tous points s'alignaient sous les réverbèrent. Mais de l'intérieur du 12, square Grimmaurd, cette rue sans saveur avait des airs de paradis…

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, Sirius ne sortit pratiquement pas de sa chambre, remuant de sombres pensées. Il devenait fou à rester cloîtré entre ces quatre murs avec pour seule compagnie les aboiements des chiens qui passaient dans la rue au long de leurs promenades du soir. Mais Sirius préférait cette compagnie-là à celle des autres habitants de la maison et qui prétendaient être sa famille. Trois fois par jour, Kreattur frappait à la porte et repartait en laissant derrière lui une infâme mixture dont Sirius ne voulait même pas savoir la composition. Le jeune homme ne sortait de sa chambre que pour utiliser la salle de bain et lancer des regards assassins à toute personne qui croisait son chemin. Il était peu enclin à la solitude et ce manque de présence amicale lui pesait lourd et le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Le matin du cinquième jour, Sirius dormait profondément lorsqu'un intrus se glissa dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible. Kreattur, sous l'ordre de ses maîtres, venait inspecter la chambre avec la revendication de faire le ménage. Mais Sirius avait l'ouïe fine et même le pas léger de l'elfe de maison ne pouvait passer inaperçu à ses oreilles. En temps normal, il avait le sommeil très lourd lorsqu'il dormait dans un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité (comme Poudlard) mais le fait de dormir dans sa propre chambre ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment de confiance. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris si ses parents avaient essayé de l'étouffer dans son sommeil. Il attendit que l'elfe soit à sa portée pour agir. Kreattur, peut méfiant, s'approcha de son jeune maître pour vérifier s'il dormait ou non. Sirius, jouant bien son rôle laissa l'elfe s'approche de lui. Puis il lui attrapa le poignet d'un mouvement brusque, ouvrant les yeux et se redressant si vite que la créature n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

- DEHORS ! hurla Sirius dans les oreilles du serviteur.

Il empoigna Kreattur par le col et le jeta dans le couloir par la porte demeurée ouverte. Dans sa vive colère, la porte se referma d'elle-même sur les visages de ses parents et de son frère qui accouraient, étonnés et effrayés. Sirius se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers la porte avant de crier à travers le panneau de bois :

- Et si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, venez vous-mêmes plutôt que d'envoyer cette créature répugnante faire le sale travail.

Son regard se posa une fois de plus vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup brusque. Des airs de liberté lui montaient de plus en plus souvent aux oreilles ces temps-ci, à tel point que l'idée de la fugue lui était apparue comme salvatrice. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires éparpillées en désordre autour de lui et à sa malle qui gisait, grande ouverte, au fond de sa chambre. Ce serait si facile. Si rapide. Quelque chose qui résoudrait tous les problèmes. Une solution extrême pour un cas qui sortait des limites du supportable. La rumeur d'une conversation sur le pas de sa porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut les voix de ses parents.

- …cet abruti de gamin va me le payer, je te le jure, dit son père d'une voix où régnait la rage.

- Calme-toi Sill, je t'en prie, tenta de le raisonner Beladra.

- Je ne peux plus supporter ses crises et ses sautes d'humeurs. Je ne peux plus accepter qu'il ait un tel comportement sous mon toit.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sirius avait commencé à ramasser ses affaires et à les jeter sans conscience dans sa malle. Il se tourna vers son bureau et en sortit une petite clé de bronze. C'était celle de son compte en banque à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Pour son anniversaire, son oncle Alphard lui avait légué un joli tas d'or, précieusement gardé par les gobelins. Il jeta la clé parmi ses vêtements dans sa valise tout en écoutant ses parents.

- Ce gosse n'a aucun respect, aucun sens des valeurs que nous admirons. Il ne mérite même pas de porter notre nom, il souille notre réputation. Il faut lui apprendre ce que signifie le nom de Black. Et s'il refuse toujours de changer, je me chargerai de son cas.

- Ce sera inutile, intervint Sirius d'un ton calme en ouvrant la porte. Je pars.

- Qu… Quoi, tu pars ? bredouilla sa mère en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de voir vos sales gueules de cons toute la journée et je vous quitte. Maman, papa, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Puis il se mit à descendre les escaliers en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Ses parents, trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit ne tentèrent pas de l'en empêcher. Mais lorsque son père reprit ses esprits, il se précipita à la suite de Sirius en hurlant.

- Et où est-ce que tu pars, hein ? Tu n'as aucun endroit où aller. Tu n'as rien, tu n'as personne, tu n'es rien. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

La seule réponse qu'il obtit fut un bras d'honneur dont Sirius le gratifia avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. L'air du matin sur son visage avait des embruns de liberté et d'une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Sentant les pas de son père dans son dos, il pressa le pas et sortit dans la rue. Lorsque Sill sortit à son tour, quelques secondes après, la rue pavée était complètement vide et il ne vit pas une trace de son fils à l'horizon.

- Sirius ! hurla-t-il. Si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement, tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette maison ! Et personne ne part comme ça avec moi ! Personne ne me tourne le dos comme tu l'as fait, espèce d'effronté. Tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie !

Mais seul le silence de la rue lui répondit. Soudain, un énorme chien noir jaillit de nulle part, la bave aux lèvres. Il avança dangereusement vers Sill, découvrant ses crocs luisants. Effrayé, Sill recula vers le pas de sa porte. Le chien fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, se préparant à attaquer. Abandonnant la partie, Sill rendit les armes et rentra chez lui, claquant la porte dans son dos.

Dans la rue, le gros chien noir cessa de grogner dès que l'homme fut rentré chez lui. Puis lentement, l'animal parut grandir et se redresser. Il devint bientôt de la taille d'un jeune adolescent, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la carrure d'athlète et au visage séduisant. Sirius avait encore une fois gagné contre son père et cette fois-ci, son gain s'était avéré être sa liberté.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

Petit mot de la part des auteurs : Alors, ça vous a plu ? On espère que oui. On a finit d'écrire ce chapitre à 2:18 exactement du matin et on commence à être crevées. Surtout des yeux. Alors pour compenser les lunettes que je suis obligée de porter pour pas me bousiller la vue (et en plus ça laisse des marques et c'est pas bôôôôôô) et étant donné que Fallen Angel est en train de se faire chier à côté pendant que je vous écris ce mot, vous pouvez bien nous laisser une chtite review. C'est vrai quoi, un bon geste… J

On essaie de vous envoyer le troisième chapitre au plus vite et on espère que ce chapitre était (pour vous) plus joyeux que le premier. Mais de toute façon faut pas chercher y'avait Siri mon chou dedans donc ça ne pouvait être que bien.


	3. Le Deuxième Fils

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteur : Fallen Angel et Samara

Disclaimer : Non, non, non et non… les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à nous, et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Donc c'est pas de notre faute et c'est comme ça ! Booooouuuuuhhh !

Résumé (très général) : On est à Poudlard en 1976 (Nooooooooooooon ? sans déc' ?) et Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé et il est pas près de venir. Les héros sont les Maraudeurs comme tout le monde s'en doute et le méchant c'est Voldemort pour changer un peu (et oui, il faisait déjà chier le monde en 1976). Et tout ce petit monde (sauf Voldemort bien sûr) va rentrer en sixième année au collège Poudlard…

Avertissement : Il n'y en a pas, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir on peut en mettre… donc voyons voir… interdit aux moins de 24 ans ! (Fallen Angel : Pourquoi 24 ?) (Samara : Ben parce que c'est comme ça).

Remerciements: A tous nos lecteurs et nos reviewvers Samara: par contre pas merci à FFnet qui continue de me mener la vie dure quand je veux poster...Si ça continue comme ça va y avoir des morts

Bonne lecture !

P'tit récapitulatif de tout ce p'tit monde parce que en plus y'en a des nouveaux :

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Remus Lupin : Bon j'crois que tout le monde le connaît donc pas la peine de faire les présentations. C'est notre loup-garou à nous… enfin presque. Il est tellement gentil qu'il est devenu préfet le petit chou.

Peter Pettigrow : Bon lui aussi tout le monde le connaît, mais aussi tout le monde s'en fou.

Mike Potter : Père de James, grand-père de Harry si vous préférez. Travaille au ministère de la magie dans le département des Jeux et Sports Magique.

Katie Potter : Mère de James, est mère au foyer pour le moment. Bah peut-être qu'après elle va tellement se faire chier (pardon), s'emmerder qu'elle va travailler.

Ania Krows : C'est la tante de James (la dernière du côté des Potter). James l'apprécie, mais ne peut pas la voir souvent, car elle voyage très souvent dans des pays étrangers.

**3- Le Deuxième fils **

****

****

James regardait d'un œil morne sa mère s'affairer autour de la table. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'aider mais c'était comme si ses jambes refusaient de le lever de la chaise où il était si bien installé. Chaque jour il guettait l'arrivée du courrier avec espoir dans l'attente d'obtenir des nouvelles de Sirius mais rien ne venait. Ils recevaient chaque jour des lettres de condoléances de la part de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas et son meilleur ami s'obstinait à rester dans le silence. Depuis le petit mot qu'il avait reçu par retour de courrier, James n'avait eu aucune information et ignorait où en était la situation chez Sirius. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de ne pas informer James de la tournure des événements. Puis son esprit se tourna à nouveau vers Lyann, comme très souvent ces temps-ci. C'était étrange de voir comme on pouvait penser plus souvent aux personnes auxquelles on tient après qu'elles aient définitivement disparu. Il allait sombrer dans une douce mélancolie mais sa mère le tira de sa rêverie.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Oh, à rien…j'pensais juste à…. Non rien, laisse tomber…

- Tu pensais à Sirius qui ne t'a toujours pas répondu ? C'est ça ? T'inquiète pas, il te donnera bientôt de ses nouvelles, et je suis pratiquement sûre que demain il sera là pour que vous fêtiez ensemble ton Anniversaire.

- Maman, je te rappelle que mon Anniversaire justement c'est demain, comme tu viens de le dire toi-même, et donc il est impossible qu'on soit ensemble puisque il aurait dû me répondre d'abord et ensuite on se serait mis d'accord sur le jour de sa venue…

James s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Il se demandé se qui pouvait bien se passer chez Sirius à ce moment précis. Etait-il encore en train d'essayer de convaincre ses parents, ou alors avait-il été puni pour la scène qu'il avait faite apparemment juste avant de recevoir la lettre de James ?

James fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par des coups donnés sur la porte d'entrée.

- Tu vas ouvrir poussin, lui demanda sa mère, la j'peux pas j'suis occupée.

- Ouais 'man…

James traversa donc le salon et alla ouvrir. Non, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, James se retrouva nez à nez avec…..

- Sirius ! dit-il joyeusement.

Katie qui avait entendu le cri de son fils avait accouru. Quand elle vit Sirius, son visage s'éclaira alors d'un large sourire qui ne fit que la rendre plus belle. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras comme son propre fils, tout en l'embrassant.

- Comment ça va Sirius ? lui demanda t-elle. Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui !

- 'man, j'crois que si tu le lâchais il pourrait peut-être respirer et répondre à toutes tes questions, lui dit James en riant.

- Bonjour Mme Potter, lui répondit Sirius lorsque Katie eut relâché son étreinte. Je suis…

- Mais entre voyons, lui dit Katie, tu ne vas pas rester sur le palier toute la journée… James, poussin, tu peux l'aider à porter ses valises ?

James aida donc son ami à mettre ses valises dans l'entrée, puis l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon, alors que Katie était déjà partie dans la cuisine pour en revenir deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de gâteaux et autres friandises. Elle s'assit ensuite dans un fauteuil en face de Sirius et James qui s'était, lui, assit à côté de son ami.

- Bah alors mon vieux ? demanda James à Sirius. Ca demande des explications ça… tu me donnes pas de tes nouvelles pendant une semaine, et après tu débarque comme ça à l'improviste… Mais c'est trop géant ! dit-il enfin.

A ce moment-là, Mike Potter descendit les escaliers. Il avait certainement dû être alerté par tout ce bruit. Quand il vit Sirius assit a côté de son fils dans le salon, il fut assez surpris, mais content, et lui dit tout en lui serrant la main :

- Sirius ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! James ne m'avait pas prévenu de ta venue…

- Si seulement moi aussi je l'avais su, répondit James en regardant son ami. Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu me l'ais pas dit ? Au moins j'aurais arrêté de me morfondre en pensant que tu pouvais même plus m'écrire parce que t'avais été punis pour l'autre soir…

- Ben en fait, répondit le concerné, c'est qu'a moitié vrai. Comme je te l'ai expliqué dans la lettre, je me suis embrouillé avec toute ma famille à un dîner particulièrement désespérant… tu sais comment son mes parents ?

- Ouais, je vois à peu près les phénomènes, dit James en riant.

- Eh bien justement quand, après la dispute je suis parti dans ma chambre, c'est là que j'ai reçu ta lettre… donc j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait pratiquement impossible de leur faire dire oui pour que je vienne, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Dès le lendemain j'ai fait le lèche bottes…

James eut un bref sourire. Il avait soudain eut la vision de Sirius en train de cirer les chaussures de son père. Un jour quand James était allé pour la première et dernière fois chez son ami, Sirius s'était montré particulièrement attentionné envers toute sa famille pour ne pas que son père, ou même sa mère ne décide de renvoyer James chez lui. Rien qu'en repensant à cette affreuse semaine, James était près à éclater de rire. En fait, revoir Sirius vouvoyer ses parent ou encore leur proposer toutes sortes de services avec à tout moment ce même sourire aux lèvres qu'il voulait angélique, constituait quelque chose de vraiment inoubliable aux yeux de James. Mais Sirius lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son avis en le gratifiant de quelques coups.

- … apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié que je veuille servir du café à mon abruti de père, et j'ai donc décidé de rester dans ma chambre toute le semaine, sans sortir une fois… j'avais juste la visite de ce crétin d'elfe de maison, trois fois par jour, il m'apportait mon repas, souvent froid. Je pense qu'il faisait exprès… ça a pas dû lui plaire que j'insulte ses maîtres devant lui.

- Tu parles, il a rien a dire cet imbécile, il fait son travail et c'est tout !

- Eh bien justement tu vois, ce matin il a débarqué dans ma chambre. Il croyait que je dormais, alors je les attrapé par le bras, lui ai crié dessus, et je l'ai envoyé s'écraser dans le mur en face de ma chambre…

Katie fit alors une grimace. James savait bien que sa mère détestait qu'on maltraite la moindre créature, magique ou pas. C'est pour ça que James s'empressa d'ajouter :

- T'inquiète pas 'man, Kreattur est tout ce qu'on peut trouver de plus sournois et malfaisant, mais aussi fouineur et horrible.

Elle aquièsca de la tête et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Dès que j'ai refermé la porte derrière lui, continua Sirius, les membres de mon horrible famille étaient déjà devant. Alors j'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis parti. Mon père m'a suivi dans la rue et m'a hurlé dessus en me menaçant mais il s'est fait attaquer par un gros chien noir avant d'avoir pu sortir de la maison. J'étais au bout de la rue quand j'ai vu ça…

Il se tourna alors vers James et lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. James comprit tout de suite que le gros chien ne pouvait être que Sirius lui-même, transformé en sa forme Animagus. Il s'imagina à sa place, essayer d'échapper à son père en courant dans la rue. Mais son Animagus à lui ne lui aurait pas été d'un grand secours. Un grand cerf, aussi magnifique et majestueux soit-il n'est pas très impressionnant.

- Sirius, s'inquiéta Katie. Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu as fugué de chez toi ?

- Ben oui, répondit celui-ci, on peut le voir comme ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai une solution… sûrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui dit Katie en levant les yeux au ciel. La solution est déjà toute trouvée. Tu restera ici avec nous.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius, l'air gêné. Oh mais je ne voudrais pas être un boulet pour vous ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je vais pas m'imposer chez vous à cause d'une petite dispute familiale. Vous faîtes pas de bile pour moi, tout va s'arranger.

Mais le ton de sa voix ne trahissait personne. Même s'il avait l'art du mensonge profondément ancré dans les veines, il ne parvenait pas à se rendre crédible.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que ton père acceptera que tu reviennes chez toi ? demanda James d'un air innocent.

- Et ben… c'est-à-dire que… enfin je veux dire…

- Ecoute Sirius, l'interrompit Katie. Je ne vais sûrement pas te forcer mais sache que nous serons toujours là pour t'accueillir. Tu as besoin d'aide, c'est flagrant et je te dis que tu ne nous gêneras pas du tout. De toute façon j'ai toujours dit que cette maison était trop silencieuse et manquait de vie.

- Vous… vous êtes certaine ? l'interrogea Sirius, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Puisque je te le dis ! s'exclama Katie. Je vais immédiatement informer Mike que nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Sirius la suivit des yeux, le regard plein de gratitude. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi reconnaissant et soulagé qu'en cet instant. L'expression tendue qu'il avait en arrivant s'était dissipée comme par magie. Il releva d'un geste lent les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. James avait toujours secrètement envié la classe que Sirius mettait inconsciemment dans le moindre de ses gestes. C'était une attitude qui était propre à son meilleur ami et que lui ne pourrait jamais reproduire aussi bien.

- Au fait, commença Sirius, je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta famille. Moi aussi j'appréciais beaucoup Lyann. Elle va nous manquer à tous.

- Je te remercie, répondit James en baissant les yeux. J'ai perdu un oncle, une tante, un cousin et une cousine, mais ce qui est le plus important est que je viens de trouver un frère…

- Eh, les garçons ! On descend, et que sa saute !

La voix de Katie tira James et Sirius de leur discussion et les ramena à la réalité. Le contenu du dernier paquet de chocogrenouilles de James était étendu autour d'eux et des papiers traînaient partout dans la chambre. Il s'était écoulé à peine une demi-journée depuis l'arrivée de Sirius et déjà la chambre était aussi dérangée et sale que si elle avait été le territoire commun d'une dizaine d'adolescents particulièrement désordonnés. Fallen Angel : Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un, ça… n'est-ce pas ? Samara : Qui ? moi ? Bah non moi il me suffit d'une demi-heure pour mettre une chambre en bordel sans même le faire exprès.

- Bon, j'crois qu'il faut y aller… dit Sirius en se levant. Ah oui j'avais oublié ! J'voulais te remercier pour le cadeau que tu m'as envoyé à mon anniversaire. Non, vraiment, un collier anti-puces, fallait pas. Fallait vraiment pas !

- Mais c'est parce que t'es tellement plus supportable sous ta forme de chien ! répondit James en éclatant de rire. C'était une manière originale de te faire comprendre que tu ferais mieux de te transformer définitivement.

- Remarque, rétorqua Sirius d'un air sombre, c'est pas mes parents que ça dérangerait. Pour eux, je serai comme un deuxième Regulus, un adorable petit chien obéissant…

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine en riant. Katie les y attendait en s'affairant autour du dîner.

- Dites les garçons, dit-elle en leur tournant le dos, est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre service en mettant le couvert ? On va passer à table.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius.

Commençant à connaître la maison des Potter, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard où se trouvaient les assiettes. James étouffa un rire en voyant l'empressement de Sirius de se faire bien voir.

- Un adorable petit chien obéissant, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Katie en regardant son fils par-dessus son épaule.

Mais la réaction de Sirius à la remarque moqueuse de James avait été immédiate, et ce dernier ne pu répondre à sa mère à cause d'un coup de coude qui l'avait malencontreusement touché dans les côtes, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

- Rien, rien, s'étouffa James en souriant à sa mère.

- Bien, répondit celle-ci en retournant à ses occupations. James, poussin, va prévenir ton père que le repas est prêt et qu'il doit venir manger. Je suppose que tu le trouveras dans son bureau.

James sortit dans la pièce en lançant un dernier regard moqueur à Sirius. Il traversa le salon plongé dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers le rayon de lumière qui filtrait sous une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bureau de son père était en réalité un véritable sanctuaire pour Mike. Parfois, il s'y enfermait des heures durant pour réfléchir. C'était une pièce toujours verrouillée par des sortilèges trop compliqués pour être contrés par la magie d'un adolescent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mike cachait dans son bureau des centaines d'objets étranges aux pouvoirs divers qui avaient toujours fasciné James. Malheureusement pour lui, les seules fois où il pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée était quand son père lui-même s'y trouvait et il n'avait jamais pu l'explorer comme il l'aurait voulu.

James s'approcha de la porte et donna deux coups brefs. Il entendit quelqu'un remuer à l'intérieur puis une voix résonna dans le silence mystérieux et confiné de la pièce.

- Oui ? dit la voix de Mike.

- C'est moi papa, répondit James en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Maman m'envoie te dire que le repas est prêt et qu'on doit passer à table.

- Très bien j'arrive.

Mike s'étira sur sa chaise et secoua la tête comme pour se forcer à sortir d'un long sommeil. La Gazette du Sorcier était ouverte sur son bureau à la première page et James se demanda si le ministère allait enfin entreprendre quelque chose pour contrer Voldemort. Après tout, même s'ils voulaient que la situation ne dégénère et que les gens ne paniquent, ils devaient se douter que d'étranges décès étaient liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ils ne faisaient rien de concret. Tout le monde fermait les yeux sur les étranges morts qui entouraient le sorcier. James secoua la tête et se demanda s'ils allaient attendre d'avoir une pile d'innombrables morts sur les bras avant de se bouger un peu.

- Et bien James ? demanda Mike qui était sorti de son bureau. Tu rêves ?

- Oh, non. Je me demandais juste si le ministère allait tenter quelque choser pour faire payer Voldemort.

Mike eut un profond soupir fatigué et regarda son fils d'un air grave. James savait que la situation lui pesait autant qu'à lui-même. Après tout, il venait de perdre son frère, sa belle-sœur et ses neveux.

- Tu sais James, commença Mike, ici personne ne semble disposé à croire que Voldemort est responsable de tous ces meurtres. Il est vrai que tout est trop étrange et trop lié pour n'être que des coïncidences mais ils ne veulent alerter personne. Je crois que tout ce qui leur manque est une preuve concrète pour inculper Voldemort. Mais ils savent que tout le monde le craint. De moins en moins de personnes osent l'appeler par son nom à présent. Maintenant ils le nomment Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Je crois que les temps qui s'annoncent vont être durs pour tout le monde.

- J'espère qu'ils vont vite se réveiller et qu'on lui fera payer ce qu'il a fait. Tout est de sa faute.

Mike ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils d'un geste affectueux puis l'entraîna vers la cuisine où Katie et Sirius les attendaient.

Le reste du dîner se passa très bien. Katie avait fait un très bon repas qui avait apparemment plu à Sirius puisqu'il avait repris deux assiettes pleines du plat principal, et trois du dessert. En voyant ça, James pensa que son ami ne s'était pas jeté sur ses repas de la même manière quand il était chez lui, et ri intérieurement à cette idée. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, James et Sirius montèrent à l'étage en disant à Katie qu'il allait dormir. Mais celle-ci n'était pas stupide et savait très bien que si elle allait dans la chambre des deux adolescents vers trois heures du matin, ils feraient semblant de dormir en ronflant incroyablement fort. Fallen Angel : Oh les vilains garçons ! c'est pas bien de faire semblant de dormir pour pas se faire engueuler ! Samara : hum, hum, je te rappelle que nous on est obligée d'écrire avec la lumière d'une lampe de poche à 3h00 du mat' !

- ALLEZ DEBOUT FEIGNANT ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON VIEUX ! ALLEZ LEVE TOI !

James ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Sirius était en train de sauter sur son lit tout en lui chantant très fort « Joyeux Anniversaire James !». Puis l'énergique jeune homme tomba avec force sur son ami qui en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas que Sirius était lourd, bien au contraire, mais il avait mis tellement de force à sauter sur James que celui-ci ne pu plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, James se rendit compte qu'il était à terre et que Sirius avait pris sa place sur son lit. Il était allongé de tout son long sur ce lit moelleux et chantonnait d'un air distrait.

- Eh ben ça t'a pas réussi de vivre chez tes parents pendant tout ce temps, lui dit James en guise de bonjour.

- Ouais peut-être, mais toi aujourd'hui t'as seize ans mon pote, et t'inquiète pas j'suis pas près de te lâcher…

- Oh mais je suis pas inquiet du tout, au contraire mon canin préféré, j'sais que tu es un vrai pot de colle !

James eut à peine le temps de le voir arriver, qu'il avait déjà pris le coussin en pleine tête. Sur un air qu'il voulait en colère, mais qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, James envoya sa couverture sur Sirius qui déclara la bataille de polochons ouverte. Durant dix bonnes minutes qui suffirent à saccager le peu d'ordre qui subsistait dans la chambre, la pièce retentit en éclats de rire et petits cris de douleurs.

- Attrape ça ! lança Sirius avant d'envoyer son dernier coussin en réserve sur la tête de James.

Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment et l'oreiller s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte de l'armoire. James voulut l'attraper comme munition de dernière minute mais se prit les pieds dans la couverture que Sirius venait juste de lui expédier. Il voulut se retenir à l'oreiller pendu au-dessus de lui à la porte de l'armoire mais son poids l'entraîna en avant et il s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher, déchirant le coussin du même coup. Des milliers de plumes se mirent à voleter doucement dans la chambre, recouvrant James d'un épais tapis blanc et duveteux. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de son ami et s'écroula au sol à son tour. Ce fut lorsque Katie entra et découvrit le désastre qu'ils décidèrent de stopper la bataille, Sirius se nommant automatiquement vainqueur.

Pendant toute cette journée qui parut merveilleuse à James, Sirius ne cessa de lui chanter a tue-tête « Joyeux Anniversaire », ce qui lui cassa les oreilles étant donné que Sirius ne savait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout chanter.

Pour cette année, James avait décidé que son anniversaire se ferait dans l'intimité. Sa mère n'avait donc invité personne pour fêter l'événement, mais avait tout de même fait un repas qui paraissait très bon, ainsi qu'un gâteau pour aller avec. Bien évidemment ils n'avaient pas pu y toucher, puisque le repas était prévu pour le soir (au grand regret de Sirius).

Dans la soirée, James reçut deux colis venant de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ses deux amis de toujours. Quand il prit le colis de la chouette grise qui lui tendait négligemment la patte, James reconnut immédiatement l'écriture illisible et bourrée de fautes de Peter. Il lut tout d'abord la lettre avant d'ouvrir le paquet :

_Salut James !_

_Tout d'abord Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacances et que tout vas bien pour toi ? Moi sa va je ne me plein pas puisque je suis sur une île appelé « La corse » au sud de la France. Depuis qu'ont ait arrivé, il n'y a pas eut un jours sans soleil. Je pense que Sirius et toi avez trouver un moyen de vous voir malgré l'autorité des parents de Sirius. Donc je lui passe aussi le bonjour si il est avec toi. _

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Tout le monde m'a dit que apparemment c'était très précieux, mais moi je n'y connaît rien._

_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire ! Et à la renter si on ne peut pas se revoir avant…_

_Peter Pettigrow_

- Eh ben si on le sait pas que son nom c'est Pettigrow, dit Sirius. Mais il nous a même pas donné des nouvelles de ses transformations ! S'exclama t'il.

- Abruti, lui répondit James en lui tapant le front, finit de lire la lettre avant de dire des conneries.

Tout en bas de la feuille était écrit :

_P.S_ _: Maintenant j'arrive à me transformer en entier sans aucun problème. Il était temps ! Et j'en ais bavé._

James se rappela alors la toute première fois qu'il était arrivé à se transformer sans trop de difficulté. C'était il y a un an environ. Sirius lui aussi y était arrivé assez vite, compte tenu du niveau de magie que cela demandait. Mais Peter lui, était arrivé à maîtriser le sortilège il y a peu de temps, et depuis s'améliorait de jours en jours. James et Sirius l'avaient énormément aidé et sans eux, jamais il n'y serait parvenu. Avant de le quitter pour les grandes vacances, Peter savait se transformer en rat entièrement, sauf une seule partie du corps qui n'apparaissait pas : la queue. Apparemment maintenant il y arrivé entièrement, ce qui fut un soulagement pour James. Leurs expéditions nocturnes faisaient partie des choses qu'il préférait à Poudlard. Il était particulièrement fier de ce que Sirius, Peter et lui avaient réussi à accomplir. Pour des élèves de leur âge c'était un exploit grandiose digne des plus grandes louanges. Mais James devait se contenter de sa propre fierté car ses amis et lui étaient des animagi non déclarés. Cela pourrait leur coûter très cher si jamais un membre du ministère l'apprenait mais ils faisaient tout pour protéger leur secret.

En réalité, il y avait une raison pour que trois jeunes élèves aient subitement décidé de devenir animagi. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Il l'était devenu alors qu'il était très jeune et ses parents redoutaient qu'il puisse un jour suivre des études normales. Mais Dumbledore avait accepté Remus dans son école et avait instauré plusieurs systèmes pour garantir la sécurité des autres élèves aux moments de ses transformations. Mais Remus s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Il se sentait différent. Finalement, James, Sirius et Peter ont fini par découvrir son secret. Remus était terrifié à l'idée que ses amis puissent le laisser tomber mais les trois autres n'avaient pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Ils savaient que, les loups-garous, n'étant dangereux que pour les humains, ils ne pouvaient fréquenter durant leur métamorphose que des animaux. Après une mûre réflexion, ils décidèrent donc de devenir animagi pour accompagner leur ami dans ses longues nuits de solitudes, trois soirs par mois.

- Regarde le cadeau qu'il t'a offert, dit Sirius à James qui relisait la lettre pour une troisième fois.

James prit le paquet rectangulaire dans ses mains en lançant un regard éloquent à Sirius. Peter avait toujours des goûts étranges et s'obstinait à offrir d'ennuyeux livres quand il n'avait pas d'autres idées de cadeaux.

- Combien tu paries que c'est un livre ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

James ne répondit pas et déchira le papier kraft qui enveloppait le cadeau. Un épais volume lui tomba entre les mains sous le rire goguenard de Sirius. C'était un livre vert à la couverture de cuir gravé de vieilles runes noir et argent. Aucun titre n'ornait le vieux bouquin dont les pages semblaient jaunies par le temps et d'innombrables lectures. James tenta de l'ouvrir mais le gros pavé restait fermé.

- Peut-être que tu devrais regarder sur le petit papier qu'il a glissé dans le paquet, proposa Sirius, un papier entre les doigts.

James poussa un soupir et arracha le bout de papier des mains de son ami et en commença la lecture à haute voix.

_J'ai trouvé ce livre dans une brocante avant de partir en France. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. Ça s'appelle un Livre à Dissimuler. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut que tu l'effleures avec ta baguette et que tu prononces l'incantation « Initium, Le Commencement ». Le livre s'ouvrira et tu verras que tu peux y cacher ce que tu veux._

_Encore joyeux anniversaire et à bientôt._

Sirius s'était redressé sur le lit et écoutait attentivement ce que James disait. Il semblait impressionné et étonné à la fois, probablement parce que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Peter de faire des cadeaux utiles.

- T'as de la chance, toi, se plaignit-il. Moi pour mon anniversaire, il m'a envoyé un livre qui s'appelle Résumé des Guerres Gobelinnes. On voit pas déjà les préférences ! Moi j'dis, y'a du favoritisme dans l'air.

- Initium, le Commencement, murmura James en effleurant le livre du bout de sa baguette.

Aussitôt, le bouquin sembla parcouru d'un frisson et s'ouvrit docilement dans sa main à la première page. Mais au lieu d'y avoir un long texte ennuyeux, James découvrit que le livre était creux. Les bords des pages constituaient les parois de la boîte, assez profonde pour y cacher de petits objets.

- C'est pas juste, bouda Sirius. Moi aussi j'veux un truc comme ça.

Mais James ne fit pas attention à lui. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que Sirius ne boudait pas réellement. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et y décrocha la deuxième lettre et le deuxième paquet de la chouette hulotte qui avait patiemment attendu qu'il finisse sa lecture. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture nette et soignée de Remus, tandis que la chouette prenait son envol dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. James déplia la lettre et en commença la lecture pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre.

_Cher James,_

_Je voulais tout d'abord te dire que j'ai appris pour ta famille. Toutes mes condoléances. J'espère que tes parents tiennent le choc. J'aimais beaucoup Lyann et je me doute du vide que ça doit faire._

_Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse : Joyeux Anniversaire ! Seize ans aujourd'hui, c'est un jour qui se fête. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu venir mais je sais que Sirius est là pour rattraper le coup. Je suppose qu'à lui tout seul il fait autant de bruit que si on était tous là…_

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla le concerné.

James leva un instant les yeux vers lui puis continua sa lecture.

_Ici tout va bien. Mais les pleines lunes sont longues sans vous pour me tenir compagnie. Je languis que l'on recommence nos sorties dans le parc. De plus, je me suis souvenu qu'il manque certaines pièces du château sur notre carte, et il faudrait qu'on puisse la finir cette année._

_J'espère que vos vacances se passent mieux que les miennes (je m'ennuie à crever). Je vais vous laissez et je voudrais que tu dises à Sirius que je lui laisse le grand honneur de manger ma part de ton gâteau d'anniversaire._

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama le principale intéressé.

_Voilà, je vais vous laisser en espérant vous revoir avant la rentrée. Sinon je vous dis à dans deux semaines et amusez-vous bien ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira._

_Remus_

James posa la lettre sur son bureau et tendit la main vers le petit paquet qui l'accompagnait. C'était un vulgaire paquet en carton, entouré de scotch moldu. James en libéra le contenu tandis que Sirius s'emparait de la lettre et la parcourait du regard. Lorsque James parvint enfin à ouvrir la boîte, il découvrit une petite boule de verre aux reflets argentés. Elle semblait vide en tout point et aucun mot ne l'accompagnait pour expliquer son utilité.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James à Sirius en contemplant la boule de verre.

- Une sphérya, répondit Sirius sans hésitation.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que c'est écris dans le Post-Scriptum que ce cher Lunard a écrit à la fin de sa lettre.

Puis il se redressa, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire le passage écrit au dos de la lettre et que James n'avait pas remarqué.

_PS : Le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé est une sphérya. Elle sert à retrouver ton chemin, où que tu sois. Pour l'utiliser, il faut que tu la serres dans ta main et que tu annonces à voix haute ta destination. La sphérya t'annoncera le chemin à prendre. Apparemment c'est un guide très fiable, tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu peux lui demander la direction d'un objet, d'un lieu, ou même d'une personne…_

James voulut essayer immédiatement le cadeau de son ami et empoigna la boule de verre. Il annonça clairement le mot « Sirius » et la sphère répondit avec une voix criarde : « juste en face de toi ! ». Sirius se mit à rire, tandis que James cherchait quelque chose à envoyer dans la figure de son ami.

Pendant un certain temps, James et Sirius s'étaient amusés a retrouver toutes sortes de chose grâce a la sphérya comme le chat du voisin, les caleçons de Sirius Samara : moi j'suis preneuse , ou encore le moustique qui les emmerdait depuis tout à l'heure. Samara : ils devraient faire pareil avec le nôtre parce que bientôt j'vais être complètement bouffée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons entendirent la voix de Katie qui leur demander de descendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, James et Sirius découvrirent une demie douzaine de paquets cadeaux, tous de tailles et de forme différentes. Puis Katie et Mike arrivèrent à leur tour, et s'écrièrent :

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

- Merci, merci beaucoup, fit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait important, je suis vraiment touché. Mais… ce n'est pas mon Anniversaire ! ajouta-t-il soudain d'un air surpris.

- Alors tu les ouvres mon poussin ? dit Katie à son fils.

- Ouais ouais bien sûr, mais comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait autant ? On est pas vingt-cinq à ce que je sache ?

- Ouvre je te dis ! Et n'oublie pas les cartes qui vont avec…

James commença donc à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Un paquet attira immédiatement son attention, et il voulu donc l'ouvrir en premier. Le papier qui l'entourait était bleu avec plusieurs reflets verts et jaunes et avait la forme d'un ballon. James commença à l'ouvrir et découvrit une sorte de vase rond et creux rempli de… bonbons. Son visage s'illumine alors d'un immense sourire gourmand, car tout le monde savait qu'il adorait les bonbons et qu'il se nourrirait essentiellement de sucreries s'il le pouvait. A l'intérieur du bocal en verre, il vit des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue, des Fizwizbiz, de Yeux en sucre (change la couleur de vos yeux toutes les trois secondes jusqu'à ce que le bonbon ait entièrement fondu), des Bulls Baveuses (vous font faire des bulles impossible à éclater pendant trois jours), et plein d'autres encore. Il y avait même certains bonbons que James n'avait encore jamais goûtés ou même vus.

James ouvrit la lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau et la lut :

_Cher James !_

_Voici quelques friandises qui devraient te faire plaisir. Pas la peine de le cacher de toute façon tout le monde sait que tu adores les bonbons. Je pense qu'il y en certains que tu ne connais pas, c'est normal puisque ce sont des bonbons moldus. Cela s'appelle des « Carambars » et tu le verras par toi-même c'est très bon. Ou du mois a mon goût !_

_Tes grands-parents_

_Qui t'embrassent._

Il venait d'ouvrir le cadeau de ses uniques grands-parents, puisque ceux du côté de son père étaient morts. Après avoir contemplé les friandises d'un air avide, James se tourna vers un nouveau cadeau qui semblait beaucoup moins étrange. Il attrapa le cadeau entouré de papier blanc avec des reflets argentés puis l'ouvrit.

C'était un livre à la couverture argentée, incrustée de diamants. James était très surpris, ce livre devait valoir des fortunes. Et de toute évidence c'est aussi ce que pansait Sirius car il émit un long sifflement admiratif. Sur la couverture était marqué en grosse lettre argentées : « Secrets Oubliés de la Magie Blanche ».

- Ceci était à ton oncle, lui dit sa mère, nous avons pensé que plutôt que de le laisser dans la bibliothèque, il te serait plus utile à toi.

James se souvenait très bien de cette bibliothèque, qui était chez sa très chère cousine Lyann et qu'il avait si souvent parcourue du regard et du bout des doigts. Elle était tellement grande qu'elle occupait à elle seule l'une des plus grandes pièces de la maison et qu'il fallait monter sur une échelle de plus de sept mètre de hauteur pou atteindre les livres les plus proches du plafond. Il avait tant de fois regardé ces livres, sans n'avait jamais oser en prendre un même lorsque sa cousine le lui proposait, de peur de l'abîmer ou de déchirer une page.

James lança un regard plein de gratitude envers ses parents, et se tourna vers Sirius qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, sans se préoccuper de son ami, James se retourna une nouvelle fois vers ses cadeaux. Cette fois-ci il attrapa un cadeau rouge sang, et su tout de suite de qui il venait. Sans la moindre hésitation James pouvait dire que ce paquet venait de Sirius, tout d'abord parce qu'il était très mal emballé, mais aussi parce que le rouge était une couleur que son meilleur ami aimait tout particulièrement. Il sourit donc à Sirius et déballa le petit paquet. Il en sortit alors un long tube argenté gravé de Runes que James ne pouvait bien évidemment pas décrypter.

- C'est un Furio ! lui dit fièrement Sirius.

- Oui mais encore ? lui demanda James qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce que c'était.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius :

- Ca se met sur ton balai, comme ça (il fit le geste avec sa main) et comme tu doit t'en douter ça donnera beaucoup plus de puissance à ton « Céphée 320 ». A peu près la vitesse d'un « Comète 500 », mais vu que ton balai a beaucoup plus de précision, ça en fera le meilleur balai qui existe ! Dit-il d'un ton à la fois admiratif et satisfait.

- Merci Sirius ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Ca fait des siècles que je cherche ça… mais où est-ce que tu l'a trouvé ?

- Ah ah ! secret d'artiste ! lui répondit-il ton air supérieur… non en fait c'est mon oncle Alphard, tu sais le seul de la famille Black que j'apprécie avec ma cousine Andromeda. Il tient une boutique de matériel de Quidditch, c'est impressionnant tout ce qu'il a. Il me l'a fait à un prix d'ami, ou plutôt de famille.

- Dans tout les cas c'est vraiment ce qu'il me fallait, alors merci !

James ouvrit le cadeau suivant. C'était un tout petit paquet vert, et à voir le sourire que faisait sa mère, James comprit tout de suite que celui-là venait de ses parents. C'était un objet que James n'avait encore jamais vu : c'était un petit balai en argent, pas plus grand qu'une broche. En voyant cela James ne su quoi dire et se contenta donc de regarder sa mère et sourire en l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est une R.O.M, lui répondit-elle, une Radio à Ondes Magiques. Tu peux avec ça capter toutes les radios magiques de l'Angleterre. Et notamment ta radio préférée. Comme ça, peut-être que tu arrêteras enfin de monopoliser celle de ton père.

James leva les yeux aux ciel pour en se donnant un air innocent, quand il regarda à nouveau ses cadeaux, il remarqua qu'une toute petite carte d'Anniversaire était posée sur le paquet qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit et la lu :

_**Joyeux Anniversaire mon Poussin !**_

_**J'espère que tes cadeaux te plairont ainsi que ton gâteau !**_

_**Tes parents qui t'adorent.**_

- Vas y montre, lui dit Sirius, allez montre crétin !

- Non ! Lâche-moi.

James ne voulait pas la lui montrer à cause de l'appellation de sa mère au début de la lettre. Il savait très bien que si Sirius voyait ça il le lui rappellerait pendant au moins trois semaines. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide que lui et lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lut. Alors, la réaction fut immédiate et James ne put pas récupérer sa carte. Sirius éclata de rire en répétant « mon Poussin » à tue-tête.

- Oh mais rends-la moi ! hurla James. Abruti ! Tu vas voir espèce de crétin pas finit !

- Quoi ? lui demanda Sirius.

- J'vais te faire avaler tes caleçons roses à poids bleus qu'on a trouvés tout à l'heure… Finalement c'est bien pratique une Sphérya.

- Non mais là j'crois que tu te trompes, lui rétorqua Sirius. Ceux-là c'était les tiens.

Katie et Mike étaient pliés en deux presque par terre et devaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Mike s'essuyait les yeux derrière ses lunettes où perlaient des larmes de rire.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé et que James eu repris sauvagement sa lettre des mains de Sirius, il attrapa le dernier cadeau sur la table. Cette fois-ci le paquet était jaune très clair avec plusieurs reflets verts, bleus, et oranges dessus.

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit…

- Un miroir à deux voix, s'exclama t-il.

- Non, lui fit remarquer Katie, mon poussin, il y en a deux.

Sirius rigola à l'appellation mais se tu quand il reçut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Il y en a un pour toi, continua Katie, et un pour la personne que tu apprécies le plus. Comme ça vous pouvez communiquer entre vous sans avoir besoin de vous envoyer des hiboux. C'est pratique, non ?

- C'est super 'man…

- Cool ! Comme ça tu me passes le deuxième et on pourra parler tout le temps ensemble, lui dit Sirius. Même pendant les cours où on est assis chacun à un bout de la classe.

- Ben en fait, lui répondit James d'un ton sarcastique, j'avais plutôt l'intention de donner le deuxième au chat du voisin !

Son ami lui fit une mine boudeuse puis dit d'un ton enthousiaste :

- Allez maintenant le gâteau !

- Non, dit Mike en regardant son fils, il y a encore un cadeau que ta mère est allée chercher, et puis en plus on mange pas le gâteau avant le repas !

Sirius n'aurait semblé plus déçu si son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il devait revenir vivre chez lui. Pour quelqu'un qui réfléchit surtout avec son estomac, se voir refuser une part de gâteau était une grave offense.

Katie réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet plutôt moyen dont la forme rappelait surtout celle d'un livre. « Encore ! » pensa James. Mais il se trompait. Quand il ouvrit le cadeau dont le papier était marron, il y découvrit une boîte faite de bois simple et très sombre, presque noir. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas. Il se tourna alors vers ses parents d'un air interrogateur, mais ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

- Apparemment ça vient de ta tante Ania, lui précisa Katie, mais nous ne savons absolument pas de quoi il s'agit. Probablement encore l'une des ses idées bizarres.

- Regarde peut-être la carte qui est avec, espèce d'imbécile ! lui répliqua Sirius.

- C'est une idée comme un autre lui répondit distraitement James.

Il prit donc la lettre et la lu :

_Cher James,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, mais moi je me rappelle très bien de mon neveu préféré, même si l'on ne se voit pas souvent._

James s'arrêta de lire quelques instants. Bien sûr que oui il se rappelait de cette tante. C'était la sœur de Mike, mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir puisqu'elle parcourait le monde de continent en continent. Bien sûr il avait souvent de ses nouvelles par lettre et elle lui envoyait souvent des souvenirs de chaque pays qu'elle visitait, mais cela faisait à peu près deux ans et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il reprit sa lecture :

_Tout d'abord je tenais à te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Donc Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je pense que le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé te plaira. Il vient d'Inde et est très apprécié là bas. En effet c'était le dernier ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir te trouver un autre cadeau._

_Cette boîte contient plusieurs potions qui se différencient par leurs couleurs. Pour l'ouvrir il te suffit de poser ta baguette dessus et de dire « ouvre-toi ». Mais il faut que ce soit toi qui l'ouvres la première fois car cela enregistrera l'empreinte de ta baguette. Comme ça tu seras le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ce qui, je pense, t'arrangera beaucoup étant donné que tu vis dans une chambre avec plusieurs de tes amis._

_A l'intérieur de la boîte tu trouveras le nom des potions ainsi que leurs effets._

_Je t'embrasse, ainsi que toute ta famille._

_Ta Tante Ania._

James prit sa baguette et la posa sur la boîte, puis il prononça clairement « Ouvre-toi ! ». La boîte émit alors un bruit sourd et s'ouvrit toute seule. James y découvrit six potions de différentes formes et de plusieurs couleurs : violette, noir, rouge, jaune presque fluo, et une potion qui n'avait pas de couleur, elle était transparente, claire comme de l'eau. Il prit le petit papier qui était disposé à l'intérieur et le lu a haute voix :

_La première potion a gauche, c'est-à-dire la jaune est une potion de restauration. Elle te servira à guérir n'importe quelle maladie ou blessure ou effet de sortilège mais prend beaucoup de temps à agir (quelques mois).De plus, elle est assez contraignante d'utilisation car pour qu'elle soit efficace, tu dois mettre à l'intérieur un cheveu de la personne qui doit la boire puis la laisser mariner pendant un mois en la mettant sous la lumière de la lune chaque nuit. La potion rouge qui est à côté, s'appelle la potion de domination, autrement dit potion de l'imperium. Celui à qui tu donneras cette potion sera entièrement sous ton contrôle. Mais contrairement au sort de l'imperium, cette potion est légale et pratiquement inoffensive puisqu'elle ne peut s'utiliser que sur de jeunes personnes._

James s'arrêta quelques secondes. Cette potion lui serait bien utile. Et un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

_La troisième potion, la violette, est une potion sonde. Elle te permettra de lire dans les pensées. Très utile ! La potion suivante est la noire. C'est une potion qui s'appelle la goutte du mort-vivant (mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise). C'est l'un des somnifères les plus puissants au monde. La cinquième potion est la blanche, c'est la potion modifiée d'arsenic, elle donne un poison qui ne dure que quelques heures, mais provoque une douleur très forte au début qui finit par s'estomper. Et enfin la dernière potion, la transparente, et un véritaserum d'une puissance moyenne. Amuse-toi bien !_

James releva la tête et se tourna vers son ami qui avait un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Ca promet, dit-il doucement.

- Ouais j'suis bien d'accord, avec ça on va faire un malheur !

- Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Katie. Et je pense que ton père non plus. Je pense que tu es bien trop jeune pour posséder des potions qui on un tel effet. Ca pourrait être très dangereux.

- Oui je crois que ta mère a raison, confirma Mike, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Il prit la boîte et la referma. Puis il partit la ranger soigneusement dans son bureau où il était sûr que James ne pourrait pas la reprendre. Le concerné le regarda faire sans pouvoir dire quoi que se soit. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme un poisson hors de son bocal.

- Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria t-il alors. C'est à moi qu'elle en a fait cadeau, et j'en ai marre que vous me preniez encore pour un enfant ! Maman, dis-lui quelque chose !

- Non James je pense que c'est la bonne solution. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu ais des ennuis. Déjà qu'on reçoit au moins dix fois par an des lettres de ton école nous informant que tu fais des entorses au règlement et que tu as un comportement parfois déplacé. Nous n'allons pas t'encourager à faire des bêtises !

James ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses parents. Il mit le papier qu'il avait toujours dans sa main droite dans sa poche et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien malgré une certaine tension qui régnait depuis que les parents de James lui avaient confisqué l'un de ses cadeaux. Mais cela n'avait en rien changé l'appétit de Sirius qui mangea encore comme quatre. Le repas était encore une fois de plus très bon et Katie fut félicitée pour ça.

James était tout de même content de cette merveilleuse journée qui lui avait fait oublier les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés ces dernier temps.

**Fin du Troisième Chapitre **

P'tit mot des auteurs : Bon ça y'est on y est presque ! Les Maraudeurs et tous les autres personnages de cette fic vont bientôt entrer en sixième année au collège Poudlard et on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Encore un ou deux chapitres et ils commenceront l'année. Parce que les vacances ça va bien 5 minutes mais comme on a déjà plein d'idées pour la suite on languit d'y arriver. Mais bon, vu que les vacances et tout ça c'est un passage bien obligé dans notre histoire, on tient le coup.


	4. Retrouvailles

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteurs : Samara et Fallen Angel

Disclaimer : Samara : attendez, j'regarde sur le livre à la base… NOOOOOON ! Y'a pas mon nom ! Rien n'est à nous et on touche même pas d'argent ! Alors essayez de venir nous les réclamer !

Avertissement : On a mit un interdit aux moins de 13 mais il se passe rien de méchant dans ce chapitre. Mais on prévoit pour la suite, on sait jamais il pourrait y avoir une boucherie !

Résumé-de-tout-le-petit-monde-qu'il-y-a-dans-notre-fic-parce-qu'ils-sont-beaucoup-et-qu'on-veut-pas-trop-vous-paumer-dans-ce-bordel…

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Remus Lupin : Bon j'crois que tout le monde le connaît donc pas la peine de faire les présentations. C'est notre loup-garou à nous… enfin presque. Il est tellement gentil qu'il est devenu préfet le petit chou.

Peter Pettigrow : Bon lui aussi tout le monde le connaît, mais aussi tout le monde s'en fou.

Lily Evans : Préfète au collège Poudlard dans la maison de… Gryffondor bien sûr.

Secretly Esymea : C'est une amie de Lily, elles sont très souvent ensembles et s'entendent à merveille. Secretly est dans la maison des Gryffondor.

Dray Alley : C'est un ami des Maraudeurs. Il est à Gryffondor dans la même classe qu'eux (c'est-à-dire en sixième année). Il et plutôt timide mais s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Mike Potter : Père de James, grand-père de Harry si vous préférez. Travaille au ministère de la magie dans le département des Jeux et Sports Magique.

Katie Potter : Mère de James, est mère au foyer pour le moment. Bah peut-être qu'après elle va tellement se faire chier (pardon), s'emmerder qu'elle va travailler.

**Attention :** Les personnes suivantes existent vraiment, et ne sont absolument pas fréquentables, et même à éviter comme la peste. D'ailleurs si on vous surprend à les trouver sympathiques, on vous évitera tout comme elles.

Samara : Franchement c'est trop d'honneur qu'on leur fait en les mettant dans notre fic…

Fallen Angel : Oui mais si on les met là c'est pour que tout le monde voit à quel point elles sont connes et sans cervelle !

Samara: Ha d'accoooooord, bon eh bien alors on va les laisser làJ. Et Pensez à vous foutre de leur gueule et à les détester comme nous, j'vous assure qu'on n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Et si vous voulez les taper, on peut même vous les prêter !

Marine Danaka, Anyssa Dowek (toutes deux à Serpentard), Sally Piry et Marine Tiren'se (toutes deux à Gryffondor) : Quatre filles qui traînent toujours ensemble… Apparemment les quatre meilleures amies du monde. Génial !

**4 - Retrouvailles**

- Lyann ! s'exclamait James.

Mais la silhouette sombre continuait de courir devant lui sans se retourner. Elle s'enfonçait dans la nuit sans un bruit, foulant le sol à grandes enjambées. James essayait de la suivre mais un monde les séparait, une limite qui gardait James dans la lumière et engloutissait Lyann dans le noir. Puis une lumière verte s'allumait devant cette dernière. Elle se retournait vers James avec un sourire puis courait en direction de la lumière verte.

- NON ! hurlait James en tendant la main vers elle.

Mais elle semblait ne pas l'entendre et continuait son chemin sans s'arrêter. James tombait alors à genoux et un rire résonnait à ses oreilles.

- Oh ! Réveille-toi ! Maintenant !

Sirius secoua James comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne ouvrir un œil.

- Kèleurilé ? demanda l'endormi d'une voix pâteuse

- Environ huit heures, pourquoi ?

- QUOI ?

Cette simple phrase suffit à réveiller James et à lui faire ouvrir en grand les deux yeux. Il fut ébloui quelques secondes par la lumière du jour qui entrait dans la chambre et chercha des yeux l'affreux gêneur qui avait osé le réveiller à 8 heures du matin un samedi de vacances.

- Sirius, commença James, t'es malade ?

- Qui, moi ? Non ça va j'suis en pleine forme. Tu sais, ça m'touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais j'suis pas encore à l'agonie…

- J'peux savoir ce qui te prends de te lever à huit heures du mat' et de m'en faire profiter par la même occasion ?

- Ben en fait, expliqua Sirius en sautant sur le lit de son meilleur ami, je te rappelle qu'hier ta mère a décidé qu'on devrait aller chercher nos affaires scolaires dès qu'on aurait reçu les lettres de Poudlard. Et il se trouve qu'on les a reçues aujourd'hui. Donc, ta très chère moman est venue me réveiller ce matin en me laissant le soin de te réveiller. En gros, elle me laisse le sale boulot et elle s'en va !

James essaya de sortir de son lit mais le poids de Sirius sur les couvertures l'empêchait de bouger et le coinçait sous les draps. Il tenta de pousser son ami mais celui-ci fit mine de ne rien sentir et resta assis, les jambes allongées à son aise en mangeant l'un des carambars que James avait eus pour son anniversaire. Environ deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Sirius et la rentrée était dans trois jours. En génaral, les lettres de Poudlard arrivaient bien plus tôt mais depuis un certain temps, tout le service postal était en retard et personne ne semblait capable d'en déterminer la raison.

- Tu vas te bouger, oui ? grinça James

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Sirius d'un air pensif sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami. Sur la liste des fournitures, ils nous demandent de prévoir une robe de bal.

- Oh non ! gémit James, oubliant sur le coup le fait que son meilleur ami l'empêchait de sortir de son lit.

- J'espère que ce sera pas du même genre que la dernière fois, continua Sirius.

Lors de leur deuxième année au collège, un bal avait été organisé pour tenter de rapprocher les élèves de toutes les maisons. Dumbledore avait pensé que ses élèves étaient trop séparés les uns des autres et mis en concurrence les uns avec les autres pour ne pas créer certaines tensions entre les différentes maisons. Les professeurs avaient paru enchantés de cette fête mais les élèves s'y étaient profondément ennuyés. La grande salle avait été aménagée et décorée et une faible musique avait été diffusée toute la nuit, pas forcément au goût des élèves d'ailleurs. Ce soir là Sirius avait dansé avec une certaine Sabrina au grand damne de toutes ses prétendantes précédentes mais il ne connaissait pas réellement cette fille et ne l'avait vraiment pas appréciée, tandis que James avait dansé avec la meilleure amie de Sabrina qui se prénommait, elle, Natacha. Ils s'étaient un peu parlé pendant le bal mais ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot par la suite.

- Bon tu te bouges ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Oui, mais mon cher Sirius je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu vois quand tu veux qu'une personne se lève il faut tout d'abord que toi tu n'ais plus ton postérieur sur cette même personne… autrement dit : BOUGE TON CUL !

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, lui répondit Sirius en se levant.

Après être passés à la douche Samara : moi j'veux bien lui laver le dos Fallen Angel : oui oui, on sait ! et s'être habillés, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent à la cuisine où les attendait Katie. Elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Eh bien vous en avez mis un temps, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez refait la salle de bain ou quoi ?

- En fait on s'est d'abord attaqués aux toilettes puis on à continué par la salle de bains, hein Sirius ? répliqua James.

- Ouais après on voulait aussi faire la chambre de James puis la vôtre, mais on s'est dit qu'elles étaient bien comme ça, répondit l'interpellé.

- En attendant, dit Katie, on est en retard d'une heure sur le planning alors on se dépêche.

- Ah, répondit James en prenant un croissant, parce qu'il y a un planning maintenant ? On n'arrête pas le progrès…

- On se passera des tes commentaires, lui lança sa mère en s'éloignant. Alors pour une fois fais moi plaisir, tais-toi et mange.

James allait commencer son petit déjeuner mais son regard tomba sur Sirius. Celui-ci avait prit une baguette de pain entière, l'avait coupé en deux, l'avait complètement beurrée et maintenant s'activait à la recouvrir de la délicieuse confiture à l'abricot qu'avait faite Katie. Samara : ça me fait penser à une certaine confiture dont j'ai fait une overdose avec une montagne de crêpes… Fallen Angel : ouais, les crêpes que J'AI faites cuire… alors merci moi-même.

- Hum, fit James, tu sais Sirius, je voudrais pas te déranger parce que tu m'as l'air particulièrement occupé mais dis-moi franchement, t'es sûr que tu vas arriver à tout manger ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Non mais tu rigoles ! Après ça je mange tous les pains au lait et les trois croissants qui restent.

- J'me demanda vraiment où est-ce que tu mets tout ça, dit James en regardant la tartine de son ami d'un œil vitreux. Tu dois avoir au moins deux estomacs. Tu sais j'me demande si mes parents ont fait une bonne affaire en te prenant sous leur toit. T'es pas du genre économique.

- James ! hurla sa mère du haut des escaliers. Ce n'est pas le moment de papoter, tu finis de manger en quatrième vitesse et on s'en va ! Il va y avoir un monde fou…

Vingt minutes et une dizaine de pains au lait, quatre croissants et une baguette de pain plus tard, James et Sirius avaient fini de manger. Ils débarrassèrent la table et montèrent se laver les dents avant de prendre leurs listes de fournitures scolaires.

- J'ai failli attendre… s'impatienta Katie qui les attendait dans le salon.

- On arrive ! cria James de sa chambre.

Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus vite possible et se précipitèrent à bout de souffle dans le salon. Katie les attendait debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard tourné vers le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

- On va prendre la poudre de Cheminette, annonça Katie en leur tendant un paquer rempli de sable fin.

- Oh… gémit Sirius, une main sur le cœur. Après tout ce que je viens de manger, je sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable.

Mais le regard noir que lui lança Katie suffit à le faire changer d'avis. Il se précipita sur le paquet qu'elle leur tendait et prit une poignée de poudre.

- Ok, dit-il d'une voix claironnante. Je passe devant !

Il jeta le sable dans le cœur des flammes de la cheminée qui se teintèrent immédiatement de vert. Sirius s'avança dans le feu qui lui lécha les jambes et annonça haut et fort :

- Chemin de Traverse !

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu dans les flammes. James s'avança à son tour vers sa mère et enleva ses lunettes de son nez avant de les glisser dans sa poche. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et regarda sa mère.

- Papa ne vient pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Non il va rester ici toute la journée. Tu sais il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment au ministère et il est épuisé. Et puis avec… ce qui s'est passé… enfin, tu peux le comprendre.

James acquiesça et lança sa poudre dans le feu. Il se tourna vers sa mère pour lui adresser un sourire auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête. Le jeune homme avança dans le feu.

- Chemin de Traverse ! annonça-t-il à son tour.

Le décor se mit à tourner très vite autour de lui tandis qu'il apercevait parfois une lumière au rythme du défilement des différents foyers de cheminée. Il se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever ses lunettes et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur. Lorsqu'il sentit une brusque décélération, il se prépara à sortir une jambe de la cheminée. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Sirius qui attendait patiemment que son ami daigne sortir le rejoindre.

- T'as l'intention de passer la journée là-dedans ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

James ne releva pas la remarque et sortit pour se retrouver au milieu du Chaudron Baveur, le pub célèbre qui faisait la transition entre leur monde et celui des moldus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Katie arriva quelque peu décoiffée mais souriante. Il sortir alors ensembles du Chaudron Baveur en passant par la petite pièce voisine, puis arrivèrent enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quand ils virent la nombreuse foule qui peuplait la rue principale, ils furent très surpris.

- Mais d'habitude y'a pas autant de monde, dit Sirius, c'est quoi tous ces squatteurs ?

- Ben j'crois que toutes les personnes qui vont à Poudlard ont reçu leurs listes d'affaires scolaires aujourd'hui donc ça fait déjà du peuple, répondit James.

- Bon les garçons je vous laisse, j'ai plein de petites choses à faire donc on se retrouve ce midi pour manger au restaurant ensemble ?

- Ouais 'man à tout à l'heure !

Katie voulut embrasser le front de son fils mais comme celui-ci la dépassait en taille depuis déjà un bon moment, elle se résolut à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Elle partie dans une direction totalement opposée à la leur. Quand ils furent seul James et Sirius se regardèrent en souriant.

- Bon, alors je propose qu'on commence par le plus chiant ! dit James à son ami. C'est-à-dire les robes de soirée et de cours, les livres, plumes et autres. Et on finira par le meilleur, c'est-à-dire l'équipement de Quidditch et une glace.

- Et bien moi je ne dis qu'un mot. GO ! Mais d'abord il faut qu'on passe à Gringotts, parce que j'ai de l'argent à retirer.

- O.K, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend. On y va !

Ils partirent donc vers Gringotts où Sirius retira un peu d'argent que son oncle lui avait viré sur son compte. Tout compte fait il était content que son oncle ait fait ça, car maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses parents il aurait besoin de cet argent plus que n'importe qui.

Le jour où son oncle était arrivé pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement en disant que cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui tout seul, mais son oncle devait certainement se douter que son neveu n'allait pas tarder à en avoir besoin car il avait insisté en disant que de toute façon cet argent avait déjà était viré sur son compte. En y repensant, Sirius lui en était très reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortirent de la banque et se dirigèrent donc comme prévu vers le magasin prêt à porter «Chez Madame Guipure » pour y prendre leurs robes d'écoles ainsi que les robes de soirées qui leur avaient été demandées dans leur liste.

La cloche de la boutique retentit bruyamment dans la pièce quand ils y pénétrèrent. James les remarqua tout de suite, et fit même une grimace en les voyant. Apparemment Sirius aussi les avait vues car il était en train de promener son regard sur le bas du dos des quatre jeunes filles qui étaient déjà en train de se faire conseiller par la vendeuse. Deux d'entre elles faisaient partie de Gryffondor et étaient dans la même classe que les Maraudeurs mais ils ne les fréquentaient jamais et ne savaient rien d'elles. Les deux autres étaient à Serpentard et leur groupe de quatre constituait l'un des très rare où deux maisons ennemies se partageaient. Quand James vit que Sirius était préoccupé par autre chose que les robes de soirées, James donna un méchant coup de coude comme il en avait l'habitude dans les côtes de son ami. Les quatre filles quand à elles, bavardaient joyeusement tout en poussant de petits cris qui ne faisaient que les rendre plus ridicules.

Pendant qu'ils cherchaient des robes de soirées convenables à se mettre sur le dos, James et Sirius entendaient sans arrêt des « oh lala, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle », ou « Sally elle t'ira très bien celle-là regarde ! », ou encore « mais celle là n'ira pas avec mon vernis à ongles ». Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers les troubles fêtes. James fut très surpris et cru voir au début des sœurs. Elles avaient toutes à peu près les mêmes tenues vestimentaires, la même coiffure (cheveux châtain clair lâchés sur les épaules et lisses) et avaient toutes le même maquillage (bleu sur les yeux et rouge sur les lèvres). A part une des quatre filles qui avait la peau noire, et des cheveux beaucoup plus foncés que les trois autres et ne pouvait donc pas se maquiller de la même façon que ses amies. En les observant, James et Sirius les trouvèrent particulièrement ridicules.

- Marine ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi ! Hurla une des quatre filles.

La dénommée Marine s'avança vers son amie noire et lui prit la robe des mains.

- Hooo ! Mais elle est magnifique Sally ! Les filles regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Elle mit le cintre a la hauteur de sa tête pour que ses copines puissent l'admirer.

- Marine, cette rode t'ira à merveille ! Va vite l'essayer ! s'exclama l'une des deux filles qui les avaient rejoint.

Elle serra Marine dans ses bras, et celle-ci parti vers les cabines d'essayage. Fallen Angel : AAAAAHHHHHRRG, ça y'est elles m'énervent ! Rien que de les voir sur un écran d'ordinateur, j'peux déjà plus me les péter ! Samara: Hé ben moi si je pouvais passer ma main à travers l'écran, je leur mettrais une baffe a chacune, histoire de leur remettre les idées en place !.

- Les pauvres filles, murmura Sirius, elles ont vraiment besoin de soins…

- Ouais et apparemment ça devient urgent avec elles.

Après être resté un bon moment à observer d'un air de plus en plus déconcerté les quatre filles, James et Sirius durent admettre qu'ils ne comprenaient et ne comprendraient jamais rien aux filles. Ils choisirent donc leurs robes de cours pour toute l'année. C'était des robes noires toutes simple qui leur arrivaient aux pieds avec des capuches pour l'hiver. Après ça ils choisirent des robes de soirées, toutes simples elles aussi pour ne trop se faire remarquer (ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Sirius). Celle de James était verte, et toutes les bordures étaient noires, tandis que Sirius avait choisit une robe bleue nuit avec les bordures gris métal.

Ils payèrent leurs robes et sortirent bien contents de pouvoir enfin échapper aux cris joyeux et puérils des quatre jeunes filles qui étaient toujours dans le fond de la salle. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, une voix familière cria leurs noms au loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux d'un même geste, et reconnurent la voix tout de suite.

- Remus ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Un jeune homme accourut vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux volaient derrière lui. Il semblait sincèrement ravi de les revoir.

- Salut les gars ! leur lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur. Comment vous allez ? Vous m'aviez pas dit que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Ah ben ça c'est sûrement parce qu'on le savait même pas nous-même avant ce matin, mon pote, répondit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? interrogea le blond.

- Tout, absolument tout sauf les fringues, dit James. Et ne m'oblige surtout pas à retourner là-dedans, c'est prit d'assaut par une bande de sangsues toutes collées les unes aux autres.

- Ouais, renchérit Sirius. On dirait qu'on leur à lobotomisé le cerveau parce que franchement, y'avait des fois où je suivais plus. Peut-être qu'en fait elles viennent d'une autre planète et qu'elles parlent leur propre langage !

Remus et James levèrent un sourcil devant les divagations de leur ami puis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius leur lança un air profondément offensé en adoptant un air de chien battu. Il n'avait plus qu'à rajouter les yeux pleins de larmes avec le sourire horriblement douloureux de celui qui souffre en silence et on aurait pu le prendre pour un martyr. Mais, incapable de garder son sérieux devant la mine déconfite de ses amis, il se mit à rire à son tour et se dirigea vers la prochaine boutique de leur liste : Fleury et Bott, la librairie.

La petite boutique pleine de livre de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes était pleine à craquer. Des centaines de sorcières et sorciers se pressaient les uns contre les autres d'un air impatient en discutant avec animation. De temps à autre, on pouvait voir un employé débordé courir d'un rayon à un autre pour satisfaire les demandes des clients difficiles. James, Sirius et Remus se consultèrent du regard puis prirent une profonde inspiration avant de plonger dans l'océan de têtes surmontées de chapeaux noirs qui peuplaient la boutique. Il y avait tellement de bruit qui raisonnait autour d'eux qu'ils ne s'entendirent même pas parler et renoncèrent à discuter avant d'être sortis de la boutique.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure pour trouver leurs livres puis pour accéder à la caisse afin de les payer. Une grosse dame avait failli écraser le pauvre Remus en lui marchant sur les pieds avant de le coincer contre un mur sans le voir mais Sirius avait volé à son secours au moment où son visage commençait à prendre une teinte bleutée. S'excusant auprès de la grosse dame avec son sourire le plus charmeur, le beau brun tira sur le bras de Remus, l'attirant dans un endroit où il pourrait reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'ils eurent prit tous les ouvrages de leur liste, ils sortirent enfin, non mécontents de retrouver l'air libre.

Leurs autres courses se passèrent tout aussi lentement durant toute la matinée. A midi, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le restaurant où Katie les attendait. Ils s'excusèrent longuement avant de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient décidé de manger avec Remus, parce que le pauvre, il allait pas rester tout seul et puis ils l'avaient pas vu des vacances. Katie acquiesça d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Sirius et James, qui en avaient plus qu'assez de porter leurs sacs de courses lui confièrent tous leurs paquets en de s'enfuyant dans la ruelle avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Leur repas de midi fut agréable et reposant. Ils dégustèrent un délicieux hamburger-frites sur une terrasse protégée des chauds rayons de soleil par une ombrelle qui flottait au-dessus des tables. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en riant gaiement et James fut reconnaissant à Remus de ne pas avoir abordé une seule fois le sujet de sa cousine. Sirius lui expliqua avec force détails la semaine qu'il avait passée chez lui après son désastreux repas de famille et jusqu'à sa fugue.

- Ca fait du bien, dit Sirius. Parce que quand je me lève, la première chose que je vois n'est ni la tête de Regulus, ni celle de Kreattur. Ça fait un sacré changement… Quoique… Tout bien réfléchi, j'suis pas sûr que la tête de James au réveil soit tellement plus agréable à regarder.

Il écopa d'un regard noir de James qui faillit lui lancer son verre d'eau à la figure. Remus éclata de rire, suivi de près par Sirius et son habituel rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de détente, ils décidèrent de consacrer le temps qui leur restait à admirer les différentes nouveautés sorties au magasin de Quidditch. C'était de loin la boutique préférée de Sirius et de James parmi toutes celles qu'il y avait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Remus ne vouait pas la même passion au sport favori de tous les sorciers mais décida de les accompagner quand même.

- Oh ! Regardez ça ! cria Sirius à l'autre bout du magasin

Mais le temps que Remus et James l'aient rejoint, il était déjà en train de regarder autre chose. Lorsqu'il était dans ce genre de boutique, Sirius était une véritable pile électrique. Plus difficile à maîtriser qu'un gosse hyperactif, il sautait d'un étalage à l'autre en s'extasiant bruyamment sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Woaaaaaa ! s'écria-t-il en regardant le nouveau Comète 500. C'est trop beau.

James et Remus accoururent vers lui et tombèrent à leur tour en admiration devant le magnifique balai de course.

- Mais de toute façon, fit remarquer Sirius d'un air dédaigneux, avec le Furio que je t'ai offert, ton Céphée est plus rapide que celui-là. Et comme en plus il a plus de précision, il est largement meilleur.

- Ah ouais ? demanda brusquement Remus. Tu m'as pas dit quels cadeaux tu avais eus pour ton anniversaire ! Alors ?

James lui expliqua alors en détail tous les cadeaux qu'il avait eus pendant que Sirius, lui, courait presque à travers les rayons. Il lui expliqua également que ses parents lui avaient interdit de se servir du cadeau de sa tante, et fut d'ailleurs surpris de la réaction de son ami :

- Je pense que tes parents ont eu raison, lui dit-il lentement, cette potion dont tu m'a parlé… l'Arsenic, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, et apparemment c'est pas très beau à voir lorsque qu'une personne se fait empoisonner avec ça…

- Oui mais là c'est un dérivé de l'arsenic, tu vois c'est presque pareille mais en amélioré. Elle n'est pas efficace sur les adultes, et de toute façon on n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir…

- Eh bien comme je vous connais, toi et Sirius, je pense que vous en seriez largement capables, si je suis pas derrière pour vous rappeler à l'ordre.

- Non ! Tu te trompes complètement ! De toute façon nous c'est plutôt la potion Sonde qui nous intéressait, tu sais celle qui nous sert à lire dans les pensées.

- Ouais, si tu le dis c'est que ça doit être…

- Hé les mecs regardez ça un peu !

C'était Sirius qui venait encore une fois de plus de trouver quelque chose de merveilleux à ses yeux. Mais James et Remus qui savaient que de toute façon le temps qu'ils arrivent, Sirius serait déjà parti voir autre chose, ils ne se pressèrent pas. Mais cette fois-ci ils avaient tord car Sirius était resté devant l'objet qui le fascinait tant. C'était une batte de batteur de Quidditch. Comme Sirius était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, cela lui allait parfaitement bien de s'extasier devant cet objet.

- C'est la batte de Quidditch la plus belle et la plus légère que j'aie jamais vue, dit Sirius en la prenant dans ses mains.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis que toi, répondit James en la prenant à son tour, cette batte est vraiment lourde !

- Eh bien ça se voit que tu n'a jamais pris la mienne dans tes mains si délicates, fillette.

Ils finirent de faire le tour de la boutique, et sortirent dans l'intention de prendre une glace bien méritée au bar d'à côté. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, une chose très colorée sauta au cou de Remus qui dû se rattraper à James qui se rattrapa lui-même à Sirius pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Remus vit quelle était la fameuse chose qui l'avait happé. C'était en fait une élève du collège Poudlard qui était dans la même maison que les Maraudeurs.

- Secretly ! s'exclama James d'un ton joyeux en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était son amie.

Secretly était de taille moyenne et n'avait pas de couleur de cheveux particulière car elle changeait chaque jour de couleur et de coiffure. Aujourd'hui c'était du bleu très clair qui allait d'ailleurs très bien avec le bleu de ses yeux qu'elle changeait également de couleur chaque jour par rapport à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait un haut de couleur très vive avec un pantalon en gin.

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et aperçut celle qu'il attendait derrière le dos de Secretly. C'était Lily Evans. La douce et belle Lily Evans qui hantait pratiquement tous les rêves de James. Elle était rousse et avait de magnifiques yeux d'un vert si profond qu'il était possible de se noyer à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une peau tachetée de tâches de rousseur. Instinctivement James passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, pour se donner cette coiffure saut de balai qu'il aimait tant, et afficha un sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre pratiquement toutes les filles sauf, bien sûr Lily Evans. C'était justement parce que cette fille lui résistait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était peut-être parce que justement jamais aucune fille ne lui avait résisté, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs.

- Alors comment ça va beauté ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix grave et beaucoup plus mûre que d'ordinaire.

- Ca va, lui répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle essayait d'éviter son regard pour ne pas qu'il engage la conversation. James le remarqua et n'insista donc pas pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve contre lui comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs en temps normal James aurait largement insisté, mais cette année il avait décidé de changer de comportement envers elle. Il en avait marre d'être Potter le casse-pieds à ses yeux.

Ils demandèrent aux deux filles ce qu'elles avaient fait de leurs vacances, leur racontèrent quelques petites choses des leur et leur dirent à dans deux semaines avant de partir s'asseoir prendre une glace comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils prirent commande tout en regardant les gens passer devant leur table. Il s'averra que Sirius était très fort pour repérer les jolies filles à distance. Une élève de Serdaigle de l'école Poudlard passa devant eux. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle avait de très longues jambes qu'elle mettait bien en avant avec une minijupe noire. Quand la jeune fille fut passée devant eux, les trois garçons tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour regarder le bas du dos de la jeune fille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième jolie fille passa devant les trois garçons qui firent exactement le même geste qu'avec la belle blonde. Cette fois-ci la jeune fille avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs, raides et brillants. Elle avait un maquillage noir sur sa peau claire qui mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleu pâle. Elle portait un pantalon noir et avait un débardeur dos nu rouge sombre qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur.

Quelqu'un tapa sur la tête de James et, vu le bruit que firent Sirius et Remus, sur leurs têtes également. Ils se retournèrent et virent Dray Alley. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que les trois garçons et également dans la même maison. Il était plutôt petit, de la même taille que James, blond aux yeux bleus très foncés. Il n'était pas sûr de lui mais était assez mignon aux yeux des filles de l'école.

- Alors, on embête les jolies filles, fit-il remarquer tout en s'essayant a leur table.

- Exactement, lui expliqua Sirius d'un ton joyeux, tu vois bien que depuis tout a l'heure on leur court après en les importunant. N'est ce pas James ?

- Ouais on fait que ça, répondit distraitement l'intéressé.

Pendant un long moment ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de Quidditch, des cours qui allaient bientôt reprendre, des filles… jusqu'à ce que Dray déclare qu'il devait les laisser car ses parents l'attendaient dans la boutique de livres Fleury et Bott. Les trois amis restèrent tout de même encore quelques instant, et James expliqua à Remus et Sirius que cette année il avait l'intention d'être plus gentil avec Lily pour qu'elle puisse enfin l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et, peut-être même, sortir avec lui. Mais Sirius n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que cela allait marcher.

Après cette agréable après-midi, Remus repartit lui aussi en souhaitant de bonnes fins de vacances à ses deux amis. Puis ceux-ci partirent à leur tour rejoindre Katie qui les attendait patiemment au chaudron Baveur assise à une table.

- On t'a pas fait trop attendre 'man ?

- Non ça va… et vous, vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Ouais on à tout…

- A part la superbe batte de Quidditch que j'ai vu ! s'interposa Sirius.

- Non ! J'veux pas !

- Sirius, si tu sors pas de ce lit immédiatement, je mets le feu à ton balai…

- Désolé, j'ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter les profs cette année. T'as qu'à leur dire que finalement j'ai décidé de rester là… J'suis sûr qu'ils m'en voudront pas trop.

- Ouais et ben il fallait t'en rendre compte plus tôt parce que le train part à onze heures précises, qu'on doit prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à Londres et qu'il est déjà… 9 :30 ! SIRIUS, DEBOUT !

- NAN !

James tira d'un coup sec la couverture qui recouvrait Sirius et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emporté dans l'élan de James, Sirius tomba de son lit et atterrit sur le tapis. Sans même lever les yeux vers celui qui venait de le tirer du sommeil, le fraîchement réveillé se roula en boule dans le tapis et entreprit de continuer sa nuit sur le sol.

- Très bien, argua James en s'éloignant, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mange à moi tout seul la montagne de crêpes que ma mère a préparée pour le petit déjeuner.

Avant même que James ait compris ce qui s'était passé, il était au sol, renversé par une bourrasque de vent et des pas précipités résonnaient dans les escaliers. Il jeta un regard découragé au désordre de la chambre mais rennonça à la ranger et descendit rejoindre Sirius qui était déjà à table et mangeait comme un affamé. Mike descendit les malles pleines des deux adolescents à grand-peine. Mais, submergé par le poids des deux en même temps, celle de Sirius lui échappa et alla s'écraser dans le couloir du bas tandis que l'autre restait en haut. Le désastre aurait pu s'arrêter là si Sirius avait bien fermé sa malle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et laissa échapper la moitié des vêtement du brun que Katie avait lavé et soigneusement pliés.

- Oups ! dit Sirius lorsqu'il contempla le désordre qui régnait à présent dans la hall d'entrée de la maison.

Il voulut aider Katie à tout ramasser mais James le tira par la manche, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il était toujours en pyjama. Ce dernier montra ensuite sa montre du doigt et Sirius écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure avant le départ du train. S'affolant, il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et reparut dix minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé. Ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Mike appela le Magicobus et aida Ernie à monter les valises à l'intérieur tandis que Katie serrait son fils et Sirius dans ses bras. Elle leur planta un baiser sur la joue à chacun et leur recommanda de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Tu parles ! murmura Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

- Nous, faire des bêtises ? dit ce dernier de l'air le plus innocent qu'il le pouvait. Mais enfin maman, pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ? On a passé l'âge de faire des bêtises ! Tout ce qu'on fait c'est mettre l'ambiance…

- Oui, oui, t'as raison, répondit Katie en riant. Bon allez-y vous allez rater votre train. Prenez soin de vous.

Ils sortirent sur le perron où Mike les attendait. Il venait de régler leurs billets au contrôleur. Il serra la main de Sirius en lui disant que ça avait été un véritable plaisir pour lui de l'avoir accueilli durant tout ce temps et qu'il pouvait revenir dès qu'il le voulait. Puis il serra James dans ses bras et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises cette année, d'accord ? dit-il

- Mais vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? s'énerva James.

- Mais dépêche-toi ! Le train va pas attendre pour tes beaux yeux ! hurla James en courant le long du quai.

- Ouais mais j'ai pas l'intention de me payer la honte en courant comme un dératé, répondit Sirius sur le même ton. En plus, ça risque de péter mon brushing !

James leva les yeux au ciel et hissa sa male dans le couloir du train. Il ne restait que deux minutes avant que celui-ci démarre et le quai 9 ¾ était déjà plein de la vapeur que la locomotive rejetait. Sans se presser, Sirius arriva à son tour et monta dans le train, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Puis ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs amis au moment même où le train démarrait. Ils finirent par les trouver dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre pour quatre personnes qui prennent beaucoup de place. James et Sirius en profitèrent pour saluer bruyamment Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième membre de la bande des Maraudeurs, et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis le début des vacances.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils finirent par trouver un compartiment qu'ils croyaient vide. Mais quand ils y entrèrent, ils découvrirent bientôt qu'il n'était en fait pas si libre que ça. Severus Rogue était assis tranquillement en train de lire un livre. Mais James n'allait pas se laisser démonter et décida donc encore une fois de plus d'user de son sens incomparable du rire.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Servilus ! Mon cher ami. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, lui dit-il, ben en fait ça fait exactement deux mois ! Incroyable ! Et tu ne m'as même pas donné de tes nouvelles, vilain garçon ! J'ai dû te manquer… vu le charme fou que j'ai.

Rogue paraissait ne prêter aucune attention aux envahisseurs et continua sa lecture. Ce qui déplut fortement à James et Sirius.

- Bah alors ma chérie tu réponds plus quand je te cause ? Tu me fais la tête parce que je t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles pendant les vacances, ou parce que je t'ai trompé avec un autre mec plus viril que toi ?

Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à James, pas plus qu'à Sirius qui s'était assis à côté de lui et lisait son livre par dessus son épaule, et ne prêta pas plus attention à Remus et Peter qui s'était, eux, assis en face de Rogue mais ne disaient rien. James s'assis alors de l'autre côté de Rogue et continua d'un ton sarcastique :

- Oh lala poupée faudrait peut-être que tu t'achètes un bon shampoing pour tes cheveux parce que là ça commence à devenir abominable.

- Dégage minable, lui répondit très calmement Rogue qui ne se détacha pas pour autant de son livre.

- La tu me blesses mon chou ! pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

- Au fait il a l'air bien ce bouquin ! ajouta Sirius, tu veux pas me le prêter ma chérie ?

- Allez vous-en bande de nains de jardin ! répliqua de plus en plus méchamment Rogue qui apparemment commençait à perdre patience.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est méchante ! Tu vas sortir les griffes ma biche ?

Sur ces dernières paroles Rogue se leva brutalement, prit sa valise avec difficulté et sortit du compartiment sans un dernier regard pour ses occupants.

- Gagné s'exclama James en tapant dans la main tendue de Sirius qui avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois de plus James et Sirius avaient rabaissé l'affreux Rogue qui avait encore une fois de plus déposé les armes. James adorait diminuer son ennemi de cette manière pour montrer à qui voulait bien le voir que c'était bien sûr lui le plus fort. En général il faisait en sorte que Lily soit dans les parages, mais à chaque fois elle s'en prenait à James plutôt qu'a Rogue. James n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi.

Après avoir parlé pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes de Peter qui était ENFIN arrivé à se transformer, de Remus qui avait dû endurer seul ses deux dernières transformations et encore une fois de la fuite de Sirius, Lily Evans passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ah c'est vous, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne cachait pas sa déception, bon je fais un tour pour voir si tout va bien dans tout les compartiments… d'ailleurs Remus je te rappelle que tu es censé faire ce tour avec moi !

- Ouais j'arrive, lui répondit l'intéressé.

Il se leva brusquement et s'apprêtait à sortir à contrecoeur, lorsque James se racla bruyamment la gorge et dit :

- Alors ça va depuis la dernière fois Evans ? T'as passé une bonne fin de Vacances ?

- Euh ouais, lui répondit-elle apparemment abasourdie par cette soudaine gentillesse, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'était juste pour être gentil avec toi !

Il essaya de na pas prêter attention aux rires contenus de Sirius, Remus et Peter qui s'étaient regardés pendant un long moment avant d'éclater de rire sous cape.

- Eh bien laisse moi te dire Potter que cette gentillesse ne te va vraiment pas compte tenue de la méchanceté que tout le monde te connaît.

Après avoir lancé un dernier à James un dernier regard qui refroidirait les flammes de l'enfer, elle sortit du compartiment, suivie de près par Remus.

- J'crois que j'vais devenir Préfet, murmura James plutôt pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Sirius qui commençait juste à reprendre ses esprits après son fou rire, releva la tête vers son ami et lui dit :

- Là j'crois qu'elle t'a renvoyé dans tes ronces !

- Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça avec elle ? demanda Peter qui en fait ne comprenait pas pourquoi il gloussait.

- En bien en fait il a décidé qu'il allait être gentil avec elle pour qu'elle tombe toute cuite dans ses bras… mais malheureusement il s'y prend tellement mal que j'crois que c'est pas encore dans la poche.

Sirius éclata à nouveau de son rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

Quelques heures plus tard après que Remus soit revenu de sa petite promenade avec Lily dans les couloirs du train et que Peter et Sirius se furent enfin calmés, Dray Alley débarqua à son tour dans le compartiment avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Dray ! dit joyeusement Sirius. Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ouais moi ça va. Et vous ?

- Ca va ! répondirent d'une même voix les quatre jeunes garçons.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène mon vieux ? lui demanda soudain Sirius.

- En fait y'a pleins de rumeurs dans le train comme quoi il y aurait un nouvel élève cette année qui arriverait ce soir même. Apparemment on a de la chance parce que cet élève a notre âge et rentre directement en sixième année. Peut-être qu'il sera dans notre classe.

- Ah ouais, demanda James soudain intéressé, il est dans la train ? Viens on va le voir !

- Non mais t'es sourd ou lourd ? lui cria Dray. J'viens de te dire qu'il arrivait ce soir…

- Donc je vais t'expliquer ce que veut dire ce soir James, lui répliqua savamment Sirius, « ce soir » est composé de deux mot : « ce » et « soir » se qui signifie notamment que l'action va se passer dans un futur proche. Dans ce cas précisément l'action va se passer dans la prochaine soirée. C'est-à-dire dans quelques heure James !

Le reste du voyage se passa sans aucune autre interruption. Les Maraudeurs et Dray discutèrent de choses et d'autres dans une ambiance agréable. Quand Lily passa une deuxième fois pour leur dire que le train allait entrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans quelques minutes, Dray s'en alla car il devait se changer dans son propre compartiment, où il y avait sa tenue. James, Remus, Sirius et Peter enfilèrent également leurs propres robes de sorciers et se préparèrent à descendre.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, ils descendirent du wagon, abandonnant leurs bagages derrière eux, et empruntèrent les diligences qui les menèrent jusque devant l'imposant château.

**Fin du Quatrième Chapitre**

P'tit mot des auteurs :

Samara : Aaaaaahhhhhrrrg ! Y'a un zombie sous mon lit !... non attends… peut-être que c'est mon tapis.

Fallen Angel (en train de taper à l'ordinateur) : ben regarde… si ça bouge c'est un zombie, sinon c'est le tapis.

→ Voilà ce qu'on peut entendre en écoutant la conversation des deux auteurs de cette fic, à trois heures du matin, après avoir passé toute la journée à écrire pour… VOUS !

Bon on sait, ça commençait à devenir un peu long et il était temps qu'ils arrivent enfin à Poudlard ! S.V.P laissez-nous des review ! C'est la seule récompense qu'on a pour la montagne d'imbécillités qu'on adore scribouiller pour vous…


	5. L'Ange

Poudlard : 1976

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteurs : Samara et Fallen Angel

P'tit note : On vous lance un petit défi pour ceux qui le relèvent ! A partir de ce chapitre il y aura deux personnages qui nous correspondent. En gros nous aussi on est dans cette fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne s'est pas donné le premier rôle. Juste des personnages secondaires ! Si vous avez une idée sur la question écrivez-nous ! On vous avoue que c'est très facile mais quand même, dites-nous si vous trouvez !

Disclaimer : Samara : AAAAARGH ! Y'a Fallen Angel qui me menace avec mon propre critérium !

Fallen Angel : J'vais te bouffer si tu poses pas ton cul sur cette chaise et que tu écris pas ce putain de disclaimer…

Samara : C'est toujours moi qui fais le sale boulot. Y'en a marre (voyant que FA ressort le critérium), mais on va pas devenir méchantes… Donc rienétanouéontouchpadargenpourcettefic…

FA : Sam !

Samara : Bon d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui elle, touche de l'argent alors que nous, non. Et c'est bien dommage car on en aurait besoin pour…

FA : SAAAAM !

Samara : Ok, mais alors tu baisses mon critérium, tu vas faire mal à quelqu'un là… Le monde ne nous appartient pas et les persos non plus, tout le mérite revient à JK…

FA : Ben tu vois ! Quand tu veux tu peux…

Samara (en murmurant) : méchante, va.

Avertissement : Pour le moment rien, nada, que de chi, parce que c'est pas encore GOOOORE ! Mais un peu de patience, peut-être qu'un jour…

Les personnages de ce Chapitre :

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Remus Lupin : Bon j'crois que tout le monde le connaît donc pas la peine de faire les présentations. C'est notre loup-garou à nous… enfin presque. Il est tellement gentil qu'il est devenu préfet le petit chou.

Peter Pettigrow : Bon lui aussi tout le monde le connaît, mais aussi tout le monde s'en fou.

Lily Evans : Préfète au collège Poudlard dans la maison de… Gryffondor bien sûr.

Secretly Esymea : C'est une amie de Lily, elles sont très souvent ensembles et s'entendent à merveille. Secretly est dans la maison des Gryffondor.

Dray Alley : C'est un ami des Maraudeurs. Il est à Gryffondor dans la même classe qu'eux (c'est-à-dire en sixième année). Il et plutôt timide mais s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Regulus Black : Petit frère de Sirius (de deux ans) et très antipathique. De toute façon vous le constaterez bien dans ce chapitre. Il fait également ses études à Poudlard. D'ailleurs comme pratiquement tous les persos de cette histoire.

**Attention :** Les personnes suivantes existent vraiment, et ne sont absolument pas fréquentables, et même à éviter comme la peste. D'ailleurs si on vous surprend à les trouver sympathiques, on vous évitera tout comme elles.

Samara : Franchement c'est trop d'honneur qu'on leur fait en les mettant dans notre fic…

Fallen Angel : Oui mais si on les met là c'est pour que tout le monde voit à quel point elles sont connes et sans cervelle !!

Samara: Ha d'accoooooord, bon eh bien alors on va les laisser làJ. Et Pensez à vous foutre de leur gueule et à les détester comme nous, j'vous assure qu'on n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Et si vous voulez les taper, on peut même vous les prêter !!

Marine Danaka, Anyssa Dowek (toutes deux à Serpentard), Sally Piry et Marine Tiren'se (toutes deux à Gryffondor) : Quatre filles qui traînent toujours ensemble… Apparemment les quatre meilleures amies du monde. Génial !!

Au passage, je (Samara pour l'occasion) tient à m'excuser:

1) Du retard de ce chapitre, ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on n'a pas touché à cette fic et pourtant déjà 11 sont en train de moisir sur nos pc (pas tapeeer!)

2) De la mise en page des chapitres. Ils sont tous beaux tous propres sur word mais la mise en page automatique de fanfiction nous pourrit un peu la présentation (grrrourk). Donc représentez-vous des tirets imaginaires en début de dialogue, et nos réflexions personnelles extrêmement perspicaces et utiles à l'histoire sont entre crochets normalement pour ne pas mettre trop le souk, merci .

Sur ce, place à:

5- L'Ange

Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes sur l'immense pièce décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Des bougies flottaient sous le plafond magique qui représentait le ciel étoilé. Les élèves s'interpellaient bruyamment, riant et discutant. Ils entraient dans le château par petits groupes et se dirigeaient vers leurs tables respectives, prêts à entamer le dîner du soir et la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait.

- J'ai la dalle ! s'écria Sirius en se précipitant à la table des Gryffondors.

- Ouais mais c'est pas en te dépêchant que ça fera arriver le repas plus vite, fit remarquer Peter en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Je te rappelle, ajouta Remus, qu'on doit d'abord attendre que la répartition des nouveaux premières années se fasse. Et en plus cette fois-ci y'a un nouvel élève.

- Oh, se lamenta Sirius, ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher parce que je sens que je vais bouffer quelqu'un…

- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda soudain James en remarquant qu'un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle les observaient en discutant à voix basse.

- C'est pourtant simple non ? s'exclama Sirius. Elles sont toutes folles de moi…

- Non mais t'as rêvé ! s'exclama James en portant la main à ses cheveux pour se donner la coiffure qu'il aimait tant en lançant un sourire aux jeunes filles. C'est de moi dont elles sont folles !

Sirius sourit en voyant le geste familier de son ami. C'était une habitude qui lui avait valu des moqueries de Lily Evans mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se séparer.

- En fait, intervint Remus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça. A mon avis, la nouvelle de la mort de la cousine de James a fait le tour de l'école.

- Je m'demande pourquoi ils attachent autant d'importance à ce genre de choses, dit Peter.

- C'est pas compliqué, répondit Remus. Tu-Sais-Qui prend du pouvoir et les gens commencent à comprendre que tous les morts qu'il y a eu cet été et l'an passé sont de sa faute. Ils commencent enfin à se rendre compte que c'est un meurtrier…

- C'est pas trop tôt, murmura James dont le sourire s'était dissipé.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs et remarqua deux nouveaux visages. Il y avait un homme au physique avantageux et qui était assis aux côtés de Lùpe Felgrove, le professeur de potions, et d'Anaya Tessana, le professeur de runes. Et l'autre nouveau professeur était une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés et à la peau pâle. Cette dernière semblait en grande conversation avec William Moonfang, le narcissique professeur de divination.

- Vous avez vu les nouveaux profs ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers ses amis.

Mais il semblait que sa question était inutile. Les trois autres garçons avaient tous le regard fixé sur la belle jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius pensa qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de mouches dans la Grande Salle car ils auraient eu de grandes chances de les gober. Remus semblait fasciné par les yeux couleurs améthystes de leur nouveau professeur et Sirius dû le pincer pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

- Regarde-moi ça, murmura Remus en jetant un regard incrédule au professeur Moonfang, il est déjà en train de la draguer.

- Peter, je te signale que tu baves, fit remarquer Sirius d'un air nonchalant.

Sirius éclata de rire en voyant Peter prendre un air froissé. James sortit de sa poche un vif d'or et s'amusa à le laisser s'échapper et à le rattraper au dernier moment en lançant de temps en temps des regards aux alentours. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup chez son ami. James essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention sur lui et d'impressionner le plus de monde possible. A ce moment précis, une bande de filles passa devant eux et alla s'installer à quelques mètres d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit James sursauter et ranger son vif d'or en quatrième vitesse. Lily Evans était là. Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard aux maraudeurs et continua sa discussion avec Secretly comme si le monde autour d'elles n'existait pas. Secretly, elle, tourna les yeux vers les quatre garçons et leur fit un petit signe de la main. Ce soir-là, elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux d'une couleur bleue électrique.

- C'est à peine si elle sait que tu existes James, dit Sirius en regardant Lily rejeter son long voile de cheveux roux derrière ses épaules.

- Oh ! gémit James. Je sais plus quoi faire avec elle…

- Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Dumbledore choisit ce moment précis pour se lever. Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le directeur.

- Mes chers élèves, annonça celui-ci, je vous souhaite un bon retour dans cette école que nous aimons tant ! Mais je vais demander encore quelques instants de patience à vos estomacs car nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de la répartition.

- Enfin… murmura Sirius. Et vite !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et une file d'élèves menés par Mac Gonagall, le professeur de métamorphoses, entra. Mac Gonagall, coiffée d'un chignon serré qui lui donnait un air particulièrement sévère portait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé à large bord. Elle posa le tabouret devant la table des professeurs et déposa délicatement le Choixpeau magique dessus. La foule des nouveaux premières années se pressa devant elle en lançant des regards effrayés autour d'eux. Sirius soupira d'ennui et regarda son professeur de métamorphose sortir une longue liste de la poche de sa robe de sorcier d'un œil vitreux. Il grimaça en entendant son estomac protester bruyamment mais prit son mal en patience.

- Regarde moi ça, dit James en désignant du menton les jeunes élèves qui semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Franchement, j'espère qu'on n'était pas aussi petits et qu'on n'avait pas l'air aussi paumés qu'eux quand on est arrivés.

- J'sais pas, répondit Sirius. Tout ce que je sais c'est que moi j'ai la dalle alors j'aimerais bien qu'ils se dépêchent de finir.

- Tu sais que tu es un estomac sur pattes ? dit Peter.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall commença à lire les noms des élèves qui s'avançaient un à un pour mettre le vieux Choixpeau qui les répartissait dans leurs maisons.

- J'vois pas le nouvel élève, fit remarquer Peter.

- Peut-être qu'il est pas encore arrivé, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Je me demande d'où il vient. Il a dû changer d'école s'il arrive directement en sixième année. A mon avis, il a déménagé pendant les vacances.

- Probablement, répondit Peter.

La cérémonie de la répartition prit fin et les derniers élèves furent envoyés dans leurs maisons. Lorsque le dernier eut prit sa place à la table des Serdaigle sous les applaudissements de ces derniers, Sirius eut un soupir de soulagement et observa avec espoir son assiette désespérément vide. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et adressa un sourire chaleureux aux nombreux élèves rassemblés sous ses yeux.

- Et bien, dit-il le regard rayonnant, nous souhaitons tous la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves… j'ai certes quelques recommandations à vous faire ainsi que quelques présentations mais je me doute que la plupart des personnes présentes ici seraient plus aptes à m'écouter si elles avaient le ventre plein. Alors je ne vais vous dire que deux mots : Bon appétit !

Sur ce, tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment et les tables se couvrirent de toutes sortes de mets divers et variés. Sirius eut un sourire ravi et se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé, se servant de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Arrête de manger comme ça, lui reprocha James, après on va croire que t'étais mal nourri chez moi. Pour quoi je vais passer, hein ?

- Untorcionèr, répondit Sirius la bouche pleine de tellement de choses à la fois qu'il était impossible d'en déterminer la quantité exacte.

- Hein ? demandèrent Peter, Remus et James d'une même voix.

- Un tortionnaire, recommença Sirius après avoir avalé. Mais bon on sait jamais, peut-être que Evans aime les bourreaux…

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la serviette que James venait de lui envoyer à la figure. Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à manger. Le repas se passa sans autre incident que Peter qui faillit s'étouffer en buvant de l'eau à un moment où Sirius sortait l'une des ses blagues. Il recracha toute l'eau sur la table, arrosant au passage les assiettes de ses voisins de table. Après le dessert, les derniers plats disparurent et les couverts se nettoyèrent par magie. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il leva une main pour demander le calme et les élèves se firent une fois de plus silencieux et attentifs.

- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant, je suis sûr que vos oreilles sont plus consentantes à écouter mes bavardages… je vais donc commencer par vous faire la présentations de nos nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous mettre au courant que j'ai finalement décidé de garder la matière Education Physique et Magique même si j'avais envisagé de la supprimer. Et je vous présente donc à cette occasion le professeur Low Carnby qui assurera les cours dans cette matière. Je vous rappelle que c'est une activité qui peut se révéler très dangereuse et je vous recommande donc encore une fois de faire très attention aux normes de sécurité dans ce domaine. Mais je fais entièrement confiance au professeur Carnby qui, malgré son jeune âge, est un très bon enseignant.

Un concert d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle pour accueillir le jeune professeur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus que sa peau mate mettait en valeur et des cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il se leva pour saluer ses élèves et Sirius remarqua que sous sa robe de sorcier noire il portait des baggys et s'habillait comme les jeunes moldus. Apparemment, les filles du collège semblaient le trouver tout à fait à leur goût et regardaient le beau visage du professeur avec espoir, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Carnby se rassit et Sirius entendit Secretly chuchoter quelque part à sa gauche « Je sens que cette année, les cours d'EPM vont être plus qu'intéressants ». Sa remarque fut accompagnée de gloussements de ses amies qui avaient toutes le regard braqué sur le professeur. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui allait reprendre son discours. Mais ce dernier fut interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive d'un fantôme. Celui-ci traversa les portes de la Grande Salle et parcourut toute la pièce en flottant à un mètre au-dessus du sol sans se soucier des élèves qu'il traversait au passage. Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore, le regard vide, et lui transmit un message si bas que le professeur dû se pencher pour entendre ce que le spectre avait à lui dire.

Sirius sonda le visage du professeur Dumbledore pour déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle que le fantôme apportait. Mais le visage du directeur s'éclaira soudain d'un large sourire et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Depuis quelque temps, les mauvaises nouvelles affluaient et il s'attendait à tout à n'importe quel moment. Dumbledore tourna la tête et fit un petit signe vers le professeur Mac Gonagall qui se précipita vers la sortie accompagnée du revenant qui flottait à ses côtés. Le directeur s'adressa à nouveaux à ses élèves.

- Mes biens chers enfants, annonça-t-il, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer avant de continuer à vous présenter vos professeurs. Nous allons cette année recevoir un nouvel élève dans notre école. Cet élève va entrer directement en sixième année et vient tout juste d'arriver dans le château. Nous allons donc lui faire passer le test du Choixpeau et il sera répartit dans la maison qui lui correspondra le plus. Je compte sur vous pour réserver à cet élève l'accueil qui lui revient de droit.

A ce moment-là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent comme au moment de l'entrée des premières années. Le professeur Mac Gonagall apparut, portant le Choixpeau et le tabouret pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Et derrière elle marchait une magnifique jeune fille qui ne portait pas encore l'uniforme de Poudlard mais des vêtements moldus. D'environ seize ans, elle avait la peau très pâle et de longs cheveux lisses et noirs qui lui tombaient dans le creux des reins. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu si clair que l'on pourrait croire qu'il était possible de voir au travers. Elle avait une démarche assurée et gardait le regard fixé droit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux, Sirius, remarqua qu'elle portait un tatouage qui représentait une croix dans le bas du dos, que son débardeur court dévoilait.

- Eh, mais je la reconnais cette fille ! dit-il en détachant difficilement son regard de la jeune fille pour tourner les yeux vers ses amis.

- Moi je l'ai jamais vue, dit Peter en la regardant s'éloigner, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Normal, t'étais pas là ! lança sirius. Mais James et Remus l'ont vue eux aussi. Essayez de vous souvenir, quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'on est allés se payer une glace ! Elle est passée devant nous. On n'a pas pu bien profiter du paysage parce que Dray est arrivé.

- Oui… je me souviens, dit Remus après un instant de réflexion.

- Ben pas moi, dit James en haussant les épaules. Et dites à Peter de fermer la bouche, sinon il risque de recommencer à baver.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall posa le tabouret sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir dessus. Celle-ci monta à son tour sur l'estrade et s'installa confortablement tandis que le professeur lui donnait le Choixpeau qu'elle devait mettre. Sous la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient la table des professeurs, Sirius vit le regard de la jeune fille balayer la salle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y était entrée. Elle ne souriait pas mais son visage avait quelque chose de magnifique sous ses mèches sombres dont certaines étaient passées dans des perles de couleur.

La jeune fille mit le Choixpeau en place sur ses cheveux soyeux. Elle continuait de dévisager les élèves qui la regardaient silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Sirius, celui-ci se sentit transpercé, comme sondé de l'intérieur. Il frissonna et fronça les sourcils mais la jeune fille avait déjà les yeux tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre. Le Choixpeau semblait mettre plus de temps que d'habitude pour rendre son jugement et paraissait plongé dans un profond dilemme car à plusieurs reprises la jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation et se mordit les lèvres comme si elle était contrariée. Puis la déchirure près du bord du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et l'objet enchanté annonça d'une voix haute et claire :

- « Serpentard ! »

Sirius, qui avait inconsciemment croisé les doigts pour que la belle jeune fille se retrouve à Gryffondor fut particulièrement déçu de la décision du Choixpeau. Mais la nouvelle élève ne parut pas être désarçonnée et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table sous les applaudissements tumultueux de sa nouvelle maison. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ressortit ranger le tabouret et le Choixpeau.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers la nouvelle et vit Lynch Shadow, un garçon de Serpentard qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement se pencher vers elle pour engager la conversation. Lynch était à la tête de toute une bande de Serpentards mais il était le seul élève de tout Poudlard à adresser la parole à tout le monde. Il avait une aversion pour tous les élèves des autres maisons mis à part Secretly qu'il aimait beaucoup pour une raison inconnue. Lynch avait aussi été vu en compagnie de Rogue parfois ce qui suffisait à le classer dans les personnes infréquentables aux yeux des Maraudeurs.

Sirius aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour entendre la discussion qu'il pouvait bien avoir avec la nouvelle élève. Celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés et semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Elle avait la main droite accrochée à un pendentif à son cou, une sorte de petite fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas fini de faire la présentation des nouveaux professeurs. Il se releva et attira l'attention de ses élèves en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

- Nous souhaitons bien sûr la bienvenue à notre nouvelle élève, dit-il, et une bonne chance pour cette année. A présent laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques : Sarwena Elvorfe.

La belle jeune femme assise à la table des professeurs fit un signe de tête pour saluer ses élèves sous des applaudissements bien nourris.

- Mlle Elvorfe, continua Dumbledore, est la fierté de notre Académie. A seulement vingt ans, elle a fini première de sa classe d'études et a reçu un diplôme d'enseignante lui permettant d'entrer au service de notre école. Elle est le plus jeune professeur que l'on ait jamais eue dans cette école et probablement l'une des meilleures.

Sirius tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard pour contempler à nouveau la jeune fille mais son regard tomba sur Regulus qui le dévisageait avec insistance. Ce dernier fit un sourire cruel à son frère et entama une discussion avec Darek Wetter, un Serpentard de sixième année, ami de Lynch Shadow, réputé pour son manque de cervelle remplacé par des muscles dont il se servait dès que la personne en face de lui partait dans des sujets trop compliqués. Sirius pensa que Regulus devait être ravi de raconter à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin l'histoire de la fugue de son frère. Peut-être espérait-il se faire des amis comme ça. Mais Sirius savait que cela voulait dire que dans deux jours au maximum, toute son histoire aurait fait le tour de l'école.

- Bien, s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il me reste quelques recommandations à vous faire ainsi qu'une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous allons commencer par les recommandations. Je vous rappelle donc que l'accès à la forêt interdite est formellement prohibé. Toute personne qui s'y trouvera sans autorisation sera sévèrement sanctionnée. De plus, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les promenades nocturnes – également interdites- seront punies d'une détention. Enfin, il m'a aussi chargé de vous informer que la liste des objets interdits se trouve dans son bureau et est consultable à tout moment. Si un élève est vu en possession de l'un de ces objets, il sera aussi sévèrement puni.

Sirius, James, Peter et Remus se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Depuis leur première année dans le château, ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits dans les couloirs. A présent, ils connaissaient si bien l'école qu'ils avaient commencé l'élaboration d'une carte qu'ils avaient nommée Carte du Maraudeur. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une petite aile qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent visitée et leur carte serait complète.

- Maintenant, continua Dumbledore, je voulais vous parler d'une chose beaucoup plus grave. Cet été nous avons de nouveau perdu des membres de notre communauté magique dans des circonstances atténuantes. Lyann et Sidney Potter, qui étaient élèves ici ainsi que leurs parents nous ont quitté.

Sirius vit James baisser la tête tandis que quelques regards de compassion se tournaient vers lui.

- Pour cette raison, reprit Dumbledore, ainsi qu'en l'honneur des personnes qui nous ont quitté au cours de l'an dernier, nous avons décidé d'instaurer un jour de commémoration. Le vendredi 29 octobre, vos cours finiront en début d'après-midi pour vous permettre de vous préparer pour le bal qui aura lieu le soir même. Mais attention, ce ne sera pas un bal lugubre et morbide. Nous y célébrerons la vie et non la mort alors je veux que vous y veniez avec le sourire. Le lendemain, samedi 30 octobre, sera le Jour du Souvenir. Ce sera un jour de recueil pour ceux qui le veulent. Mais je demande à tout le monde de montrer le plus grand respect envers ceux qui sont décédé ce jour-là. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Alors comme vos cours commencent tôt demain et que vous voulez y assister en pleine forme, il est temps pour tout le monde de se coucher. Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets, je vous laisse montrer le chemin !

- Et c'est reparti ! dit Remus en se levant pour accompagner les premières années dans leur dortoir.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune de Gyffondor, Sirius essaya d'apercevoir la nouvelle élève mais le flot de la foule l'emporta loin de la Grande Salle sans qu'il y soit parvenu. Il se souvint de la manière dont son regard l'avait transpercé quelques minutes plus tôt et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

- La nouvelle année débutait bien…

- Monsieur Alley ?

- Présent.

- Mademoiselle Bedley ?

- Présente.

- Mr Black ?

- Chui là ! cria a tue-tête Sirius du fond de la classe.

Le professeur Felgrove leva lentement la tête vers l'élève qui venait de perturber l'appel en ce premier jour de cours. Puis voyant de qui il s'agissait, le professeur de potion replongea dans sa liste des élèves de la classe et continua presque sereinement de citer les noms les uns après les autres sans même un regard vers ses interlocuteurs.

Tout le monde savait très bien qu'en réalité le professeur Lupe Felgrove n'était pas du tout un modèle de calme et d'impassibilité, mais ayant l'habitude des interruptions fréquentes de Sirius, il essayait d'afficher un air détaché lorsque cela arrivait. Le maraudeur sourit intérieurement et balança sa chaise en arrière tout en allongeant ses jambes le plus loin possible sous sa table. James qui était à côté de Sirius le regarda en souriant puis plongea sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit un petit vif d'or qu'il lança à plusieurs reprises et rattrapa au dernier moment tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil a Lily Evans. Mais cette dernière ne semblait prêter aucune attention au beau brun.

Sirius sourit en voyant les yeux de James qui vagabondaient de sa feuille à la chevelure rousse de la préfète. Secouant la tête en retenant un petit rire moqueur, il commença à promener son regard autour de lui, observant ses camarades de classe. Il remarquait le moindre changement qui s'était opéré pendant les vacances sur tous ces élèves avec lesquels il partageait les mêmes cours depuis sa première année. Certains avaient énormément changé en l'espace de deux mois.

Il remarqua Keesha Ameng, une amie de Lily qui avait un peu grandit pendant les vacances. La jeune fille blonde devait subir de nombreuses remarques sur sa taille car elle était malheureusement très petite é on la confondait même parfois avec les premières années. Sirius sourit intérieurement en se souvenant qu'un jour, pour la rassurer il lui avait dit qu'elle était bien plus belle que les gamines de première année et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il lui avait ensuite adressé un grand sourire charmeur qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Entre Keesha et Lily se trouvait Elia Etherin, une autre des nombreuses amies de Lily. Elle et Keesha étaient inséparables et passaient leurs journées à discuter en se parlant à voix basse. A ce moment-là, elles discutaient en lançant des regards discrets à James, les yeux pleins de compassion. Sirius comprit immédiatement que le sujet de leur conversation était Lyann et la disparition tragique de sa famille. Il émit un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et se sentit soulagé de voir que son ami était trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de Lily pour s'apercevoir de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, il savait très bien que James n'aurait pas du tout apprécié ces marques de pitié.

Le cours se passait comme on aurait pu le prévoir : ennuyeux à en mourir. Le professeur Felgrove méprisait tous les élèves à qui il enseignait et ne se gardait pas de le leur montrer pendant ses cours. Rien qu'à voir l'entrain qu'il mettait dans ses leçons, on comprenait qu'il était le genre de professeur à n'être là que pour gagner de l'argent et qui ne prend aucun plaisir dans son travail. Les pauvres adolescents étaient condamnés à passer deux heures de suite à écrire des parchemins entiers de formules complexes et incompréhensibles pour un cerveau normal, et à subir les remarques insultantes et vexantes que le professeur ne manquait pas de faire.

- Espèce de débile profond ! s'exclama Felgrove en se penchant sur Kerriston Datteel, un élève qui adulait Sirius et faisait tout pour lui ressembler. J'ai écrit « ciguë » ! Je commence à croire que votre cas et désespéré monsieur Datteel. On se demande comment vous avez réussi à atteindre cette classe avec votre niveau qui est tellement bas qu'il tente de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Sirius releva la tête vers le professeur. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Kerriston qui s'efforçait par tous les moyens possibles de l'imiter mais il détestait par-dessus tout que le Felgrove rabaisse et humilie les autres élèves en public. Sirius sentit une vague de colère envers son professeur affluer en lui. Il jeta un regard haineux à Felgrove et serra le poing, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose pour défendre son camarade de classe qui baissait à présent la tête devant la tyrannie de son professeur de potions. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de classe.

Felgrove ne répondit pas tout de suite et fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Sirius oublia la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et tourna les yeux vers la porte, attendant que le coup se renouvelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau, mais avec plus d'insistance. Les bruits secs résonnèrent dans la pièce froide aux murs de pierre de telle sorte que même Felgrove ne pouvait nier les avoir entendus. Le professeur soupira d'un air excédé, apparemment outré que quelqu'un ait l'audace de le déranger en plein cours.

- Entrez ! aboya-t-il

La porte en bois s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds, conférant un air sinistre à la scène. Un homme dont les cheveux sales tombaient sur les épaules se trouvait là, accompagné d'une silhouette imprécise qui se découpait dans la pénombre du couloir. Un miaulement sonore se fit entendre et une chatte aux yeux rougeoyants se frotta contre les jambes de son maître avant de disparaître derrière lui.

- Monsieur Rusard, s'exclama Felgrove d'une voix forte, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le concierge de l'école s'avança dans la salle, prenant cette dernière remarque du professeur comme une invitation à y entrer. L'ombre qu'il projetait sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui se dissipa alors et Sirius reconnut la nouvelle élève qui avait fait son entrée la veille. Elle avait revêtu l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard et semblait mal à l'aise sous les regards persistants des élèves.

- Mademoiselle Angel Shade vient d'arriver dans cette école comme vous le savez sûrement, dit Rusard d'une voix ennuyée. Je suis chargé de la conduire jusqu'à sa classe pour son premier cours. Mais apparemment je me suis peut-être trompé… Ce ne sont pas les sixièmes années des Serpentards…

- Vous voulez peut-être une paire de lunettes Rusard ? s'écria Felgrove. Vous voyez bien que leur écusson est ROUGE et non vert. Vous êtes avec les Gryffondors ici et déjà que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec eux, je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez terminer mon cours en paix, histoire de m'enlever une épine du pied.

Rusard fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents en lançant un regard fumant de reproches au professeur de potions. C'était étrange de voir le concierge d'habitude si sûr de lui se faire enfoncer d'une telle manière devant une classe entière réunie. Il aurait presque fait pitié à voir si tout le monde ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu pour affirmer que les paroles de Felgrove auraient des conséquences.

- Il aurait quand même pu se taire ce vieux taré, murmura James en désignant Flelgrove du pouce après que Rusard eut fermé la porte. Maintenant c'est sur nous que ça va retomber. Combien vous pariez que pendant toute la semaine il va s'acharner sur tous les élèves de notre classe ?

- C'est un ange… répondit Sirius, les yeux dans le vague.

- Excuse-moi vieux, sourit Remus, mais je trouve que Felgrove a vraiment rien d'un ange.

- Mais non abruti, s'emporta Sirius, je te parle pas de cette horreur sur patte doué de parole, je te parle _d'elle_… Son nom, c'est Angel…

- Lunaïta !

La grosse dame eut un petit hochement de tête et le portrait pivota pour laisser le passage libre aux quatre maraudeurs qui entrèrent dans la salle commune en bavardant gaiement. D'autres élèves avaient fait comme eux et s'étaient regroupés dans la salle aux couleurs rouge et or avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi mais la plupart avaient préféré sortir profiter des derniers jours de beau temps qu'offrait le mois de septembre.

- Hé les mecs ! s'écria une voix qui s'élevait d'une foule d'élèves rassemblés devant le tableau d'affichage. Vous avez vu, on n'a pas cours pour tout l'après-midi, c'est trop bien !

Les Maraudeurs reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Dray qui ne tarda pas à se démarquer du groupe et s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Sirius eut un sourire intérieur quand il vit que quelques filles se retournaient pour regarder Dray traverser la grande salle à grand pas. Il avait toujours plus ou moins remarqué que celui-ci était un concurrent potentiel pour sa popularité auprès de la gent féminine de l'école, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention car cela ne l'affectait pas. Bien sûr un certain nombre de filles dans l'école trouvait Dray vraiment irrésistible, mais Sirius (qui était conscient de ses charmes mais ne s'en vantait jamais pour autant) savait néanmoins de source sure que c'était encore et toujours _lui_ la coqueluche de Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas nier que pendant les deux mois de vacances qui s'étaient écoulées, Dray avait beaucoup changé. Ce dernier avait pris quelques centimètres, et avait manifestement enfin trouvé une manière de se coiffer que les filles semblaient trouver tout à fait à leur goût. Sirius pensa intérieurement qu'il devrait remédier a cela, mais se dit que pour le moment ce n'était pas un problème majeur.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna James, sortant Sirius de sa réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait comme cours cet après-midi ?

- EPM, répondit Peter qui venait de sortir l'emploi du temps qu'on leur avait distribué le matin même. Avec le nouveau prof en plus ! c'est dommage qu'il soit pas là on va devoir attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'il vaut.

Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent du tableau d'affichage en bousculant au passages les élèves qui leur barraient la route. La note qui annonçait l'absence su professeur était épinglée au centre du tableau. Elle était écrite en caractères gras d'une encre rouge et brillante qui attirait l'attention à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

« Pour des raisons personnelles, le professeur d'EPM ne pourra assurer les cours en ce premier jour de la rentrée scolaire. Les cours avec le professeur Low Carnby ne commenceront donc que la semaine prochaine.

Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe. »

- Parfait ! s'exclama James d'un air satisfait. N'empêche, je m'demande quel abruti ils ont bien pu nous trouver cette année pour cette matière. Les cours ont même pas commencé qu'il est déjà absent…

- Toujours le même, Potter, dit une voix dans le dos des quatre garçons. Tu passes tes journées à traiter d'abruti le monde qui t'entoure. Quand tu seras parfait tu pourras peut-être te permettre de faire des remarques mais pour l'instant, crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Ah ! Lily jolie, la femme de ma vie, s'écria James en attirant l'attention de tous les élèves sur eux. Je vois que passer deux mois loin de moi t'a rendu encore plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire…

- Et moi je vois que deux mois de vacances ne t'ont pas rendu plus mâture ou plus intelligent. Décidément, tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Potter, tu resteras toute ta vie une espèce de brute arrogante sans intérêt…

- Salut les mecs ! s'écria une créature aux cheveux violets qui venait de se jeter sur Remus, manquant de faire tomber Peter au passage qui dut se rattraper de justesse à James.

- Salut Secretly, répondirent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

- Bon je suis désolée de devoir vous couper dans votre conversation, dit la jeune fille d'une voix enjouée, même si elle a l'air vraiment passionnante mais bon… Lily j'ai prit toutes mes affaires on peut y aller.

- J'arrive, répondit la rousse en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. De toute façon, tout est plus intéressant qu'une discussion avec une « star » du Quidditch telle que James Potter…

Sur ces paroles, elle prit son sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et s'éloigna en compagnie de Secretly qui adressa un dernier signe de la main aux Maraudeurs avant de sortir de la salle commune. James était habitué à présent à ce genre d'altercations avec Lily mais Sirius voyait bien que même s'il le cachait, ces disputes à répétitions blessaient son meilleur ami.

- Bon alors on a deux heures libres devant nous, dit Remus en s'affalant dans un fauteuil, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

- Personnellement, observa Sirius en se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur Remus, - ioups, pardon vieux j'tavais pas vu – j'ai l'intention de glander… Samara et Fallen Angel (d'une même voix) : Mon passe-temps préféré ! ! !

- Ouais mec j'suis bien d'accord avec toi, lui répondit James tout en se jetant à son tour sur le canapé à côté de Peter qui dû se tasser pour ne pas être écrasé.

- Eh, les flemmards de première, intervint Remus, j'crois que vous oubliez un petit détail, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas vraiment si petit que ça et qui mérite de l'attention….

- Bon viens-en tout de suite au fait 'mus, on n'a pas toute l'après-midi…. Heu… en fait si mais bon dis quand même, lui répliqua Sirius tout en souriant à sa propre blague qui n'avait fait rire personne...

- … ben on a une carte à finir au cas où vous l'auriez peut-être oublié, et je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il nous reste encore deux couloirs dans l'aile droite, un escalier, deux, trois pièces mais bon après on aura fini les gars… Et surtout une porte qui m'a l'air bien intéressante.

- Aahhhhhh oui tu parles de ça ! ! ! ! ! Eh bien si tu me l'avais pas rappelé je ne m'en souviendrais même pas ! s'exclama Sirius. Ouais je crois que notre loup-garou préféré a raison, peut-être que si on s'y met dès maintenant on aura fini avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs… donc allez mes loulous on est motivé et on s'bouge le fion !

- Aouch ! C'était mon pied ça !

- Désolé Peter, répondit Remus, mais t'as qu'à marcher plus vite aussi.

- Bah attends, essaie de trouver une ouverture sur un mur dans le noir le plus complet…

- Peut-être que si tu te souvenais que tu es un sorcier de sixième année, commenta Sirius avec philosophie, tu prendrais ta baguette et tu ferais un peu de lumière…

- … Lumos ! résonna la voix de James

- Merci James, mon pote, j'apprécie beaucoup ta vivacité d'esprit qui a l'avantage d'être plus efficace que celle de Peter…

Le faible rayon de lumière que projetait la baguette de James balaya le mur de l'étroit couloir dans lequel les Maraudeurs se trouvaient. C'était un endroit sombre dont l'entrée était masquée par une grande et lourde tapisserie et qu'ils n'avaient découvert que l'année précédente. C'était une sorte de passage exigu et effilé qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres et dont la seule issue était une porte creusée dans le mur. Mais la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des années s'était incrustée dans les moindres fissures et rendait la porte pratiquement introuvable et invisible à l'œil nu.

Peter avait été le premier à entrer dans le couloir et il lui revenait donc la tâche ardue de trouver la porte. Les trois autres se pressaient impatiemment derrière lui en soupirant bruyamment ou en toussant à cause des nuages de poussière qu'ils soulevaient en marchant.

- Non mais là c'est plus possible ! s'écria Sirius qui venait d'éternuer pour ce qui lui semblait la cinquantième fois consécutive.

Excédé, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean et fit de grands moulinets au-dessus de sa tête, manquant d'éborgner James au passage.

- Lavetoidela ! s'écria-t-il

La baguette de Sirius émit une forte brillance blanche et une douce lueur se répandit sur les murs et le sol, rampant telle une vague de lumière. Un sourire éclaira le visage du Maraudeurs lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la formule de nettoyage avait l'effet escompté. La poussière qui recouvrait les murs et le sol disparut lentement, comme des flocons de neige qui fondent doucement à la chaleur du soleil.

- Sirius, mon pote, murmura James, c'est rare que tu nous fasses profiter de ton intelligence mais là je dois avouer que tu m'épates…

- Merci, merci, répondit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste tout à fait similaire à celui de James lorsque celui croisait une fille charmante.

- Eh ! s'exclama Peter. Regardez, on peut voir la porte maintenant. Je crois que toute la poussière s'était infiltrée dans les fissures et nous cachait l'entrée.

- Brillante déduction Peter, marmonna ironiquement Remus qui était déjà à la recherche d'un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que les Maraudeurs avaient découvert cette porte mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de l'étudier convenablement. Ils en avaient longuement parlé par courrier durant les vacances d'été et avaient prévu de l'explorer dès le début de l'année. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée de cette sombre pièce, Sirius n'était plus tellement sûr de vouloir y pénétrer, mais il n'en montra rien et s'efforça d'adopter un air dégagé. La porte était assez petite et une forte odeur de renfermé et de vieux bois moisi par le temps s'en dégageait. Sirius se tourna alors vers Peter qui regardait l'ouverture mystérieuse avec une certaine appréhension et semblait ne pas vouloir entrer non plus.

- Bon, conclut Remus après une attentive inspection de la porte, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir.

- Et ben fais partager ! s'exclama Peter. C'est quoi ce moyen ?

- Il faut y aller à la barbare…

- Heu… et c'est à dire ? interrogea James avec une lueur incrédule dans le regard.

- Il faut l'enfoncer ! s'écria joyeusement Sirius. Il faut la pousser avec toute notre force masculine et nos muscles virils. Allez les gars au boulot c'est parti ! On est motivés !

Après ces mots, il s'adossa contre le mur et sortit une lime à ongle de la poche de sa robe de sorcier avec laquelle il commença à manucurer ses ongles. Les trois autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Puis ils se retournèrent contre la porte et s'efforcèrent de faire une pression assez forte pour faire bouger la porte. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts conjugués, cette dernière semblait tenir bon.

- Bon alors bande de femmelettes, s'exclama Sirius qui se limait toujours les ongles au bout de dix minutes d'efforts intensifs, vous voulez peut-être les conseils d'un véritable mâle ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, l'année prochaine on y est encore.

Mais les regards noirs qu'il s'attira l'incitèrent à garder le silence. Peter, James et Remus reprirent leur travail et s'acharnèrent sur la porte. Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla interminable, elle sembla enfin bouger un peu. Ce petit mouvement, simple mais prometteur leur redonna à tous trois une once de courage. Et, dans un ultime effort, ils se précipitèrent en même temps sur la porte. Avec un craquement sinistre, elle sortit de ses gonds et tomba sur le sol en faisant trembler les murs. Les trois Maraudeurs, emportés dans leur élan, s'écroulèrent à leur tout les uns sur les autres, dans le tapis de poussière qui recouvrait le plancher de la pièce dont ils venaient de dégager l'entrée.

- Ben voilà ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix guillerette en enjambant les corps de ses trois amis toujours cloués au sol pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre courage ! On y est arrivés finalement !

Sirius tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le bruit causé par la chute de la porte. Tout était tellement calme qu'il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté, figé dans un souffle, glacé dans l'atmosphère froide et silencieuse des lieux. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui se relevaient tant bien que mal en jetant des regards intrigués aux murs qui les entouraient. Pour les Maraudeurs, la découverte d'un nouvel endroit était un grand moment, toujours privilégié, un précieux souvenir qu'ils garderaient toujours en mémoire. C'était pour eux une sorte de victoire dans leur quête de la connaissance complète du château, un exploit que personne n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir jusqu'alors.

L'endroit était trop sombre pour pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit. La même odeur que celle que Sirius avait senti à l'extérieur volait dans l'air, parfois pratiquement inexistante, parfois tellement forte qu'il fallait pincer le nez. Sirius avança un peu plus dans la pièce, sa baguette fermement serrée dans son poing.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Un faible rayon de lumière bleue éclaira alors le sol où Sirius faisait promener le faisceau de sa baguette. Un craquement survenu de nulle part fit sursauter soudain le jeune Maraudeur. Il se tourna sur sa droite d'un geste vif et aperçut un très vieux lit aux baldaquins déchirés qui pendaient de part et d'autres. La couverture qui recouvrait le vieux matelas était en boule, comme si quelqu'un y avait dormi sans prendre la peine de refaire le lit au petit matin. L'endroit semblait être une chambre qui n'avait pas servi depuis un bon nombre d'années. Un bureau vermoulu trônait dans un coin de la pièce. La chaise posée devant avait un pied brisé et reposait à terre. Une fenêtre recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées que leurs propriétaires avaient déserté depuis un bon moment projetait un faible rayon de soleil sur le bureau.

Sirius s'approcha du vieux meuble, curieux des secrets qu'il pouvait renfermer. Il adorait se promenait dans de veilles pièces abandonnées depuis longtemps où des personnes avaient vécu. Découvrir les traces de leur passage que ces gens avaient laissé derrière eux lui donnait l'impression de plonger dans le passé, dans les vies d'être qu'il n'avait pas connu mais qui avaient chacune leur propre histoire. Ainsi ils avaient découvert que la sorcière borgne, dont la statue était dans le collège et cachait l'entrée de l'un de leurs passages secrets favoris, avait une vie incroyablement longue et qu'elle avait été d'une très grande beauté dans sa jeunesse avant d'être victime d'un terrible sortilège qui l'avait rendu bossue et à moitié aveugle.

Sirius aperçut des tiroirs dans l'ombre du bois sombre du vieux bureau. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais ils étaient tous verrouillés et ne semblaient pas vouloir délivrer ce qu'ils contenaient. Il allait sortir sa baguette pour les ouvrir grâce à un sortilège mais une voix l'attira dans le fond de la pièce.

- Hey les gars ! s'écria Peter d'une voix forte. Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est vraiment super !

Les trois autres Maraudeurs accoururent, se guidant dans le noir à la voix de leur ami. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant sa trouvaille, un étrange miroir rond entouré d'un cadre d'or et gravé de runes étranges et compliquées. Sirius n'étudiait pas les runes en cours, c'était une matière qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé mais Remus, lui, était particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Seulement là, il semblait être incapable de lire celles qui entouraient une écriture latine.

- Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej, lut Peter. Hum, je n'ai jamais étudié le latin, bien que ça ne ressemble pas exactement au latin. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire ?

- Sûrement quelque chose sans importance, répondit James avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Mais franchement Peter, tu nous a fais venir te rejoindre juste pour admirer un vieux miroir avec des truc gravés dessus ?

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Peter. Attends, c'est pas juste un vieux miroir ! Tu as vu mon reflet ?

- Ben oui, dit Remus, c'est ton reflet, comme celui que tu vois tous les jours dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de si merveilleux.

- Non mais attendez, se défendit Peter, vous ne devez sûrement pas voir la même chose que moi. Peut-être que vous êtes mal placés. Allez, mettez-vous à ma place, vous allez voir que j'ai raison.

James eut un soupir d'exaspération mais il s'avança tout de même à la place de Peter et scruta le miroir. Sirius observa d'abord le reflet de son meilleur ami. Tout était parfaitement normal et le miroir semblait être tout à fait ordinaire. Seulement, Sirius, qui connaissait James comme s'il avait toujours vécu avec lui, remarqua un bref froncement de sourcils dans le visage de son ami, trahissant un soudain malaise. Il comprit immédiatement que ce dernier avait vu ou aperçu quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué.

- James, interrogea Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? sursauta James comme si on venait de le réveiller brusquement à la suite d'un long rêve. Heu… non, non il n'y a rien. C'est juste un miroir comme les autres. Peter s'est trompé, c'est tout.

Mais son regard fuyant et son air préoccupé ne trompaient pas Sirius. James avait bel et bien vu quelque chose qui le tourmentait et occupait son esprit. Ce dernier s'éloigna alors, affectant de s'intéresser à un vieux canapé rongé aux mites qui se situait face à l'entrée de la chambre. Peter baissa les yeux et Sirius l'aperçut serrer les poings comme lorsqu'il était énervé mai n'osait rien dire. Mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Peter n'exprimait jamais de mauvais sentiments, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Remus qui observait James d'un air suspicieux. Lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Sirius posé sur lui, il haussa les épaules en silence et alla admirer un vieux tableau vide. Resté seul devant le miroir, Sirius s'approcha et se mit à la place qu'avait occupé James quelques secondes auparavant.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit que son simple reflet, la même image que lui renvoyait la glace de sa chambre, jour après jour. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du miroir, une autre silhouette se joignit à la sienne. Il se retourna brusquement mais s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce que les vieux meubles poussiéreux et ses trois amis qui avaient repris leurs recherches. Cette étrange silhouette n'existait que sur le miroir devant lequel il se trouvait. Mais dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, il ne pouvait en distinguer les contours clairement. Seulement, c'était une forme qui lui était familière et paradoxalement étrangère en même temps. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, Sirius se sentit brusquement bien. Il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, cette présence qui tournait autour de son reflet le rassurait. Elle rayonnait d'un sentiment étrange, fort et mystérieux à la fois. Elle paraissait n'exister que pour Sirius et lui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle.

- Hey Sirius, appela Remus du fond de la pièce. Si tu regardes ce miroir une seconde de plus, je sens qu'il va se briser. On sait que tu es beau mais pour une fois, fais moi plaisir, rends-toi utile au lieu de t'admirer.

Sirius lui répondit par un tiraillement de langue qui n'avait rien du jeune homme viril et mature qu'il prétendait être. Il lança un dernier regard à la sombre forme qui continuait de lui tourner autour dans le miroir puis, à contrecoeur s'éloigna du précieux objet.

Les quatre garçons restèrent plusieurs heures à inspecter la chambre sans rien trouver de particulièrement intéressant, après quoi Peter, de loin le plus doué de tous en dessin, s'assit au centre de la pièce et en dessina les contours sur le plan du collège qu'ils avaient presque fini. La carte du Maraudeur était leur plus grande œuvre, le témoin de toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard, l'un des biens les plus précieux qu'ils puissent jamais posséder. Ils y tenaient beaucoup et en étaient plus que fiers. Elle ne leur était plus très utile car ils connaissaient les moindres recoins du château comme leur poche mais l'enchantement qu'ils lui avaient lancé et qui leur donnait la position exacte de chaque personne qui habitait Poudlard leur était particulièrement avantageux.

- Bon allez, on met les voiles ! s'exclama Peter dès qu'il eut terminé.

- Et c'est parti mon kiki ! s'écria joyeusement sirius. Il se donnait un air décontracté mais au fond, l'image de lui-même qu'il avait vue dans le miroir l'obsédait. Il aperçut James qui lançait quelques regard à la dérobée au mystérieux objets aux étranges pouvoirs et se surprit à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu y voir. Est-ce que lui aussi avait vu une mystérieuse silhouette noire tourner autour de son reflet ?

Mais ses questions demeurant sans réponses, il s'élança gaiement vers la sortie, chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu à la radio magique. Il traversa le couloir sombre et étroit qu'il avait nettoyé d'un coup de baguette et sortit la tête dans le couloir du collège pour voir si la voie était libre. Il savait qu'il avait le droit d'être là où il était mais il n'était pas près à dévoiler l'une de leur nouvelle découverte à un élève de l'école qui se promènerait dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Mais tout était désert et Sirius fit un signe à ses amis avant de sortir dans le couloir.

A l'extérieur du château, le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière les montagnes aux sommets recouverts de neiges éternelles. Le lac noir aux reflets étranges ondulait doucement sous une légère brise. Les torches commençaient à s'allumer sur les murs de pierre du château, combattant farouchement la pénombre qui s'annonçait. Le froid encore doux de cette nuit de ce début de septembre s'infiltrait doucement dans les moindres fissures, faisant frissonner les élèves de Poudlard.

La soirée était bien entamée et les effluves du dîner se faisaient sentir dans les couloirs, faisant remarquer aux Maraudeurs qu'ils mourraient de faim depuis déjà un certain temps. Ils croisèrent nombre d'élèves qui se dirigeaient hâtivement vers la grande salle, affamés par leur première journée de cours. Sirius qui trépignait d'impatience, remua ciel et terre pour que les trois autres acceptent de descendre directement mais ceux-ci insistèrent pour passer dans la salle commune et déposer la carte avant tout. Sirius pesta contre ces gens qui vous font perdre votre temps en prenant des précautions inutiles, ces paranoïaques qui voient le mal partout et accordent plus d'importance à une carte qu'à son pauvre estomac inassouvi.

- Maiiiiiheuuuuu ! s'exclama le brun. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette…

- Sirius ? Ta gueule ! le coupa soudainement James.

Trois silhouettes venaient d'apparaître à l'angle de l'embouchure du couloir qui donnait sur le portait de la grosse dame, entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. A la faible lueur des torches, les ombres du trio se découpaient sur les murs et avançaient lentement en direction des Maraudeurs en une danse macabre.

- Ben alors les garçons ! s'écria joyeusement une voix féminine. On traîne dans les couloirs à l'heure du repas ?

Les trois silhouettes arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur des Maraudeurs qui purent découvrir l'identité de leur interlocuteur.

- Secretly ! s'exclama Remus. Ben et vous alors, vous êtes pas en train de traîner peut-être ?

La jeune fille adressa un sourire à Remus mais ne répondit rien. Elle était accompagnée de Lily Evans, comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci, une troisième personne complétait l'inséparable duo. La nouvelle élève de Serpentard était avec elles. Sirius se souvint qu'elle se prénommait Angel. C'était la première fois qu'il l'approchait d'aussi près. Mais la pénombre ambiante cachait son visage à la peau pâle et des mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulaient ses yeux. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ressentait un sentiment étrange en la présence de la jeune fille. Elle dégageait une aura de mystère, une magie enchanteresse et étrangement envoûtante. Il essaya de capter son regard mais cette dernière baissait insolemment les yeux. Elle semblait sentir l'attention que Sirius lui portait et ignorait délibérément son regard. Ce fut Lily qui répondit à la place de Secretly, brisant le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.

- On raccompagne Angel dans sa maison, elle est à Serpentard, dit-elle avec un sourire à Remus.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers James et ne pu retenir un petit sourire en apercevant la grimace de ce dernier. Ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi, mais Lily semblait beaucoup apprécier Remus. Elle paraissait le comprendre comme personne ne l'avait jamais compris. Mais cette fragile amitié qui existait entre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et la fille qu'il convoitait, exaspérait James au plus haut point. La seule raison qui empêchait James de faire une remarque à Remus sur cette entente était la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui, comme en chacun de ses trois amis, Sirius le savait bien.

- Ne vous éternisez pas trop, le repas va être froid, lança Lily en s'éloignant, Secretly et Angel sur les talons.

- A qui le dis-tu ? grogna Sirius entre ses dents, immédiatement approuvé par un gargouillement sonore de son estomac.

Les Maraudeurs se pressèrent d'entrer dans la salle commune, déjà désertée de tous les Gryffondors descendus dîner. Peter monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs en quatrième vitesse, la carte à la main. Les trois autres l'entendirent farfouiller en haut, cachant leur précieux objet aux mains indiscrètes.

Sirius s'affala dans un fauteuil de velours rouge et plongea son regard dans le feu qui crépitait furieusement dans la cheminée. Il regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux, l'esprit tourmenté par la pensée de la silhouette noire qu'il avait vue dans le miroir. Cette image ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Elle le hantait, habitant ses regards, marchant dans ses pas, glaçant le moindre de ses souffles.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas vieux ? demanda James en prenant un siège à côté de lui.

Sirius releva les yeux vers lui en se demandant s'il devait ou non parler à son meilleur ami de ce qu'il avait vu. La confiance qu'il avait en James dépassait tout, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que c'était différent. C'était un secret qu'il ne devait partager avec personne, une confidence qu'il avait faire à lui-même et qui ne devait pas être révélée, même à la personne qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Sirius sonda les yeux de James à la recherche du sentiment de compréhension qu'il recherchait, l'étincelle qui permettrait de se faire comprendre sans avoir recours aux mots.

- Rien du tout, répondit alors Sirius, affichant un grand sourire. C'est juste que je suis en train de mourir de faim et si jamais Peter ne se presse pas pour cacher cette maudite carte, c'est moi qui la lui ferai avaler.

James eut un petit sourire compatissant bien que Sirius le trouve un peu incrédule. Remus, qui était penché sur un livre resté ouvert sur une table, s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le tapis.

- Dites, fit-il remarquer, vous avez remarqué que Lily et Secretly ont laissé entrer cette fille de Serpentard dans notre salle commune ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais même pas fait attention, répondit James en haussant un sourcil. Elles sont folles ou quoi ? Si jamais les Serpentards connaissent le mot de passe pour entrer ici, on ne sera même plus tranquilles. Il faut pas que ces espèces de bouses de dragon puissent s'introduire dans notre salle commune. Avec des gens comme Rogue qui auraient la capacité d'entrer, en allant se coucher on aurait toujours peur de ne jamais se réveiller.

C'est pas parce qu'il étudie la magie noire que Rogue est capable de commettre un meurtre, objecta Remus.

Bah, c'est tout comme, intervint Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût.

Peter choisit ce moment-là pour redescendre les escaliers en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre. Si jamais il avait espéré un retour discret, c'était tout sauf réussit.

- AAAAAAH s'écria gaiement Sirius en bondissant de son siège et en se précipitant sur le portait de la grosse dame. A la bouffe !!

Les Maraudeurs dévalèrent bruyamment les nombreuses volées d'escaliers et traversèrent les innombrables couloirs qui les séparaient de la grande salle où les attendait leur repas. Tout le château semblait désert mais plus ils approchaient, plus l'odeur était forte et alléchante.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en bas des grands escaliers de marbre, Sirius se jeta comme un forcené sur l'entrée de la grande salle et faillit percuter violemment un groupe d'élèves qui en sortait. Revenant du choc, il se tint debout à l'entrée, rapidement rejoint par ses trois amis, sous les yeux des plus proches élèves qui avaient assisté à l'accident qui avait failli se produire.

L'un d'eux, plus jeune que Sirius, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui avec un regard malsain et cruel. Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage et ses yeux noisettes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts et fixa son regard sur Sirius.

- Alors Siri, dit le jeune garçon. Tu sais que tu as brisé le cœur de maman en partant comme ça. Tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu leur as fait.

- Regulus… grogna Sirius en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

En quelques secondes, il avait sortit sa propre baguette et en menaçait son jeune frère, qui lui-même semblait à deux doigts de lui lancer un sortilège. Toute la salle avait maintenant les yeux rivés vers les deux frères qui se toisaient férocement à l'entrée de la grande salle, se préparant à un combat de rivalité qui avait toujours menacé d'éclater.

Le bla-bla des auteuses : ouf, c'était long là, on est vraiment désolées mais avec les cours et puis le peu de fois qu'on arrive à se voir toutes les deux, ben on n'a pas vraiment le temps…. Mais on l'a fait, et tout ça pour VOUS !! Franchement faut vraiment qu'on vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuh. En parlant de ça c'est vrai qu'on vous aime, et merci pour toute vos reviews…. Désolées mais on y a pas répondu c'te fois-ci. Et si vous pouviez nous en laisser encore plus et parler de cette fic à vos potes ce serait vraiment coooool de votre part. looool

Bon allez à la prochaine, et si le chapitre 6 met du temps à arriver, faut pas vous inquiéter parce que on n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic, bien au contraire….

Kixx


	6. L'Ange partie II

L'ange (deuxième partie)

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteurs : Samara et Fallen Angel

P'tite note : On vous lance un petit défi pour ceux qui le relèvent ! A partir de ce chapitre il y aura deux personnages qui nous correspondent. En gros nous aussi on est dans cette fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne s'est pas donné le premier rôle. Juste des personnages secondaires ! Si vous avez une idée sur la question écrivez-nous ! On vous avoue que c'est très facile mais quand même, dites-nous si vous trouvez !

Disclaimer : - Fallen Angel : Nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan.

Samara hausse un sourcil

FA: C'est juste pour faire comprendre aux lecteurs que nan, on n'a rien, nan pas la peine de nous poursuivre, nan les persos nous appartiennent pas, nan…

Samara se replonge dans son tome 6 de Harry Potter

FA : Tu m'écoutes oui ?

Avertissement : Encore une fois tout est beau rose et gentil. Les sadiques, patientez vous allez sûrement être servis.

Les personnages de ce Chapitre :

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Remus Lupin : Bon j'crois que tout le monde le connaît donc pas la peine de faire les présentations. C'est notre loup-garou à nous… enfin presque. Il est tellement gentil qu'il est devenu préfet le petit chou.

Peter Pettigrow : Bon lui aussi tout le monde le connaît, mais aussi tout le monde s'en fou.

Lily Evans : Préfète au collège Poudlard dans la maison de… Gryffondor bien sûr.

Secretly Esymea : C'est une amie de Lily, elles sont très souvent ensembles et s'entendent à merveille. Secretly est dans la maison des Gryffondor.

Dray Alley : C'est un ami des Maraudeurs. Il est à Gryffondor dans la même classe qu'eux (c'est-à-dire en sixième année). Il et plutôt timide mais s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Regulus Black : Petit frère de Sirius (de deux ans) et très antipathique. De toute façon vous le constaterez bien dans ce chapitre. Il fait également ses études à Poudlard. D'ailleurs comme pratiquement tous les persos de cette histoire.

**Attention :** Les personnes suivantes existent vraiment, et ne sont absolument pas fréquentables, et même à éviter comme la peste. D'ailleurs si on vous surprend à les trouver sympathiques, on vous évitera tout comme elles.

Samara : Franchement c'est trop d'honneur qu'on leur fait en les mettant dans notre fic…

Fallen Angel : Oui mais si on les met là c'est pour que tout le monde voit à quel point elles sont connes et sans cervelle !!

Samara: Ha d'accoooooord, bon eh bien alors on va les laisser làJ. Et Pensez à vous foutre de leur gueule et à les détester comme nous, j'vous assure qu'on n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Et si vous voulez les taper, on peut même vous les prêter !!

Marine Danaka, Anyssa Dowek (toutes deux à Serpentard), Sally Piry et Marine Tiren'se (toutes deux à Gryffondor) : Quatre filles qui traînent toujours ensemble… Apparemment les quatre meilleures amies du monde. Génial !!

**Précision: Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a plus d'un an. Par conséquent le tome 7 n'était pas encore sorti et le 6 n'était pas encore publié en Français. Mais on essaie de faire correspondre le plus possible notre délire spatio-temporel avec la réalité selon JK.**

**L'ange (deuxième partie)**

Petit retour en arrière, POV Lily

- Alors, on fait comme on a dit ?

Lily eut une petite grimace lorsque Secretly lui sauta dessus. Elle entortilla nerveusement l'une de ses longues mèches rousses autour de son doigt en se mordant les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre ce risque, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, Secretly lui ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux, la langue entre les dents d'un air particulièrement hystérique.

- Allôôôôôô, y'a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est maintenant ou jamais Lily. On doit se décider, et vite.

Lily eut une moue indécise et se calla plus profondément dans le canapé moelleux. Son regard se perdit dans les bûches encore non brûlées de la cheminée de la salle commune. Autour d'eux, des dizaines d'élèves discutaient ou chahutaient bruyamment. Mais elle ne les entendait plus. Elle était intensément plongée dans ses souvenirs de la veille au soir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ? Elle qui n'avait jamais prit le moindre risque inutile venait de se compromettre dangereusement.

- Alors ? la pressa Secretly qui commençait à perdre patience.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir une partie du parc où certains élèves avaient décidé de passer le peu de temps qui leur restait avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, Lily eut un petit soupir découragé. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de baisser les bras et rendre les armes sans même s'être battue.

Elle entoura inconsciemment son poignet de sa main, voulant sentir la petite gourmette gravée de son prénom dont elle ne se séparait jamais et qu'elle aimait tant prendre entre ses doigts pour se détendre. Mais aujourd'hui, la présence du bijou faisait défaut et Lily ne sentit rien d'autre que sa peau. Se mordant à nouveau les lèvres, elle baissa les yeux vers son poignet, se souvenant subitement que l'absence de sa gourmette était justement la raison pour laquelle elle devait rapidement prendre une décision.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs et essayer de faire revenir les moindres détails de la soirée de la veille.

Lily passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était inutile, elle le savait bien, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose de défendu. Le couloir était parcouru d'un courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, plus personne ne parcourait le château. Même Rusard était retourné dans sa chambre, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, marmonnant que la nuit allait être courte et que les ennuis recommençaient.

Refermant la porte avec des précautions exagérées, Lily resta un moment immobile dans la bibliothèque, retenant sa respiration au point d'en avoir des vertiges. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait réveiller tout le château simplement par ses pulsations. Prenant une grande inspiration pour emplir ses poumons de courage et les vider de leur stress, elle commença à avancer vers la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Le moindre de ses pas faisait grincer les vieilles lattes du parquet. Elle serra les dents en essayant de se faire la plus légère possible.

- Bien sûr, grinça-t-elle en s'adressant au plancher, quand je viens pendant la journée, tu fais pas de bruit mais quand je viens alors que je devrais pas être là tu fais tout pour me faire repérer… Et voilà je me mets à parler au sol, j'ai plus qu'à aller m'enfermer dans une cellule en prenant des cachets de toutes les couleurs.

Elle continua à avancer à tâtons, les bras tendus devant elle à l'aveuglette. Elle se maudissait elle-même de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre une lampe.

Un pas devant l'autre, doucement, chaque mètre parcouru était une nouvelle victoire. Lily ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le chemin qui la séparait encore de son but. Mauvaise idée, erreur fatale, elle marcha sur son propre lacet sans s'en rendre compte et trébucha. Avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux qui en profita pour grincer joyeusement, elle eut le temps de se cogner le coude dans l'angle d'une table, se renversant une chaise sur le dos Samara: comment ça, boulet-girl le retour ? Prière de respecter les boulets qui se prennent tous les meubles de chez eux… èé.

Lily grogna. Un petit tintement se fit entendre mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, tous ses sens tendus pour déceler un bruit de pas se dirigeant dans sa direction. Mais à sa grande surprise, malgré le bruit qu'elle venait de produire, tout le château semblait encore profondément endormi. Lily bénit intérieurement le plantureux repas du soir de rentrée qu'ils venaient juste de faire et qui semblait avoir plongé tout le monde dans une somnolence salvatrice.

Elle se releva difficilement en époussetant la crasse qui venait de se déposer sur sa robe de sorcier. Son cœur battant encore à tout rompre, elle continua son chemin vers la Réserve quand le son rauque d'une respiration précipitée résonna à ses oreilles. Il lui sembla soudainement que toute chaleur avait quitté son corps et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Rusard arrivait.

Essayant de conserver son calme, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. La respiration sifflante du concierge qui accourait se faisait de plus en plus proche. Lily se tourna et se retourna encore pour scruter les moindres interstices, les plus infimes coins d'ombre où elle aurait pu se cacher. Elle était prête à attendre jusqu'au matin s'il le fallait tant qu'elle pouvait conserver toute la confiance que les professeurs et membres du personnel avaient mis en elle.

Elle avait toujours réussi à garder son image d'élève sage malgré les excursions interdites qu'elle s'accordait de temps à autre et certaines pratiques de magie antique dont elle était sure qui ne seraient pas encouragées par les professeurs. Mais sa place au premier rang d'élève douée et intéressée (qu'elle était vraiment) lui donnait des avantages qu'elle ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde.

Argus Rusard allait atteindre la porte d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans un accès de panique incontrôlé, Lily se précipita dans la Réserve, s'empara du livre à cause duquel elle se trouvait là et se rua sur la sortie. C'était stupide, elle le savait mais elle comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour la sauver.

Lily était une sorcière intelligente mais très peu douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'échapper d'une situation compromettante étant donné qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors eu que peu d'occasions de s'y retrouver. Néanmoins, elle eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort d'obscurité dans le couloir au moment où elle atteignait la porte, en parfait synchronisme avec Rusard.

Lily voulut stopper sa course effrénée mais l'inévitable arriva. Le concierge essaya d'entrer dans la bibliothèque en même temps que Lily tentait d'en sortir. La collision envoya Lily valser contre la porte. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de cri de douleur et, tête baissée, fonça dans le couloir sans véritablement savoir où elle se dirigeait. Le sortilège d'obscurité avait créé un nuage noir soustrayant toute lumière à leurs yeux. Tout était à présent aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile. Lily tâtonnait, craignant à chaque pas de rencontrer un obstacle qui ralentirait sa course. Mais de toute façon peu lui importait, tout ce qu'elle désirait était s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la bibliothèque, de Rusard, des ennuis.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le portrait de la grosse dame qu'elle réveilla nerveusement avant de lui jeter le mot de passe d'une voix tremblante, elle se sentait plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Serrant le livre qu'elle venait « d'emprunter » contre elle, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu pour reprendre son souffle avant de tourner la tête vers une silhouette sombre roulée en boule sur le tapis.

Secretly, murmura Lily en lui donnant un petit coup de pied. Hey Secretly, on t'a jamais dit que les tapis étaient seulement faits pour la décoration et que pour dormir on a inventé des merveilleux objets appelés lits ?

La susnommée grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se redresser difficilement, apparemment tirée d'un profond sommeil. Elle se dirigea sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre d'une démarche pataude et observa le visage rayonnant de son amie.

- Bon, pas la peine de te demander comment ça s'est passé, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Vu ta tête, j'ai compris qu'on allait encore passer des heures plongées dans de vieilles pages à l'odeur de moisi pour trouver des sorts bizarroïdes.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai assuré ma vieille, répondit Lily, ses yeux verts remplis d'étincelles de fierté en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, d'abord je suis tombée par terre et j'ai fait un bruit monstre alors Rusard est arrivé et…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler et garda les yeux fixés avec horreur sur son poignet. Secretly, qui semblait attendre patiemment la suite de l'histoire d'un œil vitreux, semblait prête à se rendormir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais la voix étrangement aigue de son amie la tira définitivement de l'état comateux du sommeil.

- Secretly, s'étouffa Lily, ma gourmette…je l'ai plus !

Lily sortit de ses pensées. Elle venait de se repasser dans les moindres détails son excursion de la veille mais ne se rappelait pas plus de l'endroit où elle aurait pu faire tomber sa gourmette. Elle ne se trouvait pas plus avancée que quelques minutes auparavant et était au contraire encore plus angoissée maintenant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver sa gourmette.

Pendant quelques minutes Lily fixa ses yeux sur un point non défini au loin dans le parc, puis une voix lointaine la sorti de sa rêverie :

- Alors ? On fait ce qu'on a dit ou pas ? lui demanda avec empressement Secretly. Tu veux la retrouver cette gourmette ? A moins que tu préfères peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre ne la trouve avant et qu'on découvre alors qui est la vraie Lily, celle qui sort la nuit dans la réserve interdite où presque aucun élève de l'école n'a le droit d'entrer. Et tu veux aussi qu'on t'enlève ton insigne de préfet ou pire encore qu'on te renvoie de l'école et qu'on te supprime ta baguette, pour ensuite t'envoyer à Azkaban où tu finiras ta vie à moisir comme…

- C'est bon, c'est bon on a compris arrête avec ton mélodrame, l'interrompit Lily. Et puis tu vois pas que je réfléchis ?

Secretly avait parlé tellement vite et avec tellement d'empressement qu'elle en était encore essoufflée mais tout de même heureuse d'avoir eu une réponse de Lily, même si celle-ci n'était pas très satisfaisante. A ce moment précisément, le tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les quatre Maraudeurs qui s'esclaffaient, certainement d'une pitrerie de Sirius ou d'une bêtise dite par Peter.

- Bon c'est d'accord, répondit enfin Lily. Mais on fait exactement ce qu'on a dit et tu ne prends pas de liberté comme la dernière fois qu'on a entrepris quelque chose et que tu as failli tout faire foirer. OK ?

- Oui, oui, mais tu sais très bien que je suis l'une des personnes les plus raisonnables de tout Gryffondor, et peut-être même de toute l'école et que…

- C'EST BON, c'est bon CA VA ALLER ! hurla presque Lily.

- Hé les mecs ! s'écria alors une voix que Lily reconnut comme celle de Dray et qui s'élevait d'une foule d'élèves rassemblés devant le tableau d'affichage que Lily venait à peine de remarquer. Vous avez vu, on n'a pas cours pour tout l'après-midi, c'est trop bien !

Lily regarda du coin de l'oeil les Maraudeurs s'approcher de leur ami. La jeune fille n'entendit pas ce que Dray avait à dire aux quatre garçons mais vit les jeunes Gryffondors se rapprocher un peu plus du tableau d'affichage, bousculant au passage les élèves qui leur barraient la route.

- Bon j'y vais, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Surtout tu fais vite, parce que je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir….

- Oh tout ira bien en compagnie de ton chéri… je parle de Jamesie bien sûr… lui répondit Secretly en battant des cils.

Lily lui adressa l'un des regards noirs qui en disait long dont elle avait le secret, puis lui promit d'un geste peu féminin qu'elle lui ferait regretter ses paroles un jour. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage pour y lire elle-même ce qui captivait tant l'attention des élèves. Une note y était placardée, inscrite en gras et d'une couleur rouge brillant qui attirait l'œil a plusieurs mètres.

« Pour des raisons personnelles, le professeur d'EPM ne pourra assurer les cours en ce premier jour de la rentrée scolaire. Les cours avec le professeur Low Carnby ne commenceront donc que la semaine prochaine.

Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe. »

- Parfait ! s'exclama Potter qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de Lily. N'empêche, je m'demande quel abruti ils ont bien pu nous trouver cette année pour cette matière, continua t-il. Les cours ont même pas commencé qu'il est déjà absent…

Lily sentit alors une vague de colère monter en elle et ne pu s'empêcher, bien qu'elle le voulait de tout son être, de faire une remarque à Potter :

- Toujours le même, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche envers le concerné. Tu passes tes journées à traiter d'abruti le monde qui t'entoure. Quand tu seras parfait tu pourras peut-être te permettre de faire des remarques mais pour l'instant, crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas.

Elle avait pensé qu'il ne lui accorderait pas plus d'attention que cela. Mais elle comprit qu'elle se trompait lourdement quand elle entendit le vit se retourner vers elle, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Lily jolie, la femme de ma vie, s'écria Potter en attirant l'attention de tous les élèves sur eux. Je vois que passer deux mois loin de moi t'a rendu encore plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire…

- Et moi je vois que deux mois de vacances ne t'ont pas rendu plus mâture ou plus intelligent, répliqua la préfète plus en colère encore que deux minutes auparavant. Décidément, tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Potter, tu resteras toute ta vie une espèce de brute arrogante sans intérêt…

- Salut les mecs ! s'écria Secretly qui venait de se jeter sur Remus, manquant de faire tomber Peter au passage qui dû se rattraper de justesse à James.

- Salut Secretly, répondirent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

- Bon je suis désolée de devoir vous couper dans votre conversation, dit la jeune fille d'une voix enjouée, même si elle a l'air vraiment passionnante mais bon… Lily j'ai pris toutes mes affaires on peut y aller.

- J'arrive, répondit celle-ci en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. De toute façon, tout est plus intéressant qu'une discussion avec une « star » du Quidditch telle que James Potter…

Sur ces paroles, elle prit son sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et s'éloigna en compagnie de Secretly qui adressa un dernier signe de la main aux Maraudeurs avant de sortir de la salle commune.

- Tu les as ? pressa Lily en se mordant les lèvres

- Oui, j'ai pris tout ce dont on avait besoin. Si tu savais tous les trucs qu'ils cachent dans leurs affaires ! Dommage que j'ai pas eu le temps de chercher correctement, j'aurais pu trouver des choses encore plus intéressantes de chez Zonko.

- Une vraie caverne d'Ali baba, répondit Lily avec un regard lointain. Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?

- Une caverne de quoi ? demanda Secretly d'un air intéressé.

Mais comme Lily ne répondait pas, elle prit parti de sortir de son sac une salamandre bleutée qu'elle commença à caresser amoureusement. Lily tourna la tête vers son amie et eut un sursaut de dégoût en apercevant la créature qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as amené cette horreur ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue dubitative.

- Plan B ! s'exclama gaiement Secretly. Si jamais le coup des bombabouses ne marche pas, hop ! je sors Verdy et je le balance sur la tête de la bibliothécaire.

Lily déglutit difficilement à cette idée. Elle n'osa même pas demander à son amie si elle avait prévu un plan C de peur que cette dernière ne lui sorte une autre créature de cauchemar de la poche arrière de son jean. Se sentant assez angoissée pour le moment, elle ne ressentit donc pas le besoin de jeter le moindre autre regard sur le lézard que son amie chouchoutait comme s'il s'était agi d'un chaton.

- Ca y est on est arrivées, fit remarquer Secretly lorsqu'elles stoppèrent devant la porte. Tu veux que je te tienne la main ou alors t'es assez grande pour entrer toute seule ?

Lily grinça des dents et tira la langue à son amie avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'entrer dans la pièce dont les portes étaient restées grandes ouvertes. Malgré les espoirs de la jeune rousse, peu d'élèves étaient dans la bibliothèque. Les cours ayant débuté le matin même, les devoirs n'avaient pas encore commencé à pleuvoir et les jeunes sorciers préféraient profiter des derniers jours de soleil que leur offrait le mois de septembre.

Elle avança de quelques pas hésitants vers les premiers rayons en observant autour d'elle. Madame Pince, la jeune bibliothécaire, était assise derrière son bureau, un magazine que Lily reconnut vaguement comme Sorcière-Hebdo entre les mains. Deux élèves de septième année assidus et visant de hautes études pour ce que la Gryffondor avait entendu dire étaient assis à une table ronde, cachés derrière des piles de livres poussiéreux.

Pince leva des yeux ennuyés de derrière sa revue au passage de Lily puis se replongea dans sa lecture. La Gryffondor se retourna alors vers la porte pour faire signe à son amie d'attendre encore un peu. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque le plus discrètement possible. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner de nouveau vers Secretly pour lui assurer que la voie était libre lorsqu'elle aperçut près de la réserve quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs était assise à une petite table à l'écart des autres, apparemment plongée dans la lecture passionnante d'un livre sombre dont les pages semblaient être constellées de tâches brunâtres. La jeune fille habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard releva la tête en sentant Lily l'observer. Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant la nouvelle élève de sixième année, Angel, celle dont tout le monde parlait.

Lily détourna hâtivement son regard d'Angel et concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur son but. Mais un bruit de chaise raclant le sol et un petit cri venant de l'entrée de la bibliothèque lui indiquèrent que Secretly avait déjà lâché les bombabouses, sans attendre le signal convenu. Madame Pince s'était déjà précipitée dans le couloir où Secretly criait, un peu trop fort au goût de Lily, après des troubles paix invisibles.

Levant les yeux au ciel et maudissant son amie pour son impatience chronique, Lily se rua dans la réserve sans faire attention au regard interrogateur et intéressé de la Serpentard témoin. Paniquée, elle commença à sonder le sol pour trouver la trace de sa gourmette, espérant de toute son âme que personne ne l'ait trouvé avant elle.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de remplir l'école avec des créatures pareilles, mademoiselle ? entendit-elle Madame Pince crier de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Il semblerait que Secretly ait décidé de passer immédiatement au plan B et que la bibliothécaire n'ait que moyennement apprécié l'intrusion du lézard dans son domaine de paix et de sérénité. Lily entendit son amie répliquer calmement, essayant de lui faire gagner du temps. Au ton qu'elle employait, Lily comprit que malgré la gravité de la situation, son amie s'amusait beaucoup.

- Vous savez, dit Secretly dune voix qui résonnait dans toute la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle soit encore dans le couloir, Verdy n'est qu'un minuscule et adorable animal. Il me semble qu'à lui seul, même si je le gavais tous les jours, il ne parviendrait jamais à remplir cette immense école.

Lily s'esclaffa tandis que Madame Pince hurlait sur Secretly de déguerpir rapidement avant qu'elle n'appelle le concierge qui se ferait une joie de s'occuper d'elle et de son lézard. Le calme revint progressivement dans la bibliothèque et Lily comprit soudainement que, désormais, elle était seule et sans couverture pour parfaire la « mission ».

Malheureusement, elle avait beau chercher dans les moindres recoins, sa gourmette était toujours invisible. Elle commençait à se demander si son bijou était bien tombé ici quand le son de pas se dirigeant vers elle la fit tressaillir. Loin de retourner à la lecture de son magazine féminin, Madame Pince avait décidé de faire un tour dans sa bibliothèque, probablement pour évincer les autres fauteurs de trouble qui pourraient être présents. Au grand damne de Lily, elle ne trouverait aucun élève dans une position compromettante autre que Lily, debout et pétrifiée dans la Réserve, un endroit auquel elle n'avait pas libre accès et où elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver en ce moment même.

Cherchant désespérément de l'aide en jetant des regards angoissés autour d'elle, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment seule. La réserve allait entrer dans le champ de vision de la bibliothécaire d'une seconde à l'autre et Lily n'avait pas humainement le temps d'en sortir sans se faire prendre. Dans sa tentative de trouver un moyen de se sortir du pétrin, son regard tomba sur la nouvelle Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière son livre tâché de sang. La jeune fille avait un petit sourire étrange, et, bien qu'elle n'ait pas levé les yeux de son grimoire, Lily sentit qu'elle ne souriait pas pour ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

Après tout c'était une Serpentard. Elle devait être comme tous ceux de sa maison, pensa Lily. Incapable d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin à partir du moment qu'ils sont dans une maison ennemie. Angel avait beau être nouvelle, elle avait sûrement été déjà briefée sur le comportement à adopter avec les Gryffondors.

Lily, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle seule se jeta soudainement au sol, de la manière la plus instinctive qui soit, avec l'espoir fou que Madame Pince passerait sans la voir.

- Décidément, ça devient une habitude, grogna Lily, de la poussière plein la bouche et les yeux.

Allongée sur le plancher sale, elle sentit un éternuement lui picoter le nez. Elle tourna la tête vers le rayon à côté d'elle, espérant que les livres posés dessus étoufferaient le bruit. Luttant contre la poussière qui lui remplissait le nez, elle aperçut soudain un petit scintillement en-dessous de l'étagère à côté de laquelle elle était. Sa gourmette était là, sagement posée à un mètre d'elle. Elle tendit le bras pour tenter de la récupérer mais l'interstice sous l'étagère était trop fin pour y faire passer autre chose que ses doigts.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Lily sortit sa baguette.

- Accio gourmette, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa gourmette filer droit dans sa main et se redressa difficilement, des moutons de poussière plein les cheveux, mais la preuve de sa présence de la veille dans la main. Le bruit de pas de Madame Pince se rapprochant d'elle la fit soudainement revenir à la réalité.

Soudain la Serpentard toujours assise à côté de la réserve referma bruyamment son livre et se leva pour aller le reposer. Elle se leva en faisant tournoyer les pans de sa robe de sorcier derrière elle et se dirigea vers Madame Pince qui venait juste de tourner l'angle de l'étagère qui la cachait aux yeux de Lily.

- Madame, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la Serpentard à la bibliothécaire. Je me demandais si vous aviez une autre édition de ce livre, les pages sont tellement tâchées que je n'arrive plus à les déchiffrer.

- Heu…je ne sais pas, répondit Madame Pince, apparemment prise de court. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Par ici, montra Angel en attirant la bibliothécaire à l'opposé de la réserve.

Lily était absolument certaine que la nouvelle n'avait pas attiré la bibliothécaire à l'endroit où elle avait réellement trouvé le livre. Avant de disparaître avec Madame Pince derrière un rayon couvert de vieux volumes, elle se retourna vers Lily, toujours pétrifiée dans la Réserve et lui adressa son petit sourire mystérieux. Se pouvait-il que la nouvelle Serpentard ait aidé Lily à s'en sortir ?

Mais Lily n'avait absolument pas le temps de penser à ça en ce moment même alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la réserve. Elle épousseta ses vêtement pour y enlever la poussière et sortit au plus vite de la réserve. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque et croisa au passage Madame Pince et Angel à côté d'une étagère. Elle voulut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour capter le regard de la nouvelle et lui faire comprendre sa gratitude mais Angel semblait ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention. Pressant le pas, Lily se précipita presque sur la sortie et ne stoppa pas avant d'avoir tourné l'angle du couloir, pensant que même si elle était à l'extérieur, la bibliothécaire pouvait encore la rattraper. Elle sentit soudain un bras l'agripper fermement et ne pu retenir un cri de stupeur.

- Ben alors t'es nerveuse dis-moi, lui dit Secretly en relâchant la pression sur le bras de Lily. Alors, comment ça s'est passé finalement ? 'Suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai dû partir avant même que tu sois sortie, je savais pas du tout où tu en étais et j'me suis dit que t'allais avoir de graves ennuis et…

- C'est bon je l'ai, répondit Lily en interrompant son amie. Ca n'a vraiment pas été facile et y'avait cette fille… tu sais la nouvelle… faut que j'te raconte. Viens on bouge de là... J'me sentirai de nouveau bien quand on aura mis au moins 20 mètres entre cette bibliothèque et moi.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, ironisa Secretly en caressant Verdy, son affreuse salamandre.

- Et range-moi cette…horreur…chose…vilaine bébête !

Lily tira Secretly par le bras et l'entraîna le long d'un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le portait de la grosse dame.

- Hey ce serait pas la nouvelle ? demanda Secretly en donnant un coup de coude à Lily.

- Quoi ? répondit celle-ci en se massant les côtes, où ça ?

Angel semblait complètement déboussolée. Elle était debout au milieu d'un couloir annexe et se retournait constamment comme pour essayer de repérer un élément qu'elle pourrait reconnaître. Mais elle paraissait perdue et bien perdue et ne savait plus dans quel sens avancer.

- On peut t'aider ? demanda Lily en s'approchant d'elle.

- Et allez, Lily la bonne samaritaine le retour, grogna Secretly.

- Heu…vous savez où est la salle commune des Serpentards ? demanda la nouvelle d'une voix étrange.

Certainement pas ici ma grande, répliqua Secretly. Là t'es juste à côté de celle des rouges et or et si jamais quelqu'un te trouve ici, il va croire que tu prépares un sale coup et, remarque peut-être que c'est le cas et…

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un coup de pied discret de Lily qui afficha un grand sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus de la nouvelle. Cette dernière regardait Secretly avec un regard insondable. Elle aurait pu être amusée comme elle aurait pu se sentir vexée et verte de rage. Mais elle ne broncha pas et tourna son regard vers Lily qui semblait beaucoup plus encline à l'aider.

- Bien sûr, on va t'y conduire, dit-elle, n'est-ce pas, Secretly ?

- Mais bien sûr ! On adore squatter du vert et argent à longueur de journée! On se sent tellement en phase avec eux c'est bien connu! répondit cette derrière avec un sourire presque hypocrite que Lily ne lui connaissait pas du tout.

- Ouais mais d'abord on doit passer à notre salle commune… tu peux nous accompagner bien sûr si tu veux, ça ne nous dérange absolument pas, continua Lily tout en lançant des regards noirs à Secretly pour que celle-ci ne fasse pas une fois de plus une remarque sarcastique ou autre.

- Ok je vous suis répondit Angel tout en continuant de sonder silencieusement Secretly.

Lily se retourna alors vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui était tout proche et prononça le mot de passe puis pénétra dans la salle rouge et or, Angel et Secretly sur les talons, cette dernière lançant des regards meurtriers à Lily. Une fois à l'intérieur, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les trois jeunes filles et Lily cru même entendre quelques chuchotements sur leur passage. Ainsi, elle décida de monter directement les marches en direction des dortoirs des filles où elles seraient bien plus tranquilles pour discuter.

L'heure du dîner approchait et elles n'étaient monté que pour remettre Verdy dans sa cage (qui, selon Secretly, avait fait la plus grosse part du travail) et Lily en profita pour raconter à Secretly son excursion dans les moindres détails. Elle décida de prendre Angel à témoin mais celle-ci était restée près de la porte et jetait quelques regards discrets par la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil décliner et ne répondait à Lily que par quelques faibles affirmations.

Lily continua son récit avec une excitation qui était peu commune à son tempérament calme. Elle semblait avoir prit goût à ce qu'elle appelait fièrement le grand danger dans lequel elle était. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de fierté, son bavardage terminé, elle avala une grande bouffée d'air et attendit avec impatience la réaction de Secrelty qu'elle s'attendait à voir exploser en cris de joie et d'admiration. La jeune fille resta muette quelques instants, paraissant réfléchir.

- On va manger ? finit-elle soudain par s'exclamer en faisant presque sursauter Lily. Fallen Angel : Ah ! ça me rappelle quelqu'un pas toi ? Samara : screugneugneu…

Lily roula les yeux mais lui répondit un faible « ok » en soupirant d'exaspération et envers son amie. Légèrement déçue, elle sortit de la pièce en tête et traversa la salle commune qui se vidait petit à petit tandis que les élèves descendaient manger. Secretly et Angel la suivirent sans un mot. Arrivées dans le couloir, elle aperçurent quatre grandes ombres s'avancer vers elles. Instantanément, Secretly retrouva le sourire.

- Ben alors les garçons ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. On traîne dans les couloirs à l'heure du repas ?

- Les Maraudeurs semblèrent hésiter avant de répondre. Dans la pénombre que leurs silhouettes jetaient sur les trois jeunes filles, ils ne les avaient pas reconnues.

- Secretly ! s'exclama finalement Remus. Ben et vous alors, vous êtes pas en train de traîner peut-être ?

Secretly lui répondit par son habituel sourire silencieux. Avant de répondre, Lily perçut le regard de Black, d'habitude si bavard, fixé sur Angel. Mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement et s'intéressa à une araignée qui grimpait sur le mur.

- On raccompagne Angel dans sa maison, elle est à Serpentard, finit par dire Lily en adressant un sourire à Remus.

Remus Lupin était de loin celui qu'elle préférait des Maraudeurs. Son secret, qu'il cachait avec tant de mal, elle l'avait découvert depuis la première année. Il était le seul qui semblait sincère et franc et qui ne paraissait pas prendre de malin plaisir à torturer les Serpentards comme le faisaient Black et Potter sous les applaudissements de Pettigrow.

La discussion avait prit fin sur ces mots et Lily sentit qu'elles feraient mieux de s'en aller avant que le froid qui venait de s'installer ne lui fasse attraper un rhume.

- Ne vous éternisez pas trop, le repas va être froid, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Il lui sembla que Black répondait quelque chose mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ca devait être l'une de ses remarques stupides et puériles où son estomac parlait à la place de son cerveau Samara : Moi j'ai rien contre ceux qui font passer leur estomac avant tout…. Elle pressa un peu plus le pas, hâtive de ramener Angel dans sa salle commune.

Les cachots étaient la partie la plus froide du château. Lily regretta rapidement d'avoir laissé son écharpe et ses moufles dans sa valise en sentant le vent froid du sous-sol lui glacer le dos. En tant que préfète, elle savait exactement où se trouvait la salle commune des verts et argent et guida Angel sans le moindre mal. Personne n'échangeait le moindre mot.

- Ca y est, je reconnais là, finit par dire Angel. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, je trouverai la suite toute seule.

- T'es sure ? demanda Lily en se retournant.

- T'inquiètes pas, répondit la nouvelle.

- Très bien…Alors à plus tard, peut-être qu'on se verra au dîner.

Secretly et elle firent donc demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Avant de tourner l'angle du couloir, Lily se retourna brusquement et lança à Angel qui disparaissait dans l'ombre :

- Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure !

La nouvelle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder quelques secondes, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage avant de continuer sa route sans rien ajouter.

- Dépêche, pressa Secretly en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Je crois que mon estomac ne tiendra pas une minute de plus !

Elles s'installèrent non loin de la porte, l'une de leurs places favorites. Secretly commença à se servir de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sans même regarder ce qu'elle prenait. Parfois, le comportement de son amie ressemblait en tous points à celui de ces goinfres de Maraudeurs, pensa Lily avec un sourire. Elle sortit sa gourmette de sa poche et entreprit de la rattacher à son poignet lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix derrière elle.

- Alors Siri, dit une voix que Lily ne connaissait pas, tu sais que tu as brisé le cœur de maman en partant comme ça. Tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu leur as fait.

Lily se tourna vivement en faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle n'était pas la seule. Certaines personnes s'étaient même levées de leur siège pour mieux voir la scène. Deux groupes se faisaient face, Sirius Black et celui qui semblait être son frère, se détachant du lot en se toisant agressivement.

- Regulus… grogna Black-le-Gryffondor d'une voix meurtrière que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

En moins de quelques secondes, il avait plongé sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son frère. La tension était à son comble. Un duel allait éclater.

Le blabla des auteuses :

- Samara: beuh c'est trop triste on avait un super blabla mais on attendu tellement longtemps avant de publier le chapitre que ça veut plus rien dire aujourd'hui.

- Fallen Angel: Ah ben bravo! Elle est belle la jeunesse française!

- Samara: Non mais t'es aussi concernée hein...

- Fallen Angel: ...

- Samara: ?

- Fallen Angel: Passe-moi le pot de glace au chocolat je vais déprimer un coup...


	7. Chips et Co

**Poudlard : 1976**

Auteuses : Samara la sage et Angel la raisonnable (mouhahaha on y croit tous).

Nous contacter : Samara (on s'en serait doutés)

Fallen Angel (sans dec'?)

P'tite note : On vous lance un petit défi pour ceux qui sont assez fou pour le relevé ! Deux personnages qui nous correspondent plus ou moins se baladent dans cette fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne s'est pas donné le premier rôle. Juste des personnages secondaires ! Si vous avez une idée sur la question écrivez-nous ! On vous avoue que c'est très facile mais quand même, dites-nous si vous trouvez !

Disclaimer :

- Samara: (sautant sur un pied d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et gueulant comme un oiseau qui s'étrangle) Bon alors, sont pas a nous... ah si ! Sirius est à moi !

- Fallen Angel : Dans tes rêves !

- Samara : (regardant par la fenêtre pour dire bonjour à la lune) Justement

Fallen Angel (Qui se tape la tête contre le clavier tout en observant Sammy s'exploser contre la fenêtre) : Tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ce Disclaimer est totalement et entièrement VRAI ! Désolées, c'est l'heure tardive… Nous tenons à vous préciser que… ahhhhhhh SAM ! Descends de cette fenêtre tout de suite !... qu'aucune personne n'a été maltraitée pendant ce Disclaimer (par contre les chips, on dit pas). Autrement dit, Samara s'en sortira sans séquelle (du moins, pas visibles).

Avertissement : Je sais je sais, ce soir (en lisant les dix premières lignes de ce chapitre) vous vous êtes dit qu'on était peut-être d'humeur à être sadiques… MAIS… ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons juste évacué la journée très éprouvante (lever midi, piscine, bronzette, piscine, bronzette, bronzette, piscine, riz cantonnais, carnage de zombis sur la play…) que nous avons passée. Donc pas de sang. Ou juste un peu.

**Mode raconte ta vie OFF.**

Les personnages de ce Chapitre :

James Potter : Bon j'crois que là y'a rien a dire, rien à redire.

Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, mais comme de toute façon tout le monde sais que c'est le plus bôôôôôôôô gosssss de tout les temps… rien à ajouter.

Remus Lupin : Bon j'crois que tout le monde le connaît donc pas la peine de faire les présentations. C'est notre loup-garou à nous… enfin presque. Il est tellement gentil qu'il est devenu préfet le petit chou.

Peter Pettigrow : Bon lui aussi tout le monde le connaît, mais aussi tout le monde s'en fou.

Lily Evans : Préfète au collège Poudlard dans la maison de… Gryffondor bien sûr.

Secretly Esymea : C'est une amie de Lily, elles sont très souvent ensembles et s'entendent à merveille. Secretly est dans la maison des Gryffondor.

Dray Alley : C'est un ami des Maraudeurs. Il est à Gryffondor dans la même classe qu'eux (c'est-à-dire en sixième année). Il et plutôt timide mais s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Angel Shade : Nouvelle élève fraîchement débarquée d'on ne sait où. Admise en sixième année chez nos amis les Serpy, très mystérieuse et silencieuse, elle fascine Sirius.

Regulus Black : Petit frère de Sirius (de deux ans) et très antipathique. De toute façon vous le constaterez bien dans ce chapitre. Il fait également ses études à Poudlard. D'ailleurs comme pratiquement tous les persos de cette histoire.

Severus Rogue : Bah que dire ? Cheveux gras et gros nez graisseux…Vous l'aimez ? Pas nous Samara : Je peux rentrer dans le livre et lui faire preuve de mon sadisme ?

**Attention :** Les personnes suivantes existent vraiment, et ne sont absolument pas fréquentables, et même à éviter comme la peste. D'ailleurs si on vous surprend à les trouver sympathiques, on vous évitera tout comme elles.

Samara : Franchement c'est trop d'honneur qu'on leur fait en les mettant dans notre fic…

Fallen Angel : Oui mais si on les met là c'est pour que tout le monde voit à quel point elles sont connes et sans cervelle !

Samara: Ha d'accoooooord, bon eh bien alors on va les laisser làJ. Et Pensez à vous foutre de leur gueule et à les détester comme nous, j'vous assure qu'on n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Et si vous voulez les taper, on peut même vous les prêter !

Marine Danaka, Anyssa Dowek (toutes deux à Serpentard), Sally Piry et Marine Tiren'se (toutes deux à Gryffondor) : Quatre filles qui traînent toujours ensemble… Apparemment les quatre meilleures amies du monde. Génial !

**Résumé** (que nous avons décidé d'introduire dès ce chapitre pour les retardataires ou les déficitaires mémoriels…comment ça c'est nous les retardataires ? ) : La situation politique s'envenime lentement mais sûrement et après les premiers meurtres, les sorciers d'Angleterre commencent à craindre pour leur sécurité. Un simple nom inspire la crainte, un nom dont le simple murmure engendre des tremblements…

Malgré tout, la rentrée scolaire au collège Poudlard s'est passée sans incident notable. Au programme, nouveaux professeurs, mystérieuse élève fraîchement débarquée, et déjà la nouvelle de la mort de plusieurs membres de la famille Potter commence à se répandre.

Un face à face s'engage entre les deux frères Black en plein centre de la Grande Salle…

7- Chips et Compagnie FA : Sam, c'est quoi ce titre à la con ?

James observait les deux frères Black qui ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux en se demandant lequel des deux allait frapper le premier. A présent la grande salle était plongée dans un silence pesant et tous les regards étaient tournés vers Sirius et Regulus qui continuaient à se toiser sans bouger. James vit Lily se lever prestement de la place ou elle s'était installée quelques minutes plus tôt et s'approcher du cercle de personnes qui entourait la bataille qui allait exploser sous peu. La tension était presque palpable et James se demandait lui-même s'il ne devait pas intervenir pour séparer les deux frères.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu interviennes, dit une voix tout près de lui qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Remus.

James tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ami. Cette manière que le loup-garou avait d'intervenir dans certaines situations en disant exactement ce que l'on avait besoin d'entendre l'avait toujours étonné. Avait-il réussit à lire dans ses pensées ou bien connaissait-il James comme son propre frère ?

- Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps que ces deux là accumulent leur rivalité, continua t-il à voix basse. Sirius est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Et même s'il décide de se battre, on n'est pas en droit de l'en empêcher. Il sait ce qu'il fait…même si parfois il se met dans la merde jusqu'au cou…

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis reporta son attention sur Sirius en retenant sa respiration. Ce dernier semblait plus en colère que James ne l'avait jamais vu, comme si toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée envers son frère durant toutes ces années menaçait d'éclater. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à envoyer le premier sort qui signalerait officiellement le début des hostilités. Le regard de James volait de l'un à l'autre comme pour suivre un match de tennis particulièrement intense lorsqu'il décela une étincelle de rage dans les yeux de Regulus.

- Experlliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte dont l'écho se répercuta longuement sur les murs de la Grande Salle plus silencieuse que jamais.

- Protego ! para immédiatement Sirius qui semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque de la part de son frère.

Regulus semblait ravi. Il avait provoqué cette bataille et son frère était prêt à la mener jusqu'au bout. La baguette toujours tendue vers son adversaire, il fit quelques pas en avant. Le coup parti tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Sirius fut violemment projeté sur le côté sans qu'aucun mot n'eut été prononcé. Sa tête cogna l'angle de la table des Gryffondors sous les cris d'effrois des témoins les plus proches.

James voulut se jeter dans la bataille pour secourir son ami, son frère, mais le bras puissant de Remus l'en empêcha. James comprenait que cette bataille n'était pas la sienne mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'un de ses meilleurs amis se faire détruire sans bouger.

Mais, au grand étonnement de l'assemblée générale, le coup n'avait pas assommé Sirius. Affaibli et tremblant mais conscient et déterminé, il se redressa difficilement, du sang lui coulant sur le visage. Son frère eut un rictus et s'approcha un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, James eut le temps de l'apercevoir. Le sort qu'il lançait était murmuré, prononcé tellement bas qu'il en devenait presque silencieux. Mais lorsqu'il remua à nouveau les lèvres pour envoyer un nouveau coup à son frère, il sembla que Sirius avait compris. Il se jeta sur le côté et roula derrière la table pour éviter le sort.

- Alors Sirius, mon frère, ricana Regulus, tu te caches maintenant ? Tout le monde t'admire et te trouve si brave. Mais peut-être n'es-tu en réalité qu'un froussard qui a même peur d'affronter son petit frère ?

- Un petit frère qui est lui-même tellement lâche qu'il n'hésite pas à envoyer des sorts interdits, grogna Sirius en sortant de derrière la table pour revenir dans la bataille.

Regulus était entouré de ses amis Serpentards. Tous avaient sorti leur baguette et tous la pointaient droit sur Sirius, indubitablement prêts à s'en servir au moindre faux pas du quatrième année. Severus Rogue, sa capuche relevée sur son visage, avait un air sinistre particulièrement réjoui comme si c'était sa propre vengeance et Lynch Shadow, arborait un sourire de joie sauvage. Regulus était un imbécile, pensa James avec hargne, mais un imbécile qui avait su s'entourer des personnes les plus dangereuses de Poudlard.

- Levicorpus ! lança soudainement Sirius qui semblait vouloir en finir.

L'atmosphère s'épaissit soudain, devenant lourde et moite comme lorsqu'un orage menaçait d'éclater. Le sort lancé par Sirius s'écrasa devant Regulus en produisant une étrange gerbe d'étincelles blanches, comme s'il avait atteint un mur particulièrement solide. Regulus ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la barrière qui le protégeait. C'était comme si tout à coup l'air était devenu trouble autour de lui, comme si une muraille invisible avait été bâtie autour de lui, le protégeant de toute attaque.

- De la magie noire, murmura Remus en accroissant sa pression sur le bras de James, la plus noire des magies. Sirius ne peut rien contre ça, aucun de ses sorts ne parviendra à franchir la barrière autour de Regulus.

James observa son ami dans la bataille. Il respirait par saccades, son arcade sourcilière ouverte laissant couler du sang sombre sur son visage. Mais il n'était pas prêt de rendre les armes. Pour rien au monde il ne se serait avoué vaincu. En sondant son visage, James y décela des traces d'animosité comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu chez lui. L'aversion que Sirius éprouvait pour son frère qui n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer devant l'école entière pour régler des problèmes qui ne regardaient qu'eux semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Les yeux rivés sur son frère comme s'il voulait lui faire du mal, le blesser, le réduire à néant uniquement par le regard, il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. James pouvait voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir petit à petit.

Le rictus de Regulus s'élargit un peu plus. La baguette toujours dirigée vers Sirius, il remua à nouveau les lèvres, envoyant un éclair sombre et silencieux vers son frère. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de parer et le sortilège l'atteignit dans l'estomac. Pendant un instant où la salle entière semblait avoir retenu sa respiration, Sirius parut vaincu. Il tomba à genoux, les deux mains entourant son ventre blessé. Mais bientôt il se releva sans la moindre plaie apparente. Il s'était cru touché mais le sort de Regulus, aussi impressionnant était-il n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Bah alors tu faiblis ptit frère ? lança ironiquement Sirius. Faudra faire mieux que ça si tu veux me vaincre. Allez arrête les chatouilles et bats-toi comme un sorcier.

- Tu te crois tellement important que tu peux te permettre ce genre de remarque, grogna Regulus. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir. Jamais. Malgré ta pseudo popularité tu es seul Sirius. Abandonné et renié par ta famille, tu n'as plus personne. Mère n'a pas versé une larme quand tu as quitté la maison. Elle s'est contentée d'allumer une cigarette et d'en poser le bout sur ta photo de l'arbre généalogique. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es renié, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille Sirius !

Tout se passa en un éclair. Une onde de choc sembla sortir du corps tout entier de Sirius. C'était aussi puissant qu'un hurlement de douleur ou une larme d'amour. L'onde atteignit tout ce qui se trouvait en face de Sirius. La barrière de protection de Regulus sembla tenir bon mais toutes les personnes qui se tenaient debout à ses côtés furent projetées en arrière et heurtèrent violemment le sol. Regulus avait tenu mais c'était comme si la pression de l'atmosphère qui l'entourait s'était évanouie brusquement. James comprit. Sa protection n'avait pas survécu à la puissance du sort de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait aussi avoir remarqué que son frère était de nouveau vulnérable car il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de lever de nouveau sa baguette.

- Nobreathe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Regulus porta soudainement ses mains à son cou, comme privé d'air. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers son frère qui ne relâchait pas la pression de sa baguette. Regulus s'étouffait, privé d'air comme si une main puissante lui enserrait la gorge. Il finit par tomber à genoux les mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Les témoins les plus proches purent voir un étau invisible serré autour du cou de ce dernier.

James regardait la scène d'un air horrifié. Sirius et lui avaient découvert ce sort l'année précédente en parcourant un grimoire interdit mais il n'aurait jamais pensé son ami capable de l'utiliser, même contre son frère qu'il haïssait tant. Incapable de rester passif plus longtemps, il se libéra de l'étreinte de Remus et se précipita sur Sirius en voyant le visage de Regulus virer au bleu.

- Sirius ! hurla James en détournant la baguette de son ami toujours dirigée vers le jeune Serpentard. Sirius arrête ça immédiatement, tu vas le tuer !

Regulus profita de l'attention détournée de son frère pour reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Il toussa bruyamment en se massant la gorge. Lorsqu'il se releva, on pouvait voir des marques rouges sur son cou, la trace d'une main ferme ayant fait une pression meurtrière sur sa peau. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il empoigna sa baguette un peu plus fermement et se prépara à lancer une nouvelle attaque parfaitement synchrone avec son frère qui levait à nouveau son arme.

Un cri lointain résonna au fond de la salle mais les deux combattants ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, ou du moins, n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. James détourna lentement les yeux de la bataille, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait dans une école avec des règles, de l'autorité et de la discipline. Un professeur accourait vers eux, un professeur que James reconnut comme Lupe Felgrove, le maître de potions.

Ce dernier se jeta dans la bataille en écartant de son passage tous les élèves qui lui barraient la route. Il s'interposa entre les deux frères rivaux au moment même où ces deux derniers lançaient leur attaque.

- Stupéfix ! hurla Sirius

- Indemma ! s'exclama Regulus d'une voix rauque et encore faible.

Il était trop tard. Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle ainsi que ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés devant les portes pour assister au duel virent avec effroi les deux sortilèges atteindre en même temps le professeur de potions. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa propre baguette pour se protéger. Il fut touché de plein fouet.

Le professeur vacilla en clignant des yeux remplis de surprise. Il sembla soudain que ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Il s'effondra lourdement sur les dalles de pierre de la Grande Salle, les bras en croix. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre le moindre mot, le plus infime son. Il gisait à présent sur le sol, les paupières closes, les pans de sa robe de sorcier étalés autour de lui.

Il semblait que le temps s'était figé dans l'air, comme si une brusque chute de température avait stoppé sa course fatale. Une éternité s'écoula avant que ne retentisse le premier hurlement d'effroi. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le corps étendu entre les tables, immobile et rigide.

James reprit brusquement conscience de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit Sirius s'agiter à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers son ami avec l'intention de prononcer quelques mots de réconfort mais il se rendit compte que sa gorge était trop nouée pour lui permettre de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta alors d'un bref signe de tête mais il lui sembla que Sirius était paralysé et ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Le brun fixait le corps figé sur le dallage, les doigts devenus tellement lâches qu'ils lâchèrent prise sur sa baguette qui tomba au sol en résonnant longuement.

La foule d'élèves qui entourait le corps du professeur s'écarta brusquement tandis que le directeur lui-même accompagné de Mc Gonagall et de la nouvelle enseignante dont James ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom se frayaient un chemin à travers l'océan de robes noires pour atteindre la victime. Avec un air où se mêlaient une extrême colère et une profonde inquiétude, le professeur Dumbledore ensorcela le corps de Felgrove qui s'éleva à un mètre du sol avant d'avancer seul vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Le directeur ainsi que les autres professeurs l'accompagnèrent en silence. Il semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent exactement ce qui venait de se passer, n'ayant pas assisté à la scène.

Le silence de mort de la salle avait à présent fait place à un bourdonnement furieux. Une fille de première année s'était mise à sangloter bruyamment sur l'épaule d'une de ses amies et les élèves chuchotaient entre eux en lançant des regards appuyés à Sirius. C'est alors que James réalisa que Regulus n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence : Regulus n'avait pas attendu qu'on vienne le cueillir comme un fruit mur sur le lieu du crime, il avait détalé, profitant de la panique générale.

- C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, murmura une voix rauque.

James tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci observait d'un regard étrangement vide ses paumes ouvertes tâchées de sang. James s'approcha de lui. La plaie qui lui saillait le front semblait peu profonde mais du sang continuait de couler sur son visage.

- Il faut que tu ailles soigner ça, dit James avec douceur. Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! S'emporta Sirius avec un regard effrayé. James…il va bien pas vrai ? Il va aller bien ? James, je voulais pas que ça arrive. Tu me crois hein ? J'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, je…je comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? James…je sais pas quoi faire !

- Monsieur Black ! retentit une voix dure.

Tous les visages se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains crispée sur un rouleau de parchemin. Son regard dur et sévère posé sur Sirius reflétait une colère que James ne lui connaissait pas. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui acheva d'abattre Sirius fut l'expression de profonde déception qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

- Je vous prie de me suivre, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse Sirius émit un grognement insignifiant. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et s'avança vers la directrice de sa maison la tête haute. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, James le savait, mais jamais il n'accepterait de se laisser démonter devant toute l'école réunie. C'était sa manière à lui de se protéger et de prouver que même dans les pires situations il savait rester fort, rester lui-même, rester Sirius.

- Ils vont le renvoyer, murmura Peter d'une voix étranglée.

La lune projetait ses rayons argentés sur l'épais tapis qui ornait la Salle Commune. Remus, Peter et James n'étaient pas parvenus à aller se coucher et Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu. Après ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler d'un accord tacite « l'incident », ils étaient immédiatement remontés dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'attendaient à y trouver Sirius mais le brun demeurait mystérieusement absent.

- Ils vont le renvoyer c'est sûr et certain, se lamenta Peter pour la deuxième fois.

- J'espère que non, lui répondit Remus. Sirius est en froid avec ses parents, où est-ce qu'il ira si jamais l'école décide de le foutre dehors ? Il n'a plus de toit.

- Il ira chez moi, intervint James pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle. Mes parents l'accueilleront toujours. Et s'il part, je viens avec lui.

- Arrête ça, gronda Remus. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça et de toute façon tes parents ne seront jamais d'accord pour que tu arrêtes tes études.

- Mais si Dumbledore est au courant de sa situation, il n'essaiera pas de le renvoyer chez lui, si ? demanda Peter avec espoir. Il ne peut pas laisser un de ses élèves partir dans la nature en sachant qu'il n'a rien !

- Il m'a, moi, s'énerva James. Mais je crois que tu as raison Peter, je vois mal Dumbledore casser la baguette d'un de ses élèves qui ne connaît rien au monde Moldu et le jeter à la rue comme un malpropre. En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne fera pas ça.

- Mais il ne laissera jamais passer ça, fit remarquer Remus. Même s'il n'est pas renvoyé, Sirius va écoper d'une punition qui dépassera toutes celles qu'il a réussi à avoir jusqu'à maintenant réunies.

- Je préfère voir mon meilleur ami condamné à récurer des pots de chambre à la main pour le reste de sa scolarité que de le savoir ailleurs, privé de la magie ! s'exclama James.

- Et puis au moins ce serait drôle, renchérit Peter.

D'apparence légèrement rassurés, les trois amis tombèrent chacun dans un profond mutisme. James savait que tous s'imaginaient quel genre de châtiment Sirius allait se voir infliger. Essayant de sortir de son esprit tous les scénarios catastrophes qui essayaient de s'y insinuer (dont l'un comportait une image particulièrement sanglante de Sirius pendu au plafond du bureau de Rusard par les pouces tandis que le concierge lui chatouillait les pieds avec une plume), il se demanda si les professeurs avaient retrouvé Regulus. Dans tous les cas il ne pourrait pas courir éternellement. A moins de quitter le château en quatrième vitesse il aurait à répondre de ses actes de la même manière que Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi long ? pensa tout haut Remus.

La salle s'était vidée petit à petit et James répugnait à consulter sa montre, sachant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée dans la nuit. Il s'était posé la même question dans le silence de ses réflexions. D'habitude, les punitions qu'on leur donnait étaient des morceaux de parchemin remplis en quelques secondes après quoi on les menaçait d'écrire une lettre à leurs familles avant de les sommer de retourner se coucher. Mais bien sûr cette fois-ci était différente. Les actes, les conséquences, tout était différent.

- Il ne va pas tarder, répondit alors James d'une voix assurée. Il va arriver. Il suffit d'attendre encore un peu.

Mais Sirius ne reparut pas.

James ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il était plongé dans un rêve qui déjà lui échappait tandis que quelque chose essayait de le ramener à la réalité. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour comprendre pourquoi son épaule était assiégée de secousses et son dos le faisait affreusement souffrir.

- Hého, tu vas te réveiller, oui ?

- Kôa ? s'entendit murmurer James en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière. Fait déjà jour ? Quelle heure il est ?

- Il est 7 heures et vous avez passé toute la nuit là bande d'imbéciles. Tu t'es endormi sur le tapis, franchement t'aurais pu trouver mieux.

Cette fois-ci James se sentit parfaitement réveillé. En quelques secondes son inconscient s'était chargé de propulser à la surface de ses pensées les événements de la veille. Il se redressa d'un coup sec sans faire attention aux protestations de son dos endolori et manquant au passage d'assommer Dray qui lui secouait vigoureusement l'épaule.

- Non, non, pas la peine de me remercier, ce fut un plaisir de venir te réveiller, dit Dray en aidant James à se relever. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question. Sur les 19 fauteuils et les 3 canapés qui meublent cette salle, pourquoi est-ce que t'as choisi le tapis ?

- Est-ce que Sirius est revenu ? demanda immédiatement James sans relever la boutade.

- Oui je vais bien merci, j'ai fait un gros dodo avec tout plein de jolis rêves et non, Sirius n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il nous attend dans la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de profond désespoir sur le visage de James.

Après avoir réveillé Peter qui semblait vouloir dormir quelques 14 heures supplémentaires et avoir été rejoints par Remus qui n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans la salle de bain, ils se préparèrent à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours. Une journée avec la perspective angoissante de l'absence silencieuse de Sirius.

James, Peter, Remus et Dray passèrent donc le portrait de la grosse dame le regard alerte, espérant apercevoir leur ami à chaque croisement de couloir. Mais les corridors se succédaient sans fin et sans trace de Sirius.

« Il est dans la Grande Salle, se répétait inlassablement James, dans la Grande Salle, il est dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et de draguer tout ce qui bouge…pitié faites qu'il soit en train de draguer quelqu'un »

Mais arrivés dans la Grande Salle, pas de tignasse brune qui recouvrait des yeux débordants de clins d'œil, pas de voix joyeuse qui lançait des blagues à tout bout de champ, pas même de regard ennuyé des Serpentards mal réveillés voulant profiter d'un petit déjeuner sans éclat de rire bruyant. James avala son petit déjeuner d'un air morne, sans appétit. Il ne remarqua même pas le mouvement leste d'une personne s'asseyant près de lui. Il ne daigna pas non plus lever les yeux quand cette même personne tenta de faire remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge sonore.

- Bon écoute Potter, explosa la voix d'un air impatient, j'ai pas du tout envie d'être là alors on va écourter les choses au maximum, un peu comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache d'un coup si tu veux bien.

James leva un sourcil étonné et tourna lentement la tête vers la silhouette qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Il émit un grognement désappointé. C'était Lily Evans, Lily la préfète, Lily dont il avait écrit les initiales sur les troncs d'arbres du parc, Lily encore à laquelle il pensait fort la nuit avant de s'endormir pour avoir une chance de rêver d'elle. Mais ce matin-là ce n'était que Lily la préfète, et rien n'aurait pu exaspérer davantage James que le ton qu'elle venait de prendre pour s'adresser à lui. La jeune fille dût prendre la moue de déception de James pour une réaction dégoûtée car elle semblait piquée au vif.

- Figure-toi Potter que moi non plus je n'ai aucun plaisir à me retrouver assise à côté de toi mais je dois accomplir mon rôle de préfète et ce, malheureusement, avec toi aussi.

- De quoi tu parles Evans ? répondit James beaucoup plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je viens de voir le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Apparemment c'est important bien que je me demande quel homme normalement constitué essaierait d'avoir une conversation importante avec toi.

- Sauf qu'on t'a pas demandé ton avis, rétorqua James, franchement agacé à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Que tu le rejoignes dans son bureau sitôt ton petit déjeuner terminé. Je crois qu'il veut entendre ta version des faits sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Après tout il n'était pas présent et il se doute que tu étais aux premières loges de la bataille…

Elle n'avait pas même terminé sa phrase que James s'était déjà levé et partait d'un pas alerte vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il fut retenu par la voix d'Evans qui lui criait de revenir. Il se retourna et la vit arrivant vers lui en courant, portant un toast à bout de bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans ? ironisa-t-il. C'est un toast explosif ?

- Arrête Potter, si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par me faire mourir de rire, répondit-elle avec un air aussi sérieux que si elle avait été en train de lui expliquer une leçon particulièrement compliquée de métamorphose.

- J'adore toujours autant ton humour Evans…si piquant…

- La ferme ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que le professeur Dumbledore a cru utile de me préciser qu'il avait envie d'un toast beurré. Je sais pas en quoi c'est important et de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire mais prends ça sinon il croira que je fais mal mon boulot de préfète.

Elle lui fourra le toast dans les mains et repartit à sa place en faisant voler ses longs cheveux roux autour de son visage. James resta un moment à contempler avec incrédulité le morceau de toast avant de se souvenir qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

James laissa ses pas l'entraîner d'eux-mêmes chez Dumbledore. Il aurait pu faire ce trajet les yeux bandés tellement il l'avait emprunté au long de sa scolarité. Durant les premières années Sirius et lui avaient tenté d'en forcer l'entrée toutes les nuits puis ils y avaient été emmenés contre leur volonté suite à des mauvaises blagues qu'ils avaient faites et que ni Rusard ni McGonagall ne savaient quoi faire d'eux. Sa dernière visite remontait au moins de juin, peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ce jour-là Sirius et lui avaient décidé de faire une blague de très mauvais goûts à Severus Rogue, une blague qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si James n'était pas arrivé au dernier moment pour sauver Rogue. Les professeurs n'avaient jamais su que c'était Sirius qui avait poussé Rogue à aller voir l'entrée que cachait le saule cogneur un soir de pleine lune, sachant que Remus qui n'avait alors plus rien d'humain se trouvait enfermé dedans, hurlant à la mort. Ils avaient tous échappé à une sanction qui aurait pu être d'une sévérité exemplaire mais Rogue leur en voulait à présent encore plus qu'avant, bien que James n'aurait pas cru possible cet exploit.

Seulement, le professeur Dumbledore les avait tout de même convoqué dans son bureau, intimement persuadé qu'ils savaient ce qui était arrivé à Rogue pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Selon les mots du directeur, le jeune Serpentard était retenu à l'infirmerie dans un tel état de nervosité que madame Pomfresh s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de le faire avaler une bouteille entière de Slipius, une potion particulièrement efficace contre les problèmes d'insomnie.

- J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, dit James aux deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée.

Les deux statues de pierre ne bronchèrent pas. Elles continuèrent de fixer le mur du couloir de leurs yeux vides et froids. James commença à s'agiter. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et pouvait en avoir pour la journée à essayer de le trouver. Pourquoi le directeur n'avait-il pas un bureau ouvert à tout le monde avec un écriteau marqué « Directeur » collé sur la porte et où l'on pouvait entrer simplement en frappant ?

- Allez soyez cool, ouvrez-moi ! supplia-t-il aux gargouilles.

Silence…

- Bon j'ai compris, il va falloir que je trouve le mot de passe par moi-même. Un petit jeu de devinettes quoi. Ca devrait pas être trop dur. Alors heu, Poudlard ! Non c'est pas ça. Dumbledore ? Non plus…Dumby ? Non ça, ça aurait été trop beau. Alors heu, Miss Teigne est une erreur de la nature ? Faut pas que je prenne mes désirs pour des réalités non plus. Nigaud ? Grasdouble ? Bizarre ? Pinson ? Non quand même faut pas abuser, je veux bien qu'il soit fou mais de là à sortir des mots pareils…

James passa en revue tous les mots qu'il pensait pouvoir faire office de mot de passe, sans oublier tous ceux qu'il avait dû utiliser durant ses années d'étude au collège pour entrer dans la salle commune ou des termes que le professeur avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Finalement il décida d'essayer tous les termes de biscuits, bonbons ou gâteaux qu'il connaissait, sachant que le directeur affectionnait tout particulièrement les mots gourmands. Mais son imagination finit par s'épuiser et sa patience à dépasser les limites. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il avait toujours le toast de Lily dans les mains. Le professeur avait sûrement prévu qu'il passerait un long moment devant sa porte à s'escrimer pour trouver le droit d'entrer et avait prit ses dispositions pour s'assurer qu'il ait à manger.

- Mais le problème c'est que j'ai aucune envie de manger un toast beurré ! s'écria James en lançant un coup de pied rageur contre l'une des gargouilles.

Sautillant sur place en massant son orteil endolori, il lâcha le toast en question en voyant l'escalier tournant s'élever pour l'emmener dans le bureau du directeur tandis que les gargouilles s'éloignaient pour lui laisser le passage libre.

- J'en reviens pas, murmura le brun abasourdi, le mot de passe c'était toast beurré ? Je savais que Dumbledore était fou mais je vais finir par croire que mettre ça sur le compte de la folie c'est un euphémisme.

Il crut apercevoir l'une des gargouilles lever les yeux au ciel à ces mots et se hâta d'escalader les marches de l'escalier mouvant deux à deux. Arrivé près de la porte du bureau il tacha de se faire le plus discret possible et approcha son oreille du panneau de bois aussi silencieusement que sa respiration saccadée le lui permettait. Son visage était presque collé à la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque. Prit sur le vif, James sentit le sang monter à ses joues tandis qu'il se redressait dans une position plus normale pour saluer le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, commença le directeur d'une voix grave où perçait une pointe d'ironie, nous commencions à désirer ardemment votre présence. Nous nous demandions si les longues vacances ne vous avaient pas fait oublier jusqu'au chemin de mon bureau.

- Nous ? demanda James tandis que le professeur s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se chargeaient très bien de le lui expliquer. Le nous en question englobait le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Low Carnby, le nouveau professeur d'EPM, ainsi que Regulus et…

- Sirius ! s'écria James. On t'a attendu toute la nuit !

Sirius, qui paraissait pâle et remué, ne répondit que par un faible sourire. Il semblait avoir passé une nuit agitée et avoir besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner hamburger-frites. Quoique, il vaudrait peut-être mieux réserver ça pour le déjeuner. Mais les pensées de James furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper ni de saluer personne, Lynch Shadow, l'un des Serpentards que James haïssait le plus fit irruption dans la pièce. Néanmoins, personne ne sembla s'en offusquer.

- Dites, vous savez que c'est super dangereux pour venir ici ? s'exclama Lynch en mâchonnant un chewing-gum. J'ai failli mourir en trébuchant sur une tartine pleine de beurre que quelqu'un a cru bon de laisser en bas des marches. Question déco c'est franchement de mauvais goût. Enfin après tout c'est votre bureau.

James aurait pu se fêler les côtes en essayant de réprimer son fou rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il n'avait pas ramassé le toast dans le couloir, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver le mot de passe et Lynch dans sa précipitation avait dû marcher dessus. Se mordant les joues pour ne pas esquisser de sourire, James baissa la tête en luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas imaginer la scène qu'il venait de manquer.

- Bien, répondit Dumbledore sans relever, je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau pour vous demander de raccompagner vos camarades dans leurs salles de cours.

- Vous ne voulez pas entendre notre version des faits ? hasarda James.

- Non monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil, mais je vous remercie de votre offre généreuse. Je ferai appel à vous si nous venons soudainement à manquer de témoins oculaires ou de détails sur l'incident. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas près d'arriver puisque toute l'école était présente.

- Je pensais… murmura James un peu honteux.

- Je vous assure que le problème est réglé. A présent je voudrais que vous rejoignez tous les quatre vos salles de cours. Voici des autorisations pour excuser votre retard messieurs.

James prit le morceau de parchemin sans lever les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire sans paraître prêt à se jeter sur la porte. Rejoint par Sirius d'un pas alerte, ils dévalèrent tous deux les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune sans se retourner. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin, James ne sachant par où commencer. Il avait des milliers de questions à poser mais craignait d'entendre les réponses. Après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius se jeta dans le premier canapé qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. James approcha un fauteuil du canapé en question.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Mhuhamoamié.

- Sirius, je pense que je comprendrais mieux ce que tu baragouines si tu voulais bien sortir ta tête de ce coussin. En plus tu vas le pourrir de bave.

- Je suis pas renvoyé, reprit Sirius en s'asseyant dans une position décente.

- Alleluia ! Merlin existe ! s'écria James.

- T'emballes pas, ils vont écrire une lettre à mes parents et j'ai une retenue disciplinaire par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je crois que j'aurai pas de cadeau à Noël, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse mine renfrognée.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ton cadeau, je t'offrirai une brosse à dents comme chaque année, tu as ma parole Samara : Angeeeel j'ai trouvé c'que je vais t'offrir à Noël . Mais où est-ce que t'as passé la nuit ? On t'a attendu ici pendant des heures ! Peter pensait même que tu avais déjà été renvoyé.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie.

- Toute la nuit ? T'avais juste un bobo à l'arcade. T'as encore fait ta chochotte ?

Pour toute réponse, James reçut le coussin plein de bave sur la tête. Il se sentait aussi léger que s'il venait de perdre 35 kilos. Sirius n'était pas renvoyé et ce n'étaient pas quelques retenues supplémentaires qui allaient l'effrayer. Ils étaient rodés en matière de récurage de bassines et de bocaux. De véritables fées du logis Samara : Bah moi je veux bien qu'ils viennent nettoyer ma chambre, p'tet que je retrouverai ma brosse à cheveux et mon portable comme ça.

- Voilà pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie, dit soudainement Sirius qui s'était levé et commençait à soulever son tee-shirt encore tâché de sang.

- Heu Sirius mon pote moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir mais tu peux garder tes fringues tu sais…

- La ferme ! Regarde ce que Regulus m'a fait.

Ce fut comme un flash aveuglant dans l'esprit de James. La veille. L'incident. Regulus avait pointé sa baguette sur Sirius. Un éclair sombre en était sorti, plus silencieux encore qu'une feuille morte qui touche doucement le sol. Un éclair qui avait atteint Sirius à l'estomac. Il était tombé à genoux, touché, blessé, vaincu. Mais non, le sort n'avait pas fonctionné ! Il s'était relevé !

Alors d'où venait cette marque noire sur la peau de Sirius au niveau de l'estomac ? Qu'était cet étrange halo sombre qui s'étendait sur son torse ?

- Je suis resté toute la nuit à l'infirmerie à me tordre de douleur. Je sais pas ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait, il a dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait ça. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que la marque allait s'atténuer en même temps que la douleur. Mais je l'ai vue tourner en rond dans son bureau croyant que je dormais. Elle s'inquiétait, James, personne n'est foutu de me dire ce que j'ai !

James ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda son ami se rasseoir dans le canapé et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ils avaient tous un mot à la bouche, ce même mot que Remus avait prononcé la veille en voyant le sortilège de Regulus. Le dire en cet instant aurait été concrétiser les peurs qu'ils n'osaient pas formuler ni l'un ni l'autre, ces mêmes craintes que Madame Pomfresh avait essayé de garder pour elle la veille sans en faire part à son patient. Mais James ne pouvait se taire.

- Tu crois que…c'est possible que ce soit…

- De la magie noire ? termina Sirius avec un sourire forcé. C'en est. Au moins ça me confirme une chose, ma famille est une partisante de Voldemort jusque dans les actes. Regulus est en train de devenir l'un de ses suivants. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais en tout cas je suis dans un meilleur état que Felgrove.

Nouveau flash. Comme un film qui repasse en boucle, ralentissant aux pires moments pour qu'on ne les oublie pas. La longue chute du professeur sur le sol, touché simultanément par deux sorts. Son effrayante immobilité , la rigidité de son corps lorsque Dumbledore l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie sans dire un mot.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda James.

- Mal. Ils n'ont pas réussi à le réveiller. Il n'est pas mort mais je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment vivant non plus. Ils l'ont transféré à St Mangouste après que madame Pomfresh ait essayé tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le ramener à lui. Il est dans le coma.

- Alors on n'a plus de professeur de potions ?

- Dumbledore a déjà contacté un de ses vieux amis, un certain Slughorn si je me souviens bien. Il paraît qu'il a déjà enseigné ici mais qu'il avait brusquement décidé d'arrêter, je sais pas trop pourquoi. En attendant sa réponse on n'aura pas de cours de potions mais c'est ce play-boy de Carnby qui prend la tête de la maison Serpentard. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Jamais le sort de stupéfixion n'aurait pu causer autant de dégâts sur une personne. Je sais pas ce qu'a lancé mon frère mais il doit avoir la principale part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Felgrove. Aïe…

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement en se tenant le ventre. Il avait raison, pensa James, Regulus avait fait usage d'une magie dont ils ne l'auraient jamais cru capable, une magie totalement prohibée dans les murs de Poudlard.

- Et Dumbledore n'a rien dit à Regulus ? murmura Peter pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours. Je comprends pas, il doit bien se douter que c'était de la magie noire ! Il peut pas laisser faire ça !

- Mon frère ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait si tu veux mon avis, répondit Sirius avec un rictus. Il a dû apprendre ces sortilèges dans un vieux bouquin de la Réserve et les lancer sur moi sans prendre conscience des conséquences.

- Agir sans penser, ça doit être de famille, philosopha Remus sans lever les yeux de la tortue qu'il essayait de métamorphoser en livre non verbalement.

- Ouais ben en attendant c'est pas lui qui a un moucheron géant et indélébile écrasé sur la peau, grogna Sirius en relevant à nouveau son tee-shirt. Hein, c'est nouveau ça ?

Tous restèrent abasourdis. La tâche sombre qui, une heure plus tôt, recouvrait encore le ventre de Sirius là où le sort l'avait touché avait disparu. Ou plutôt elle s'était concentrée en deux points plus petits, comme deux bleus noirs auréolés de rouge Sammy : très coloré tout ça.

- Sirius, finit par dire Remus, c'est juste une proposition mais ça te dirait pas qu'on aille faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, histoire de trouver c'que t'as ? C'est pas que tu m'inquiètes mec, j'veux juste savoir si c'est pas contagieux.

- Merci Remus toi t'es un pote, j'adore ta sollicitude !

- Messieurs ! gronda le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous taire et vous concentrer sur le cours !

Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard un morceau froissé de parchemin circulait sur la table avec quelques mots écrits hâtivement de la main de Sirius : « OK pour les recherches à la bibliothèque, on y va tout de suite après les cours »

- Voilà c'est le dernier, annonça Remus en posant le lourd pavé sur la table et envoyant valser au passage les quelques feuilles volantes qui y traînaient.

James enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils lisaient toutes sortes de livres, gros et petits, aux écritures diverses et variées, traitant de sujets plus étranges les uns que les autres dans des langues que James n'avait même jamais imaginées. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que même si le Directeur ou Madame Pomfresh venaient à apprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé à Sirius, aucun d'eux ne le leur dirait. Ils devraient donc se débrouiller seuls pour trouver la solution

Mais il semblait à présent qu'ils avaient écumé tous les livres de sortilège que la bibliothèque renfermait ainsi que ceux de la Réserve à laquelle ils avaient eu accès grâce à un mot que Remus avait fait écrire par le professeur Flitwick à la fin de leur dernier cours. Remus était un bon élève, sérieux et discret, que les professeurs appréciaient en général beaucoup même s'ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil ses fréquentations, considérées comme beaucoup trop perturbatrices. Cette affection leur était profitable à tous, notamment lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'une autorisation écrite pour faire une entorse au règlement. Mais en règle générale ils s'en passaient sans problème de conscience puisque enfreindre les règles de l'école ne leur paraissait pas d'une très grande difficulté.

Etouffant un bâillement bien que Peter soit en train de s'étirer sans retenue à côté de lui, James tourna les pages du livre de Remus d'un air morne. Tellement de mots étaient passés devant ses yeux qu'il avait l'impression que les minuscules lettres disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait d'en saisir le sens.

- Y'a rien, rien, rien du tout ! ragea Sirius en refermant le propre pavé qu'il avait dans les mains. J'ai plus qu'à rester comme ça et attendre qu'il me pousse un truc pas naturel, peut-être que comme ça on trouvera un bouquin qui veut bien parler de mon cas, j'ai lu des choses très intéressantes sur des sorciers à queue ou à deux têtes tout à l'heure.

- En tout cas une chose est sure, le coupa Remus, on ne trouvera rien sur ce foutu sort dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? s'exclama Peter.

- On avait rien à perdre en essayant en tout cas.

- Si, ma vue, répondit James en plissant les paupières pour apercevoir les formes floues de ses amis.

- James ta vue est déjà minable, lui fit remarquer Peter, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as ces magnifiques culs de bouteille sur monture qu'on appelle « lunettes ». Tu devrais les essayer pour voir.

James rechaussa sa paire de lunettes bien que la fatigue les fasse peser lourdement sur son nez. Le silence retomba entre eux, chacun rêvant d'une chose qui lui paraissait inaccessible en ce moment même. Sirius voulait trouver la solution à son problème. Peter ne voulait qu'une chose : quitter la pièce. Remus…personne ne savait vraiment ce dont il rêvait. Et James ne pensait qu'à son lit, douillet et chaud, dont il avait été privé la nuit précédente et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver.

- Bon bah je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix alors, finit par dire Remus.

- Je crois aussi, bondit James en ramassant ses affaires avant de les jeter sans cérémonie dans son sac. Et il faudrait qu'on se dépêche un peu avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Remus.

- Bah du dîner voyons. On va tous prendre un bon gros repas bien chaud et aller se caler bien au fond de nos lits ! C'était ça ton idée, pas vrai ?

Mais au regard que Remus posait sur James, tous comprirent que son idée ne se résumait pas au repos du guerrier. Au vu de son air décidé il semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi comme il le faisait souvent avant de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, allant de la couleur de ses chaussettes à se jeter ou non dans une bataille déclenchée par l'un de ses amis.

- On doit aller à la vieille librairie de Pré-au-Lard, dit-il gravement. Celle qui est juste en face de la Tête de Sanglier.

- Je croyais qu'elle était fermée, s'étonna Peter. Ils avaient pas trouvé des livres de magie noire dans les rayons ?

- Pas encore, répondit James d'un ton aussi déçu que si on l'avait privé de Noël. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver de preuves de l'existence de ces livres.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher, s'exclama Remus avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Je sais exactement où ils cachent ces grimoires et je suis presque certain que c'est là-bas qu'on trouvera comment virer ces trucs du ventre de Sirius.

- Damn, on a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi Remus, conclut James.

Mais sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la salle commune ils comprirent que le temps était en train de les prendre de cours. Le cas de Sirius évoluait rapidement. La douleur semblait avoir repris de plus belle et le clouait sur place par moments, trop forte pour lui permettre le moindre mouvement. C'était, selon ses propres mots, comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui entrer une baguette pointue dans le nombril pour la faire ressortir par le nez. James admirait la capacité qu'avait son ami à ironiser même dans les situations difficiles.

Ils croisèrent Dray et Secretly dans le couloir, apparemment en grande conversation. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de les taquiner sur le fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux dans un couloir et continua sa route. Remus et James se lancèrent un regard sans équivoque : Sirius allait mal.

- On devrait peut-être le laisser à l'infirmerie et y aller sans lui, murmura Remus alors qu'ils passaient le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius en tête.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera de rester sagement dans un lit pendant qu'on fait quelque chose d'interdit ? répondit sagement James.

- Non évidemment, soupira le blond en montant l'escalier qui les menait à leur dortoir.

James regarda Sirius se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre comme si sa vie en dépendait avec un pincement à la gorge. Et si jamais il n'y avait rien dans les livres interdit de la vieille librairie ? Comment savoir jusqu'où allait empirer le sortilège que Regulus avait lancé ? Sirius irait à l'hôpital dans le services de pathologie des sortilèges où il bénéficierait de soins intensifs et inutiles. Mais dans ce cas, eux-mêmes étaient-ils qualifiés pour l'aider ?

- Non !

La voix de Sirius résonna dans le couloir avec autant d'intensité que s'il avait hurlé. Tout le monde s'était tu dans la salle commune et avait le visage levé vers les dortoirs. Remus Peter et James escaladèrent précipitamment les quelques marches qui les séparaient encore de leur chambre.

Sirius leur tournait le dos, debout devant un miroir plein pied accroché au mur d'en face. Ile ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifié. De la porte, James ne voyait pas même son reflet et pendant un instant il crut même que Sirius allait défaillir. Retenant sa respiration il s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

- Sirius ?

- James… C'est toi James ?

- Mais oui c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James arriva à la hauteur de Sirius. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés vers son ventre. Les deux tâches avaient totalement disparu. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du sortilège lancé par Regulus. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était différent.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James d'une voix étranglée.

- James…je ne vois plus rien. Je suis aveugle.


End file.
